Crimson Bonds - Book 1
by writerforlife76
Summary: Liza is an eighty four year old vampire stuck forever living as a teenage girl, for decades trying to run away from her past. She tries to control her desires and the strong temptation she faces being what she is, fighting to save her own sense of humanity. Yet her past catches up to her when she falls in love with a human boy, having a secret of his own that changes everything.
1. Synopsis

December 1952: After witnessing the brutal murder of her parents, Liza and her younger adopted sister Evelyn are saved and taken into the care of a powerful and ancient vampire Annabelle. Captivated by the the older girl, the immortal begins to form a relationship with the two sisters with an even bigger motive in mind. Soon, everything changes, and their lives are never the same.

Now in 2018, Liza is an eighty four year old immortal forever stuck as a nineteen year old girl. She is forever sired to her maker Annabelle, a bond yet strong and addictive she cannot bear to share with the elder vampire. She tries to run from it for decades with her sister, moving every while as it becomes more difficult to hide their identities. Yet separating from her sire makes both her bloody and primal desires rise to it's limits. She has ran into deadly mishaps in her past because of it, making her believe a vampire like herself could never truly love. She fights constantly to prove within herself that she is more than a monster. Now a human boy threatens to break her control completely. After moving back to her home state of New York, She is aching to bond Carter Brown, a 17 year old high school student. They share an immediate connection from the beginning, turning into a passionate yet dangerous love. Yet Carter is also hiding a secret within his blood that could break them apart as well as become a threat to Liza and her sister's very existence: Being born of slayer descent. And the worst part is he has no knowledge of his family's slayer history nor the very secrets that lie behind it until his 18th birthday. Soon, both Liza and Carter will face an even greater danger, for these secrets will soon come to a head and their bond will become the center of it all. Will their love be stronger than the battles that lie ahead? Or will these two different worlds make it impossible for them to be together?

 _ **AGES:**_ Liza (19), Evelyn (17), Carter (17 turning 18), Annabelle (29)

 **Rated M For Sexual Content (M/F, F/F) Explicit especially in later chapters, Language, Underage activity, Details of physical and sexual abuse, Gore & Blood of course aha.**

 **On Wattpad w/ pictures and music (Type in my username writerforlife76 to find it). Has about 80 chapters so far yet took down for I am reconstructing my story. Just a lot of unaligned sections that wont make sense for newer readers and gonna eventually put it on Kindle (Without Lyrics) into two works so touching up the chapters and adding new content! Very sorry for the inconvenience!**


	2. Welcome To My Undead Life (UPDATED 1201)

_**"Humanity can bring out the most hidden parts of ourselves, the light & the dark." - Unknown**_

I cannot tell you my life has been full of happy endings. That is not how my story has ever been. It has been one of loss, death, and running away from my past

until it catches up with me again. I've been cursed as an immortal for over sixty five years. In 1953, I chose this life under stressful and inevitable

circumstances. If only me and my sister hadn't met Annabelle. She was the woman who although saved us from a cruel fate, lead us into an even more lethal

one in it's place as she revealed herself to be a vampire. Evelyn craved this life of immortality, wishing to leave her painful human life behind. At first I feared

this fate, soon trying to avoid the truth. Annabelle had me in the palm of her hand, soon sealing my fate as the vampire chose me to become bound to her for

eternity. She had a hidden agenda from the very beginning, once revealed to me placing an eternal guilt within in my soul. She made me a monster, giving into

desires I never knew existed. Fifteen years later I fled with Evelyn, growing weary of my life with Annabelle and her games. I attempted to break what so tightly

controlled me. Yet I still know to this day that my sire still has that control. She never would lose it. The sire bond could never be broken, always in the back of

my mind even as I fed on the blood of another. I knew the risk I was taking. For when I left, a sense of direction left me, no matter how much I tried to loathe

my bond with the woman. I felt a longing for her to be near, blood and body. Once I left Annabelle, it came with severe consequences. I gave into my lusts for

awhile, the separation from my sire becoming too much to bear as I became what I most feared. I needed to replace her bond with something stronger, almost

impossible to find. Ironically, eighteen years ago I thought I found it. Everything changed when I met Aiden. With him, I almost felt human again. I began to

believe it was possible to be free of the sire bond, to finally have a happy ending. But I learned quickly that for someone like me this does not exist, neither does

it exist for the very humans I fall into love with. I killed the boy. Although I tried to cling onto my humanity, my mind became completely overtaken by both the

hunger and the lustful desires within me. I was devastated, vowing to myself I would never become so closely tied to a mortal again. I would keep myself under

control, no matter what the cost. Yet I remember the letter put into my coat pocket the night I had fled with Evelyn. Annabelle had already sensed something

was wrong, she somehow always knew.

 ** _"We will meet again when the time is right, my dear Liza. Just remember the risk you are taking in parting with me."_**

That letter and it's message remains ingrained in me ever since I left. I never knew how long it would be until we would become one again. Until then, I live my

life in uncertainty, a war raging within to not become the monster my sire created so long ago. Evelyn has enjoyed being an immortal. I however have seen it as

a horrible curse. The beast within enjoys it, but my sense of lingering humanity brings the reality crashing down. The cravings, the desire, they never go away. I

try to hate what I have become, try to fight my urges. I avoid humans to avoid heartache. We can't, no, we shouldn't love, Because we destroy everything we

touch. I have the strength, the speed, the beauty to lure anyone in as I please. I have an undying hunger, one that I fight within myself every day. I will cannot

hurt anyone else. I will not hurt anyone else. I will not give in. These are the things I always tell myself, until I need my next fix. Will it ever end, this life of

eternal darkness? I want someone to pull me out, a savior leading me back to the light. I knew however I would never find such a thing, for a being like myself

did not deserve such a courtesy. So I will continue to search for meaning in this immortal life, hoping one day my undead heart will have something to live for. I

am Liza Thompson, and this is my story.

 **Chapters, yet not every one consecutively, will go back and forth From Liza's present to flashbacks of memories/ recollections from her past. It will also have Carter and some Evelyn and general POVs. =)**


	3. Once Upon A December (UPDATED 105)

**_Flashback: New York City. December 22th, 1952:_**

 _I turned nervously to the bedroom I knew to never enter. Me and my sister were warned that if we even so neared it there would be_

 _consequences. But that night, I heard animalistic noises coming from within. There was a crack just enough to see through, to hear the_

 _struggle of a young man. He tried his hardest to scream, yet seconds later I only heard fading whimpers. I neared the room slowly in_

 _fear._

 **From the beginning I knew I was right about our savior, of what she really was. Yet I couldn't get myself to say the word**

 **aloud. Two days earlier sparked my suspicions. Her crimson eyes, her cold touch, the drained bodies of those who killed**

 **my parents. I knew she had a secret, one darker than I ever thought to be possible. But what I didn't know was that my**

 **first experience of love, no matter how distorted it was, would be from a woman, an immortal one that had me bound to**

 **her the moment we met.**

 ** _Two Days Prior..._**

 _"You're going to have to trust me young one. No one can hurt you anymore." A smooth unfamiliar voice of a woman spoke against me_

 _in the cool night air of the vacant courtyard. She had an iron grip on me as we were both knelt to the ground floor. She was freezing to_

 _the_ _touch, her even colder hand covering my mouth to keep me from screaming while her opposite arm wrapped around my waist. She_

 _had_ _talked over my shoulder, not being able to see her face. I was traumatized as I shook furiously to both her bitter touch and the_

 _horrific_ _images running through my head._ _I had just witnessed my parents being murdered in front of me. The three men wanted their_

 _wicked_ _way with me and Evelyn after. But it never came, only hearing their petrified screams. I witnessed each man being lifted into_

 _the sky at_ _blinding speed only to come down dead, completely empty of blood. Whatever was killing them was too fast for me to catch_

 _it's figure._ _The last alive of the three tried to make a run for it as he pleaded out for help. Yet a ferocious snarl filled the air, the man_

 _being_ _swooped up before he could even make another sound._

 _Now a mysterious woman was holding me here, a weird smell coming_ _from her_ _of a coppery tone. Her one hand left my mouth to wrap_

 _herself fully around me. I heard her take an extensive breath as her_ _head was_ _nestled into my neck, remaining there in complete_

 _silence. I was scared for my life. Something told me despite her words of_ _affirmation_ _moments ago, I wouldn't be living for much_

 _longer. What I knew for a fact was that whoever she was, she wasn't human._ _"Come closer_ _child. It's over." I heard her speak out as_

 _her breath tickled my skin._ _"Evelyn..." I whimpered. I was afraid for the worst_ _until I heard_ _my sister's approaching footsteps._ _"I can_

 _sense that was your family you lost. What is your name dear?" The woman spoke_ _again_ _towards me. I didn't have words, the trauma of_

 _this night still continuing it's course as tears streamed down my face. I was also_ _terrified of the stranger. I knew she was the one who_

 _although saved me and my sister from death, gave my parents' murderers an_ _even more gruesome fate._ _"Who are you?" I finally_

 _spoke, whispering in fearful harshness as my body was involuntary being turned to_ _face my captor. In front of me I saw a beautiful_

 _young woman with dark blonde hair holding me on the ground floor, her face locked on_ _mine in an expression I could not pinpoint. I_

 _was shocked by her attire, for her upper body was entirely bare. She had extremely pale_ _skin yet it was free of any blemish. My eyes_

 _widen even more as for just a moment her eyes were an illuminating red, glowing in the_ _night. In seconds they faded to a captivating_

 _light shade of blue. I looked immediately to where the dead men lay, seeing a fox furr_ _coat on the ground I knew had to be hers. The_

 _coat itself and the snow around it was heavily stained the color of blood. I was horrified,_ _wanting to escape from the odd woman's hold._

 _But I did not dare to move as I looked back to her._ _"You're...not..." The woman stayed_ _silent for a moment before stopping the last_

 _sound about to come from my mouth, seeming fully aware that I saw she was anything but_ _ordinary._ _"I assume you have nowhere to_

 _go, and see you are both growing weary due to your suffering this night. My name is_ _Annabelle. Allow me to aid you. I even offer you_

 _my home as a place of refuge. If you wish, stay with me."_

 _Suddenly a bright light was shining towards us as it entered the square. It felt like salt on a freshly opened wound as the last light_ _I_ _saw_

 _was_ _the flashlight one of the killers shown upon my family before he shot my mother. I whip my head down in fright to the heart_

 _wrenching_ _memory._ _"Be not afraid. It's only my driver." Annabelle soothingly reassured me as she leant down to my hidden frame_

 _before getting_ _up to face the group of deceased bodies along the courtyard. I become panic-stricken as she begins to head_ _towards_

 _where_ _my parents lay._ _"Wait! My family...What will become of them..." Annabelle's_ _movement ceased, slightly turning her head_ _to_

 _speak again._ _"They're gone dear, I'm sorry. I promise to bring them no further detriment. However it is best for you to look away_ _while_

 _I do_ _what_ _I must. Evelyn, I ask that you come beside your sister for a moment to keep her calm. I won't be long."_ _Before I could even_

 _process what was happening_ _Annabelle was above the body of my mother, picking her up carefully. She then went to kneel before my_

 _father,_ _placing_ _mom's_ _head right beside his facing the opposite direction. She leant over them, shading her own face from view_ _. After a_

 _few moments_ _she got up,_ _beginning to slowly approach the bodies of the three killers_ _scattered closely together to the right of_ _my_

 _parents. She stopped as she_ _lifted her head to_ _make direct_ _eye_ _contact with me. There was an unnatural darkness within Annabelle's_

 _features, proving me right she_ _was something_ _extremely dangerous._ _Yet I could_ _not t_ _are my eyes_ _away from her._ ** _"This would be the_**

 ** _moment_ _you look_ _away_ _young_ _one...close_ _your eyes..."_** _I_ _cannot_ _help but_ _to listen as the distant voice_ _of_ _Annabelle_ _somehow_

 _reached me. I settled my_ _head in_ _to my_ _sister_ _who was_ _embracing_ _me from the_ _side. All of a sudden I feel an intense heat_ _upon my_

 _back_ _. My eyes snapped_ _open,_ _breaking_ _from my sister's_ _embrace as I_ _turned to_ _see_ _there was now a_ _stream of fire_ _between each_ _of_ _the_

 _men's bodies. They_ _were_ _engulfed_ _completely_ _within_ _the flames_ _yet_ _my parents_ _remained untouched._ _Annabelle to_ _my even_ _deeper_

 _confusion was nowhere_ _in_ _sight,_ _but_ _right beside Evelyn_ _the_ _instant I_ _turned_ _back_ _around._

 ** _"How did she...?"_**

 _She was knelt back in front of me, her features now relaxed as her hand came to touch my temple. The both of us were not_ _able_ _to_

 _keep our eyes off each other, mine remaining of pure shock while hers stayed unreadable._ _"What is her name?" Annabelle finally_ _spoke_

 _again as her head turned to my sister beside her._ _"L..Liza...Ma'am." Evelyn answered with hesitance. Annabelle turned to_ _gaze_ _back to_

 _me. She removed her hand from my head only to pick me up with ease, rising us both off the ground. She looked to the dark car up_

 _ahead._ _"Come Evelyn, I will bring you and Liza somewhere safe." I did not have any strength to protest as she carried me in her arms_ _as_

 _she_ _starts to walk us away from the roaring flames. I looked one last time, my parents bodies in sight setting_ _an overwhelming guilt_

 _within_ _me._

 ** _"Forgive me Papa...begging you to come home for just this day. Now you and mother are dead..and it is all my fault..."_**

 _I forced myself to turn my head away for it was becoming too painful, now stealing a glance at the woman holding me whose eyes were_

 _set_ _straight ahead._ There was a heavy silence as we made our way to the car. _"Excuse me Miss. But aren't you...cold?" Evelyn spoke up_

 _to_ _both my surprise and_ _concern. Out of the many things she could have asked the suspicious stranger it had to be about her current_

 _lack_ _of a wardrobe._ _Annabelle just smirked to herself before resuming looking ahead and continued to move forward._ _"I think I can_

 _manage._ _And please,_ _call me by my name. You two will be my honored guests and treated as such." Annabelle sent a warm grin to my_

 _sister who_ _returned_ _the gesture. Her attention however returned to me again as she noticed I was now staring. I quickly looked away_

 _with a stone_ _like face_ _as we arrived to the car._

 _Annabelle sounded as if she was more like royalty than an actual woman. This thought I believed to be true even more so as an woman_

 _in a black maids outfit comes from the back of the car to meet us. I assumed her to be in her late thirties, her features more mature in_

 _comparison to Annabelle's. Yet both women were just as pale and flawless in complexion._ _"Zieh mich an, wenn du willst Demetria."_

 _Annabelle started to speak in a language I at first could not make out. Without a word the brunette goes to open the front door,_

 _grabbing a black wool dress coat from the passenger side. She approached Annabelle from behind to put her arms in each sleeve_

 _without the woman ever_ _dropping me. She then tied it, partially covering the other female's upper nudity. Our savior acted like it was_

 _completely normal to_ _wander around like this, not phased as she literally held me to her bare chest before. As Annabelle headed closer_

 _to the car, she looked_ _to a another pale woman in the back with an outfit identical to the first. She was the youngest of the three,_

 _appearing a little older than_ _I with dark brunette hair and eyes to match._ _"Gale geht nach vorne." Annabelle speaks to her._ _"Natürlich,_

 _Madam." The youngest spoke_ _in what sounded like compliance to an order as she got out of the vehicle. All three women were_

 _stunning, hard to believe that one_ _could be that beautiful. Yet Annabelle stood out from the others, her beauty appearing to be_

 _timeless. I was expecting to be placed in_ _the back while she left to enter the front. Yet I never left her side, placing me in her lap while_

 _the older maid led Evelyn next to_ _us and seated herself after. The other maid took her place in the passenger seat, closing the door._

 _There was an undeniable tension in_ _the car, only hearing my heavy breaths as it dawned on me the situation. Me and Evelyn were_

 _about to be taken away by a woman that_ _screamed danger. I felt Evelyn's hand intertwine with mine, giving it a tight squeeze. My eyes_

 _drifted to hers as she looked to me_ _worried._ _"Liza are you alright?" I barely heard my sister's voice as I now hear my throbbing heart_

 _beat, so loud it is pounding in my own_ _ears. I felt everyone watching me as I now eyed the door beside Annabelle in panic._ ** _"Liza."_**

 _The_ _car begins to move, making me want to_ _cry out for my life._ _"Jeffrey stop the car!" Annabelle called out to the driver. I felt like I was_

 _having a panic attack, my body trembling_ _as I took harsh breaths. Annabelle pushed my head upon her shoulder facing away from her,_

 _stroking a gentle hand in my hair._ _"You're_ _safe now." Annabelle whispered into my ear. Once my breathing began to steady, she_

 _motioned for the driver to start up again. As the_ _car resumed it's movement, she began to hum an unknown melody. Although pleasant_

 _to the ears, I was still on my guard due to how_ _close she was, feeling every vibration that was coming from within her. I found myself_

 _settling to the comfort of music, her voice_ _subduing my body's trembled movements. Yet I felt my body tense again as minutes later_

 _the vibrations ceased, Annabelle putting a_ _light kiss just below my ear. She was yet again at my neck as her head inched a fraction_

 _lower, hearing her breathe in deeply yet as_ _faint as she could muster. Evelyn could not see what Annabelle was doing, and I did not_

 _want to put her or myself more at risk. So I sat_ _in complete stillness, the uncontrollable tears once again falling down my face. I surely_

 _didn't feel safe in the embrace of this woman,_ _her intimately close touch only making me more wary of her. I tried to distract myself as_

 _I look to Evelyn whose hand was still_ _connected to mine. I secretly observed the woman beside her. Her eyes were transfixed on_

 _something upon my sister then quickly_ _faced forward. I could have sworn I saw her light brown eyes darken in shade._

 ** _"Were these two women like Annabelle, all monsters in disguise?"_**

 _I could tell Evelyn was uncomfortable as she put a harder pressure to my hand, from the side of her vision seeing the woman's gaze_

 _upon her once more._ _"Is everything alright Evelyn?' I hadn't even realized Annabelle removed herself from me, yet never ceased_

 _stroking my head as she looked to my sister then the woman beside her with more of a stern expression. This makes Evelyn detach her_

 _hand from my own in an instant, trying to appear nonchalant about her accomplice's strange behavior._ _"Umm...yes. I'm fine. Who are_

 _they...if I may ask?" Evelyn asked in a timid politeness. Annabelle's expression eased._ _"Of course. Pardon me for not_ _introducing. These_

 _are my serv...housemaids. To_ _your right is Demetria and up front is Gale, mother and daughter. Ladies this is Evelyn_ _and Liza. They will_

 _be staying with us for the_ _time being."_ _"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Demetria spoke with a smoothly mild_ _accent as she bowed_

 _with grace to Evelyn and_ _I, yet nothing came from Gale. I watched as her hard eyes viewed me in the rearview_ _mirror, making me feel_

 _even more uneasy._ _"Gibt_ _es ein problem Gale?" Annabelle now spoke with a tone that was rather grave. Even_ _though I did not_

 _understand the language, it was_ _apparent she was bothered by the lack of a response from her maid. Her boss's voice_ _turns around_

 _Gale immediately in her seat._ _Demetria shot a nervous glance towards her daughter, yet remained quiet._ _"Nein, Miss_ _Annabelle. Pleased_

 _to meet you both." Gale now_ _bows low, her English nearly perfect. Nein was the only word I had understood,_ _learning the three women_

 _had been speaking German._ _Although Annabelle didn't have an accent, her deep German roots were evident_ _in her fluidity as she_

 _spoke. I did not dare to speak one_ _word during this entire exchange, refusing to reveal any sense of retaliation for_ _both mine and my_

 _sister's sake. Yet I already feared the_ _worst as Evelyn speaks up again._ _"Thank you for your kindness...Miss_ _Annabelle. How can we_

 _ever repay you for your generosity?" This_ _immediately made me come back to my senses. Evelyn was beside a_ _woman I feared could_

 _kill her in an instant right where she sat. I_ _was in the arms of Annabelle, the one who had just killed three men._ _Her inhuman strength,_

 _her cold pale skin, her once blood red_ _eyes. It led me to one conclusion: This was a trap. I believed this woman_ _only had one motive in_

 _mind, deeply fearing our debt to her_ _would be our own lives._

 _ **"EVELYN DON'T TRUST HER SHE'S NOT HUMAN!"** I snapped, thrashing in attempt to get out of her grasp. This only caused _

_Annabelle to_ _clutch me tighter to her._ _"Please don't do this my dear." She spoke quietly against me._ _ **"LET ME GO!"** I screeched out _

_with_ _a cry,_ _reaching towards Evelyn._ _"Unterwerfe das Mädchen, Demetria." Annabelle said with a firm composure as her eyes were_

 _locked to her maid's next to Evelyn_ _. Evelyn looked confused as the woman grabbed her by the shoulders to look to her. When the she_

 _let go my sister's head laid back on the seat, staring forward with her eyes glazed over._ _ **"EVELYN?"** The younger girl was _

_unresponsive, making me look to Demetria in outrage._ _ **"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"** I screamed __again. I continued to struggle_

 _against Annabelle's unbreakable hold as she calmly spoke onto me again._ _"I didn't want to do this my_ _way young one. Yet you leave me_

 _with no choice." I cry even harder, preparing myself that this was the end. Maybe this is what I_ _wanted, the trauma and fear becoming_

 _all too burdensome to carry any longer. Yet I felt no pain. Annabelle positioned my body_ _towards her, grasping both sides of my face to_

 _force me to look into her deep depths of blue._ _"It is foolish to speak of things you do not_ _know nor understand. You musn't fight me_

 _dear, I want to help you." Annabelle finally let me go as my walls came crumbling down. My_ _defenses were gone, beginning to weep_

 _upon her chest as every recollection and emotion of this night now started to hit me all at once._ _She adjusted my body only to_ _draw me_

 _in closer, cradling me as if sheltering me from the never-ending storm in my mind._ _"I'm going_ _to take care of you Liza, I_ _promise."_

 _Annabelle spoke softly to me as she held my grieving figure. She stroked my hair once again as I_ _shut my teary eyes. For_ _once this_

 _night I felt an easing comfort in her arms, giving up a battle we both knew I wouldn't win. My tears_ _finally ceased, the car_ _soon coming_

 _to a complete stop._

 _"We're here." I opened my eyes to see Demetria opening her door,_ _grabbing Evelyn's hand to lead her out. I wanted to follow them, my_

 _maternal instinct for the girl kicking in as the fear started to_ _reemerge within me. I put my hand to the door beside me yet I felt_

 _Annabelle place her cold hand on mine. I raised my head to look_ _into her eyes as they laid still upon my own._ _"What are you?' I_

 _whispered as we were alone in the car. Annabelle's thumb lightly wiped_ _the remaining tears from my face before her hand stroked it._

 _"All I want to be is what you and your sister need right now. Allow me to_ _do that honor." She said, tucking a strand of hair behind my_

 _ear. We were insanely close, a closeness that made me lost in her eyes._ _Although still blue they had a dark intensity to them again, as_

 _though she was fighting a pull to move in even closer. After a_ _moment her eyes go to the door. She pushed it open and she steps_

 _out with me still in her secure hold. As we exited the car I look up_ _to an establishment, one bigger and more astonishing than any other_

 _I had ever come across._ _"Welcome to my home, Miss Liza."_

 **I still remember to this day Annabelle saving me and Evelyn from those men. She was intrigued by us, so much that she**

 **brought us into her home, only to later make us into her immortal vessels once she gained our trust. Annabelle took much**

 **interest in me since the night she laid her eyes upon me. I didn't know what this meant at the time, yet quickly found that**

 **she had many surprises in store. It began the night she revealed her blood lusted nature to me for the first time,**

 **confirming the beliefs I had about her to be true.**


	4. Haunting Memories (UPDATED 1201)

_I looked in the crack of the door to witness Annabelle straddling a boy on her bed._ _I heard her moaning hungrily, pinning_ _the body_

 _under her with_ _no struggle at_ _all as her head was intimately latched onto his neck._ _The audible pleasure_ _coming from the_ _woman set_

 _deep_ _panic in me._

 ** _"What have Evelyn and I been brought into? Are we going to be Annabelle's next victims? Just two more souls for her to devour?"_**

 _I started shaking, paralyzed at what I was witnessing. I saw the male's chest rising as he was fighting to stay alive. He was still conscious, barely. I could see him_

 _weakly notice my figure in the doorway, as if a last outcry for help. His chest soon halted it's movement, his face becoming cold and lifeless. I breathed heavily_

 _as I witnessed this, frozen in place as I couldn't tear myself away from the sight. I should have left. I should have ran, but leaving the boy there alone with the_

 _creature even in his state of death would have been inhumane. What happened next I would never forget. Annabelle shot up from the boy's neck, at first lost in_

 _her bliss as she licked the blood around her lips. But then I soon heard her voice in an echoing hiss, the predator in her detecting another human in close_

 _proximity. Whether it be due to my rapid heartbeat, my audible breathing, or the very blood pulsing through my veins, I now realize she knew exactly whose_

 _presence it was all along._ _ **"Liza..."** Annabelle's eyes opened, snapping to mine as I am trembling with fear. Her face would soon haunt me in my dreams, for her _

_eyes were a glowing crimson, glazed with hunger as blood dripped from her open-fanged mouth. I had just enough sanity left to bolt from the doorway. I_

 _anticipated that she would arrive to me even before I managed to move, pulling me in as she takes me for her second course. I could already feel her breath_

 _upon my neck, holding me with a cold grip as I brace for her teeth to sink in. I started panicking from the inside out at the thought, to my dismay tripping down_

 _the hallway. I landed on my side, grabbing my leg in pain. I felt a sudden chill surround me._ _ **"EV -MM!"** I never got the chance to call out to my sister for within _

_seconds Annabelle was right beside me, meeting me and my eyes at ground level as she covered my mouth. She put a finger to her lips, every part of me_

 _shaking as if I saw death right in front of me. I look in horror as there was blood all over her torso and lower face . Yet I noticed her eyes were their original_

 _blueish hue, as though the blood turned her back into something almost human. Annabelle soon removed her hand from me, only to guide the back of it along_

 _my cheek. I flinched slightly to her touch. I could tell she knew I still feared the worst of her as her expression somewhat saddened._ _"Please don't be afraid of_

 _me young one. I'm not going to hurt you." She said. She had a look in her eyes enough for me to become entranced, but still in shock from what I just_

 _witnessed occurring in her bedroom._ _"That boy...his blood..." The woman now looked at me with intensity, her eyes becoming once again a bright red._ _"I knew_

 _you would come looking for answers Miss Liza, for you were indeed correct about me. I am not human, but a vampire." I remained frozen in place as her words_

 _left me bewildered. I wanted to loathe her for what she was. Vampire, the undead, one that must feed on the living for survival. But Annabelle did save me and_

 _Evelyn from death. She could have killed us all if she wished that night. Yet it was as if she sympathized with our pain, particularly mine as she saw right away_

 _of the severity. She treated me with such fragile care. But the question remaining was why._

 ** _"What are her true motives?"_**

 _Without any further thought, I reached my hand out slowly, beginning to touch the vampire's cool skin. I traced three fingers under the her wild eyes, not being_

 _able to take my own off them. Annabelle didn't move, watching me carefully yet let me continue in my curiosity. It was visible she was enjoying it, my touch and_

 _scent overwhelming her as she soon closed her eyes with a light hum. But as my fingers neared hesitantly closer her mouth, a soft yet instinctive growl came_

 _from the woman._ _"You're reaching dangerous territory dear." I heard her say as her eyes opened again, her tone dark in warning._ _"I cannot lie to you in this_

 _regard. Your blood sings to every part of my being. So I would advise you not to extend your exploration any further." I pulled back, an intense unease building_

 _within my mind._

 ** _"My blood sings to her? What does she mean of this?"_**

 _Annabelle sensed my apprehensiveness, her eyes fading back to blue. She looked at me with a gentler expression to calm me down as_

 _she placed her hand on mine._ _"When it comes to you Liza,_ _I promise not to take your blood without consent." I am now panicking on_

 _the inside, for I have no idea what to make of Annabelle. Her words were barely_ _reassuring, knowing she could turn from someone of_

 _elegant grace to a bloodthirsty creature in the blink of an eye. And my fears were now confirmed that there_ _was a deep part of her that_

 _infinitely desired my blood. How that would end for me was something I could not ignore to inquire._ _"What am I to you? I saw you_ _drain_

 _the life from that boy with my own eyes. How can I trust you at your word?" I ask almost in a whisper, unsure. Annabelle neared close_

 _to my face. I was_ _becoming nervous, almost ready to jerk away from her again. Yet her face is one of tenderness, grasping my own_

 _with her hand._ _"If I just saw you as another_ _mortal, you would have been dead the night I found you. My dear, you are so much more_

 _than that." The woman then had me captured in an embrace, my body_ _secure within her hold._ _"More than you know. You do not_

 _understand now, but it will be clear to you in due time." With this Annabelle stood up with me in her_ _arms. I watched her transfixed as_

 _her pupils began to dilate, her eyes boring into my soul. Alarm overtakes me as I felt my own growing heavy, trying to keep_ _them_

 _open._ _"Don't fight it young one. I know you are seeking rest." She said as she pulled me in close, resting my head onto her. I heard her_

 _voice only faintly_ _now, my vision faltering into darkness as she spoke once more._ _"I will protect you from this world Liza, for I know all_

 _too well that it is cruel. Too cruel for_ _someone so pure. Rest well my love. Until I see thee again."_


	5. A Vampire's Lullaby (UPDATED1208)

**_"Papa?!"_**

 ** _I saw my dad lying on the ground, looking to me with eyes that had no traces of life left within._**

 ** _My mother lay dead next to him just as they had been left behind that night , their murderers' bodies scattered around them._**

 ** _"Papa! Mama! NO! WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!"_**

 ** _Suddenly I am surrounded by a circle of flaring flames, the remains of my parents and their killers now gone._**

 ** _"Fate brought us together young one..."_**

 ** _I look all around me, no one in sight._**

 ** _Suddenly arms wrap around me from behind._**

 ** _"I've been waiting to find you...you cannot fathom how long..."_**

 ** _Annabelle's nose brushes my cheek, her mouth trailing down to the column of my throat._**

 ** _"And soon my dear...nothing will keep us apart..."_**

 ** _I feel her fangs now grazing me._**

 ** _"Please...leave me alone!"_**

 ** _"I'm afraid it's too late for that Liza. It is impossible to end what is only just beginning."_**

 ** _Then an abrupt piercing pain engulfs me, suffocating for air as I feel Annabelle's bite coursing through my veins._**

 ** _I pull at my_ _neck, yet it is no use._**

 ** _I am dropped to the floor, t_ _he flames raging on as I lay weak on the ground._**

 ** _I look faintly as Annabelle is hovering close over my body, her crimson eyes boring down on me._**

 ** _She_ _approaches my face slowly, her mouth soon only inches from mine._**

 ** _"So here's to new beginnings...to us."_**

 ** _Just as her bloodied lips meet my own I am consumed by a sea of fire._**

 _I awoke in a sweat and crying from my nightmare. It had been a few days since the fatal night I lost my parents. And just the night_

 _before I discovered that_ _vampires were not just creatures you only witnessed in story books. My dreams were taunting me, a reminder_

 _I had been helpless to save the ones I loved_ _most. I saw the lifeless eyes of my parents, now haunting my very soul. I then saw the_

 _lifeless bodies of my family's murderers, lying dead on the floor never to_ _hurt anyone again. And lastly I saw Annabelle, a woman of_

 _mystery yet also possessed a yearning hunger that sent chills through my entire being. My mind_ _went back to the very bizarre end of_

 _my dream when Annabelle kissed me at my brink of death. Or was it truly just the beginning of it all as Annabelle had said?_

 ** _"It was only a dream, just a dream. Wasn't it?"_**

 _The turn of events of being saved by a vampire, only to become whatever I was in the immortal's home made me wish I could turn_

 _back the clock. I felt a chill_ _that made me bury myself in the pillows beneath me. "Bad dream young one?" I laid rigid on the bed as I_

 _felt a body against me from behind. Annabelle was_ _once again too close for comfort as I felt her breath on the back of my neck. I_

 _shivered due to her current proximity, my cries only deepening. I was afraid she_ _was planning this all along, to bury me alongside my_

 _parents. She was a monster after all. I saw her kill that boy. I would never forget witnessing the life leaving_ _his body, just as my_

 _parents as they took their last breaths in front of me and Evelyn. I just wanted to be with them, being rid of this pain that was tearing_

 _into_ _me like a knife. I couldn't take the agony of the memories of their deaths replaying over and over in my head. I was losing it,_

 _losing myself._ _"Shhhh." Annabelle_ _rested her head into my back, her fingers tracing circles along my shoulders in attempt to soothe me._

 _"It's going to be okay." I stayed in my place, not daring to_ _look back at the woman now embracing me around my torso._ _"Why are you_

 _here?" Annabelle nuzzles in closer to me as she murmurs onto my skin, as if it_ _wasn't unusual for us to be like this._ _"Need I remind you_

 _this is my home, and my own bed. You are here because I permitted you to be." I stopped breathing as_ _her words registered to me the_

 _dangerous position I was currently in. I was no longer in my own accommodation, but Annabelle's forbidden chambers. She_ _brought me_

 _there by her own fruition, and I feared it wasn't just to lie here together._

 ** _"Her bed? I'm going to die here..."_**

 _Annabelle only gripped onto me tighter. I felt it was not in a threatening way, but one of so said comfort as my silent state of worry_

 _became rather apparent._ _"I_ _heard you having a nightmare. You were crying and shaking in your slumber, so I thought you could use_

 _the company. Mind you for reasons you are now well_ _aware of, unless invited in, you will never enter this room by any means."_

 _Annabelle continued, her voice becoming more serious in tone. I tried to rid myself of_ _her grip now in a state of fret._ _"Evelyn...where is_

 _Evelyn?" I mustered as I struggle. But as I learned a few nights ago I was powerless against the vampire's_ _hold. I allowed my body to_

 _cease it's movement as I realized she had no intention of letting me go anywhere._ _"In her room Liza. She's fast asleep. Do you truly_

 _think that low of me?" Annabelle asked finally, her head now resting on my shoulder. I didn't answer, for I did not know what to think._

 _Her constant closeness_ _made me unable to think, dreading that at some point in given time she would give into her lust for my blood._

 _Her fangs would without warning sink into my_ _human flesh, draining my life away until there was nothing left of me. The blonde_

 _continued._ _"It appears she has had to cope with this level of grief before. I am_ _well aware as much as she that this is your first time,_

 _isn't it dear?" Tears filled my eyes again._ _"Mama...Papa..." I now began to remember everything in graphic_ _detail. I heard the gunshot_

 _as my mother fell to her death. I felt the embrace of my father before he was taken away to be beaten as my screams filled the air._

 _Only to then be in the cold embrace of Annabelle, her eyes as red as the very thing she craves. I shook violently as the memories yet_

 _again fill my head._ _"I wish_ _to relieve you of your grief, if you will let me." Annabelle softly spoke again. Her words did nothing to dull the_

 _agonizing pain I felt, for the fears I still had about_ _her and what she was truly capable of were a much louder force._ _"I don't even know_

 _you, what is known is.." I am suddenly pinned to the bed. I was now truly_ _frightened as Annabelle hovered over me, her eyes glowing_

 _crimson. I watched as their focus turned to my neck, her fingers beginning_ _to touch_ _where her abiding gaze lay._ _"What I am. I know_

 _this scares you." With this her head began to descend downward. I closed_ _my eyes in that moment,_ _thinking_ _that the nightmare I just_

 _had of Annabelle biting me was about to become more than just a dream. I waited as if time stood_ _still, only to my astounded_ _relief_

 _feeling the vampire place a gentle kiss upon my cheek._ _"But I vow to keep my promise. No young one, you don't know_ _me. But you_

 _will." She then_ _pulled up to look at me, her crimson eyes fading back to blue._ _"Would you allow me to help you sleep darling?" Her_

 _pupils of her_ _eyes began to appear more_ _dense, making me afraid. I knew exactly what she meant, the night before using some sort of_

 _compulsion to put me to rest. Yet I_ _hated the feeling, losing all_ _sense of control as I faded into the dark. I shake my head, taking a long_

 _ragged breath looking away from her. Suddenly I felt a cold_ _hand tending to me. As I_ _look back I see that Annabelle's eyes had_

 _returned to their natural state, looking to me with a troubled expression as she stroked my_ _head with a kind touch._ _"It_ _seems music is_

 _something of comfort to you, and my voice is the one thing about me that puts you at ease. If I sang to you, would_ _that help you_

 _sleep?" I_ _faintly nodded. Even as she spoke, Annabelle's voice almost made me forget that she was a monster. It appeared to be pure,_

 _something_ _her kind deemed not to_ _be. She began to give words to the melody she shared with me days past._

 ** _Dancing bears_**

 ** _Painted wings_**

 ** _Things I almost remember_**

 ** _And a song someone sings_**

 ** _Once upon a December_**

 ** _Someone holds me safe and warm_**

 ** _Horses prance through a silver storm_**

 ** _Figures dancing gracefully_**

 ** _Across my memory_**

 ** _Far away_**

 ** _Long ago_**

 ** _Glowing dim as an ember_**

 ** _Things my heart used to know_**

 ** _Things it yearns to remember_**

 ** _And a song someone sings_**

 ** _Once upon a December_**

 _As her song came nearing to an end, I felt my vision beginning to dim. I watched as Annabelle's blurred silhouette leaned over to kiss_

 _my forehead. "Dream_ _peacefully_ _now...my dear Liza." My eyes closed the moment Annabelle's last words were being whispered into my_

 _ear. I felt her wrap her arms around me again,_ _nestling_ _herself at the crook of my neck. I was too physically and emotionally exhausted_

 _to fight off the vampire's embrace. It now was rather soothing, enough_ _to make_ _me shut my eyes and breathe normally again._

 ** _"Maybe all she wants is companionship, someone to love, someone to destroy. Annabelle. What does she truly_**

 ** _want with me?..."_**

 _With these last thoughts I faded into slumber, feeling no pain beforehand._

 _Song Credits: Once Upon A December (From The Movie Anastasia)_


	6. New Beginnings (UPDATED 1210)

**_Liza..._**

 ** _My Dear Liza..._**

 ** _Come Back To Me..._**

 **"LIZA!"** My eyes open suddenly, getting too lost in the recollections of my past. They were memories although so long ago still so vivid in my mind. Even in

my memory Annabelle felt near, as if I am reliving life with her all over again. I snap out of my train of thought as I realize our car is at a halt, Evelyn looking

to me as though she's been calling my name for hours. "Your turn to drive airhead." Without a word I open my door to switch over to the driver's seat as I'm

on the road with my irritated sister. Yet I am more annoyed with her and our current circumstance. It is now 2018, making our way to our next living location.

I will not tell you how many times me and my sister have moved throughout our lifetime, for you wouldn't believe me. This is not an option for us, for we

do not age. But that isn't the main issue. We rarely last long in one place, especially with Evelyn's lack of compassion for humans and not being very discreet

about it. She loved to reek havoc wherever we went, her latest spectacle the true reason we are indeed moving this time around. Evelyn did what she had

become very good at. She either found herself in trouble or was the very cause of it, more often than not dragging me down with her. Yet in the end I am not

blameless, not even close. I know I am the true cause of all of this, the key to becoming these monstrosities in the first place. It was all due to that one

woman. The current whereabouts of Annabelle are unknown, our paths having not crossed since the night I left her over five decades ago. Yet I've been

thinking about her more than usual lately, as if it was a sign. I've come to the realization that I have always been anxiously awaiting the day when we would

return to one another as she promised long ago. Apart of me dreaded it, diverting from this reality at all costs. All the while the sired part of myself craved her

to be near again. Yet I cannot allow my unpredictable future with Annabelle to control my life and everything within it. So now me and Evelyn are on our way

back to start over where this all began. We have traveled the country, living in many places. However there is one place I will always call home, New York. It

is where I grew up. I am hoping going back there will bring to Evelyn a sense of grounding and me some normality, a comfort of home that has been missing

for a long time. Evelyn never minded the constant moving, the only true home she ever had being by my side. She also loved the adventure of it all, the thrill

of new places and people. Yet every time we had to relocate, I knew it was all nothing but new hunting ground for her in her mind. I'm sick of this never ending

cycle, having to deal with my sister's disregard for human life while I've just been wandering through what's left of mine. I just want a sense of peace, with or

without my humanity. I remember being human, vividly in fact. For most of my mortal life it was just me and my parents in the heart of the city, and that's all

I needed. My father was a government worker for the state while my mother was a piano teacher, growing my own passion for the instrument when she

began to teach me as a little girl. In her free time mom made sure I felt loved and taken care of while dad put food on the table. Although it was long days

and long nights, he always made time for us. Then he found Evelyn, a fourteen year old girl left in the streets only to die from her own cruel, power hungry

father. He brought her into our home and ever since that day, Evelyn became my flesh and blood. Our family was one that deeply loved each other, a bond

that was rock solid. Until tragedy struck almost three years later. Now my mother and father's faces are ones I can only imagine, yet never see again in this

life. Maybe I also wanted to go back to New York to feel Annabelle's presence, even if it was in the littlest of things. I would go to a place that reminded me of

her, the sire bond bringing back memories of both the pain and pleasure. Time continues to lapse by without her. And although I could live with myself

avoiding the vampire, apart of me was tired of running from what I can never truly deny. Annabelle will always be apart of me, becoming forever bonded to

her the decision I will forever regret.

"Mind telling me what you've been daydreaming about? Must be quite the thought if you've been in your own head for this long." Evelyn says sneeringly as

she looks outside the window. This makes me come back to the present only to respond to my sister with just as much hostility. "What do you expect Evelyn,

you and me to be having whole hearted conversation right now?" I've been refusing to talk to Evelyn this whole trip due to her last stint that has brought us

to this point, heedlessly taking the lives of two humans and forcing me to end a third. What made this situation stand out in severity from others in the past

was she had become too intoxicated from her night of "fun" to at the very least cover her tracks. Vampires although able to handle high contents of alcohol at

a time can still get drunk if one consumes too much. While I had a few drinks that night, in Evelyn's case she had become a bare bloody drunk mess. A police

officer had found the truck that contained her and the drained bodies of her boozed male victims in the middle of the forest. When I found Evelyn, I had no

other option but to snap the officer's neck as she had already brought him to the brink of death in her state of savagery. There was no time to hide the

evidence, for the police were already on the scene and my sister was nothing but absent minded. She ultimately left me with the damage, including three

dead humans on public display to atone for. Evelyn was lucky vampire DNA is almost impossible to identify with both the car and bodies we had to leave

behind, for she would have put us both at even greater risk. My anger is flaring, turning the radio on in attempt to say nothing more to my sister. Yet what

turns on makes my tension with her rise even further.

 **"The Homecoming Horror Story. Police are still investigating the deaths of two college students and one police**

 **officer in South Maine last Saturday night. Officials say Gordon Fletcher and Marcus Reed of BlueStone College** **were called**

 **in missing as they were last seen at an alleged homecoming fraternity party** **in the area. Both boys** **were found mauled**

 **and** **drained of blood on a nature reserve in the back of an open pickup truck registered to victim** **Fletcher.** **Portland Police**

 **Head Officer Randy Delores was also found dead at the scene. It is suspected to have been an** **animal attack. Yet due to**

 **the graphic nature of the crime scene including the two male students being entirely stripped of** **clothing and the**

 **extensive** **quantities of alcohol and blood found in the truck, it has opened the extreme possibility that** **foul play could**

 **have** **been** **involved."**

"Oh look. Your latest scandal is yet again making the headlines. Proud of yourself?" I scoff. Evelyn just rolls her eyes as she lets out a huff with her hands

behind her head. "Foul play. From what I remember of it the boys seemed to be rather enjoying themselves before their well deserved death." She then

smirks to herself, closing her eyes as I look to her in disbelief. "Do you even hear yourself? Three people are dead because of you." Evelyn just grunts. "Those

two boys at the party were planning to drug my drink before quote 'Raping both my sets of lips to Nirvana.' They got what was coming to them. And if I recall

it's our scandal remember? Losing sight of your little sister to socialize with the bore of the fraternity, how careless of you. Lest we forget I wasn't the one

who ended Officer Randy's life was I?" Evelyn retorts back cooly. My blood is boiling, my sister always trying to find a loophole in situations to make herself

appear to be the more innocent one out of the two of us. She knew damn well this was mainly her fault, giving me no choice in the matter to kill that man. I

didn't want to hear her reasoning, for it had become all too normal for her to do things like this. We hadn't even lasted a month in our most recent location

without Evelyn slipping up. "On the brighter side of things, it's another new beginning Liza. Though I thought we'd last a little longer in Maine, I'm quite

excited to go home after all these years." Evelyn says teasingly as I continue to drive. I am just about ready to stop the car and make her go the rest of the

way to New York herself, not that she would have minded. It was a long drive. Me and my sister could have gotten there quicker on this rather dark cloudy

afternoon, but I insisted that we drove to Evelyn's disappointment. Our inhuman abilities including speed and flight are major perks of being an immortal. The

ability of flying is extremely rare for our kind, our maker being the only other I know of in existence to possess it. So it is indeed a luxury for us. Yet I try not

to draw attention to myself. Evelyn however enjoys to be right in the dead center of it, which we definitely do not need right now. I however am very

surprised she didn't end up traveling to New York on her own. She hates human transportation unless of course it includes an eventful meal in the back of a

mortal's car. I know she came just to annoy me with her commentary that she knows is creeping under my skin. My sister eyes me with a look of smugness.

"It's such a shame, I really liked the people there." Evelyn continues. I give her a glare through my sunglasses as she winks at me. "We could have stayed

longer if you would just behave yourself." I huff. In addition to this current mess I was already frustrated. I need blood since I haven't fed in the past week,

putting me on the very edge. I didn't need my glasses this day due to the sunlight, but due to what lay beneath them. "Oh don't be such a stick in the mud

sister. I'm a vampire, I have needs." I see Evelyn starting to lean closer towards me. Before I could react she takes off the sunglasses that reveal my

struggle. My eyes are an emerald green, a drastic shade darker than normal. I am starving, shading myself not wanting to reveal any weakness. Yet Evelyn

isn't having that, rather enjoying the sight now before her. I avoid her eye contact but can tell she's looking at me without losing focus, never taking her eyes

off my weakened ones. "Speaking of needs, when was the last time you fed?" The dreaded question. I look at her, and see that her eyes have changed from

her normal brown to our unnatural shade of crimson. Mine instantly turn as well, both of our hunger gaining momentum as they flicker dangerously. Any

human who saw us in this state would know we are different, a threat to their very existence. If my sister even thought about blood she could blow our cover

so easily, and she has. I quickly turn away and set my eyes back on the road. "That is none of your business." I state in low warning. Evelyn snickers, noticing

I am uncomfortable. "You'll need to soon. Don't wanna get weak on me sister. Well, too late for that." I feel my fangs begin to descend out of anger and

unquenched hunger, eyes glowing even brighter now as a low growl emerges from my throat. I put my sunglasses back on to avoid even more torturous

conversation. "Drop this Evelyn." I say through gritted teeth. My sister just smiles as she closes her eyes again. I take a deep breath, trying to compose

myself. My teeth retract back to normal, yet I know this will not last long. I do need to feed soon. Usually vampires feed every few days, some like Evelyn

never missing the opportunity. I would often hold it in for more than a week at a time, when I really, really wanted to torture myself. But what other option do

I have? I'm not going to yet again make the wrong choice, the heavy cost of my past actions always reminding me of where I've been. Just because I wish to

have complete control of my darkened desires doesn't mean I've always had it. When I first turned, while I wanted to retain my humanity, something became

much stronger. Temptation lingered in every corner, my new self always craving the sweet liquid running through human veins. Evelyn did not look back on

her old life, fully giving into the lusts and luxuries of being immortal. I on the other hand tried to fight it until the temptation became unbearable. As my sire,

Annabelle forced me to embrace my new nature, while still keeping me in balance with myself. While she found pleasure in watching me as a monster, to her

dismay she also knew I was stubborn as hell. But it was also revealed to me there was much more to this life than just blood. There was a power, a danger, a

thrill that frightened me because I actually began to revel in it. When I first left my sire it was very difficult to suppress my darker side for a long time. Now

that I've learned to reel in this part of myself I would rather blend in, as much as I could being what I am. Yet as much as I fight it the beast is beginning to

resurface itself. The blood lust within is a flame that will never burn out. It is a hunger that can never be sated, too great to leave unsatisfied.

 ** _"Is it so wrong? I have to do what I must to survive. Dammit, get a grip Liza!"_**

"Why can't we just find somewhere to feed? It's been over seven hours on the road for God's sake." Evelyn runs her mouth yet again. I desperately want to

just cave in and stop. I want to feed just as much as my sister, even more due to how much I ignore my cravings. But I won't. I can't. I know I will have to

give in soon, for the hunger is becoming too much holding it in for this long. But I sure as hell won't give my sister the satisfaction of being right. "We're

almost to Manhattan Evelyn. You can wait a little while longer. You're telling me you didn't bring any blood with you?" After a moment of silence passed, I felt

Evelyn's eyes upon me as her lips curl into a small smirk. "As a matter of fact I did..." In a matter of seconds she roughly grabs my arm towards her.

 **Just a side note: The vampires have four different shades of eyes in my story. They have their normal hue, most vampires retaining their eye color after they are turned just becoming more enhanced. The second shade is darker than their normal color. This occurs when the vampire is hungry yet is able to control themselves enough to not show it's supernatural side. The red shade is when all bets are off, the hunger beginning to take over. It also can occur when they are either aroused, angry, on alert, or if there is blood out in the open. The black hue engulfs the outer eye and glazes over the pupils. This occurs when the vampire is ravenous, it being almost impossible to control their impulses by others or themselves.**


	7. Cravings (UPDATED 1208)

I pull over rapidly on the shoulder of the highway due to my sister's abrupt actions. My sunglasses fly off my face, making me turn to

Evelyn in extreme agitation. She grabs me by the shoulders in a tight hold, her eyes wild with frustration and hunger. "Get off me!" I

growl. I try to escape her grip, but she is much stronger than me at this point. She cocks her head to the side, chuckling darkly as she

pushes harder against me. I have no chance against her in my current state, for human blood is what powers a vampire. Evelyn never

withheld herself from feeding, giving her the full advantage as I have had nothing in my system for days. I flinch in discomfort against

the car seat. "Why don't we make a compromise hmm? We're going to help each other. Unless you want me to cause quite the scandal

right when we arrive in Manhattan, I suggest you allow me to feed now. And by the looks of it, you're not looking so hot yourself." She

says with darkness spreading in her voice, her words making me cringe. I know why she is really doing this. It isn't due to her own

hunger as she makes it to be, but because I needed a push. As I did in the beginning of my immortality, I've been trying to resist my

reliance on human blood. I know Evelyn is sick of being the one having to deal with the aftermath of it every time. I also know she is

right. The burning in my throat is unbearable, the painful need for sustenance crawling through my body. I just stare at her neck while

she continues talking. She definitely notices I am not paying attention, for she grabs my head to make me look back to her eyes. "I

know you are hungry sister. It's not human blood nor am I Annabelle, I'm guessing to your disappointment. But it will keep us sane

until we can both hunt properly. So it's either you or them, your choice."

I no longer could think, I could even hardly hear what my sister was saying to me. I am transfixed by the radiance of vampire blood

flowing through my sister. Human blood is what vampires crave the most, our kind's only true source of sustenance. Vampire blood is

different. It is not very filling, but has both a power and a taste that immortals and even humans find appealing. Vampires feeding on

one another is most common during sexual endeavors. Blood drinking from both parties although not truly satisfying our food hunger

can help gratify another primal appetite we possess. However whether you are the feeder or being fed from, sex or not, human or

immortal, it is a rather intense experience to say the least. Sire blood, now it is just addicting in every way. I never told Annabelle this. Yet I

didn't need to, for she became the one person that could read me like a book. My emotions, my blood, my body, three things she had

become all too familiar with during our fifteen years together. My sire has always been indescribably a wonder to me, for she had the

ability to awaken a completely different side of myself that I never thought I could possess. Her blood had the power to subdue my

monstrous side yet could also unravel me the moment it touched my lips. She became my lifeline as well as my guilty pleasure. But I

vowed when me and Evelyn fled from Annabelle to never again indulge in her blood, for it brought my sister much pain. This has had

consequences for me however. With the sire bond, while blood drinking keeps it alive, it also keeps the sired vampire in control.

Without it, even after years, the one turned can become ravenous when tempted, deadly to human kind and even themselves. Truthfully

I have been denying my nature for so long that I could care less that it isn't human blood, nor it isn't the one I've distanced myself

from that still calls to my very being. I have no control over my body anymore, my vision dimming as it is becoming consumed by a dark red

haze. My mouth bares as my canines fully descend into fangs. My sister knows that I am losing all sense of restraint. She always saw what

I tried to hide within. She just watches as my true form is coming out of it's cage. "No..." I speak in a sharp breath as I try to look away

from her. I don't want to give in. But in a few moments, I know I wouldn't have a choice in the matter. Evelyn places her mouth to my

ear, her closeness making the power of her blood radiate even more off of her. I could smell it, becoming more and more inviting each

breath my sister took.

"Get away from me, please." I quietly plead to Evelyn. Yet she does not budge, still grasping my arms to keep me from fighting. "You're

a vampire Liza. You can't change that so stop torturing yourself." I start to shake, losing it as her neck is only inches away from my

face as she spoke. My head moves closer as my mouth opens wider in pain. Her blood to my senses is even more potent now, making

me want to reach out and taste. But I stop myself knowing better than to bite her there, especially without her acknowledgement.

Feeding from the neck is one of the most satisfying places to take blood from, while it also tends to be one of the most intimate. Seeing

ourselves as blood sisters, it has never been something either of us deemed as considerable unless in truly rare and dire

circumstances. But I was tempted knowing it would be the most filling to take it from there in my state of intense desire to feed. As

moments pass by, I could tell she felt my sense of self slipping away. She comes back up to look at me, my face looking hungrily yet

fearfully at her. She is finally seeing what she's wanted to after years of me constantly fighting myself. She's witnessing me at my

weakest, a monster. But then her smile slowly fades as she looks at me

with a sense of sympathy. Seeing me in so much pain in the end makes her feel sorry for me. I know to this day Evelyn still resents me for my bond with Annabelle, still hurt that I was chosen to be sired and not her. At the time, Evelyn would have done anything for the woman. Now it is as if their bond never existed. Yet neither of us could bear it if the same happened with one another. Although we have had our distinct differences and quarrels, we have always seen ourselves as family. We are the only family each other have now. Evelyn knows I want to fight my nature, but that is

not possible anymore. She starts to rub my arms, trying to soothe me. "That's it Liza. Give in, then we can go okay?" I once again eye

her neck for a few moments. However I fight the impulse as I instead look down to her arm, my body finally standing still. I lose all

sense of fear, all turning into lust within me. I hiss, grabbing her wrist but she pulls away with a slight grin. "Ah ah. You didn't think I

was gonna let you go first, seeing that you've been practically starving yourself the past few decades did you?"

 ** _"You little brat."_**

I am livid, the beast within wanting to be satisfied this instant. But in reluctance I pull it back. My sister slowly moves closer to my arm

holding it firmly, her dark eyes never leaving the vein. Before I knew it her fangs are inside me. I wince for a moment, yet the

enjoyable sensation of her bite quickly takes over. What is known as the vampire's kiss is a painful, yet can be quite the pleasurable

experience for a victim. It is especially stimulating for someone of our kind. My sister drinks from my wrist, her eyes now closed as her

hands grip tightly to my arm. I can feel the monster inside me grow.

 ** _"It'll be your turn soon enough. Hell...why wait? The girl said it herself: Give in Liza. GIVE IN!"_**

The dark side within taunts me. Right now, it is the very dominant part. I try to hide the beast, but there is now a strong temptation to

take Evelyn's arm and start to feast myself. However a vampire knows very well not to interrupt another's feeding, especially when it's

your sister. Evelyn finally after a minute brings her head up in satisfaction in her dark red eyes, feeling the powerful presence of my

blood in her veins. She finally holds her hand out towards me. My eyes stare entranced at her arm, knowing what I want. Yet I

recognize full well Evelyn's blood is not what I truly want nor what I need. I now wish it was a human so I could feel their warm blood

rush into my mouth, coating my tongue with it's divine flavor as it satisfies the raging hunger within. Then in my thoughts Evelyn

changes to Annabelle, wrapping her arms around me as she sinks her fangs into my neck, only for me to quickly follow suit. I dig my

teeth in deeper as we both tighten our embrace, tasting the blood I knew to be as intoxicating as a fine wine as we finally become one

again. I snap out of my thoughts in a hungry daze. I hate where my mind goes when my lusts take over, but at this point

I'm only thinking about satisfying my need for blood no matter how much I try to resist it. I don't care what type it is anymore, I will

take whatever I can get and won't stop until I have it. My mind is in a fog of bloody desire as Evelyn pushes her wrist into my mouth. I

look into her eyes for a moment seeing my own reflecting in them. And what I see just barely pulls me out of my ravenous state, for all

I see are pools of black. I am trying to regain myself in deep pants, for I am frightened of what I am becoming. Yet Evelyn sees my

resistance, only pushing herself to my mouth harder. "Don't fight it Liza. I took your blood, now take mine. Only fair right?" Suddenly

everything in me shuts down but the need for one thing, not wasting even a second more to react. With one swift movement I sink my fangs into my sisters wrist.

Evelyn almost pulls her hand back, but I grasp it roughly to my mouth as I drink with greed. I didn't blame her for trying. I am slipping

away, becoming engulfed in my bloodlust. When I become like this I'm not one to mess with. I couldn't get enough of the crimson

liquid, no matter how revolted I was of the monster I have become. After more than a minute I am still feeding, not wanting to stop.

"You're a fool, thinking you could be 'human' again." My sister speaks above me. I pull my head up from the wound I've created,

dazed by the blood I am consuming. I just stare at her blood lusting eyes with my own as they faded from their ravenous state back to

crimson. "You cannot undo the past. So you might as well accept that and embrace what is." With these words I instinctively lean back

down to her wrist, wanting to lick the blood lingering there. But I fought with everything I had. "NO!" I gnarl in resistance. Evelyn

lowers herself down to my ear. "I am growing weary of this sister. I suggest you learn to accept your place in the food chain."She says

coldly. I snap back up, breaking my seat belt as I lunged towards Evelyn in rage. I shove her against her seat, my sister slightly taken

aback as I bare my teeth at her. "You're growing weary?! How ironic that the one who can't keep her own impulses in check is giving

me constructive criticism on my own feeding habits. I suggest you watch your tongue." I lash out at her. With my hunger and anger out

of control, I was a ticking time bomb. My sister just glares at me. "You know, I didn't ask you to turn Liza. You dug your grave all on

your own, now far too late for you to be having second thoughts don't you think? We are what we are, whether you like it or not." Fury

fills me, yet I pull away to calm myself. After a few moments of composure, my so said humanity is reemerging. I breathe in deeply,

my vision clearing as my fangs retract back into my mouth. Evelyn licks the blood off her hand then resumes her usual

position in the car. "Shame you broke your seat belt, so much for safety first." Evelyn says with a smirk. I do not respond as I put the

keys in the ignition and start to drive. This was going to be an interesting journey. A new beginning, and hopefully a better outcome. As

I drive, I am so caught up in the taste of blood on my own tongue that I begin to lose vision again. **"LIZA LOOK** **OUT!"** But it was too

late. In a flash, a car flips toward ours on the highway, and everything fades to black.


	8. Hospital Stay (UPDATED 1208)

**_Turn around, They might be watching_**

 ** _And you never disappoint them_**

 ** _Hide your innocence before they see right through_**

 ** _You mustn't disappoint them_**

 **"Feed...I _must feed..."_**

"Miss can you hear me? Miss?" I wake upright with a harsh gasp to an unknown voice, my instincts coming alive again. It felt like I had been asleep for days, an

out of world experience for an immortal who has not slept in over sixty five years. The woman in front of me begins to move back in shock as I meet her eyes

for a moment. I look around out of breath as to where I am, then upon myself realizing I am in a hospital gown with IVs in my arms.

 ** _"I was brought into a hospital? What the hell happened?!"_**

I am wondering how in the world humans got so close without me sensing their presence, not taking the kill due to my lack of human blood. But what happened

in the car makes me even more confused. I cannot believe I lost myself feeding from Evelyn. The blood my sister gave me healed most of my wounds. But I am

still weak from the impact of the crash due to the absence of true sustenance in my system. I knew the IV fluids were doing nothing to help my body in it's frail

state, not even vampire blood could do the job. Only Annabelle's blood could truly heal me now in that regard or...what I am now really craving. I need human

blood this time, and there is no escaping this fact. As my body calms, I pull the IVs out as simply as they went in. I then look back to the nurse who is still

staring at me with wide eyes.

 ** _"Why is she...SHIT!"_**

I turn to the mirror behind me and become rather anxious as I see that my eyes are their unnatural crimson red. I open my mouth, inwardly relieved that

somehow my fangs have not yet made their way to the surface. Then something changes gears in me. I begin to turn my head to glance back at the woman,

hearing her heart pound through her chest. My gaze only glows brighter in intensity as I fully sense the woman's increasing fear.

 _" **I need human blood, and there is a human right in front of me. I want her, badly."**_

 **"You indeed smell delicious..."** "Pardon?..." Realizing my last thought came out aloud I whip my head down. I have acknowledged that if I do not get out of this

room, I would kill the nurse without giving it any further thought. "This can't be happening..." I say to myself in a rough whisper. "Sweetheart you were in a car

accident, causing head trauma it seems. What's your name?" The nurse asks reluctantly, stepping closer with concern in her voice. I laugh internally at the

whole situation. A vampire getting into a incapacitating car accident was unheard of. All the while I had been able to somehow fall asleep in a hospital full of

blood-filled humans, being attended to like a fucking child. The woman before me thought I was crazy, speaking utter nonsense. Yet what she doesn't know is

that I meant every word I said, her scent that reeked of multiple blood types mixed in with her own driving me crazy as I stand before her. As she further nears

a growl begins to emerge from my throat, the hunter ready for the attack. Yet I stop it right in it's tracks as well as the very human whose life is on the line.

"STAY AWAY! You need not know my name. What we both need is for me to get out of here." The intensity of my voice escalates as the pounding of her heart

only gets louder. The growing tension in the room made me nervous yet the monster inside me excited all at once.

 _" **Take deep breaths Liza. You will not kill this woman."**_

I breathe in and out slowly in attempt to sedate myself. "My sister. Where is my sister?" I ask as I keep my face hidden, successfully gaining back my

composure. "I'm sorry dear. You were the only person taken in." I am silent, realizing that my sister must have fled without being seen. She obviously was not

lacking in the human blood department. She was probably able to escape the crash with not even a scratch on her.

 ** _"Why would she allow them to take me in? I will be having a very 'heart to heart' conversation with her later."_**

But I realize I have more important things to be worried about, such as getting out of this hospital without killing every living body within it. I need to wipe the

memory of this nurse, of the monster before her. I feel sorry for her that she had to have me as her patient, for if I didn't get out soon she would end up dead in

this hospital room. I finally get up and with my unnatural speed grab the woman by her shoulders. I have to cover her mouth, for the human attempts to

scream at the top of her lungs. I let go of her once I am able to compel her to be quiet without even speaking a word. But nothing stops how her body is

reacting in fright, only being held in place by my strong grip. As her heart beats faster and louder than ever before, I look at her neck forgetting what I was

planning to do. I can feel the blood rushing through every part of her anatomy, calling to me much more than my prior determination to escape. I take my hand

and by instinct start running two fingers along the bulging vein in her neck, my teeth now throbbing in my parted mouth. I feel my eyes starting to change yet

again, becoming blinded by the hunger. I open my mouth wider in pain as my fangs finally descend. The beast has awoken, taking it's true form within me. The

nurse's face goes from fear to horror as she stares petrified into my pitch black eyes. "What...are you...?" The human's words woke me up from my trance. I

start to come back barely, feeling my eyes fade into a color a little less monstrous. I grab her with greater force as she starts to shake even more. My time in

this hospital must be put to an end before I rashly decide to end this poor innocent woman's life. I look transfixed into her eyes once more, pulling her back into

my compulsion. "You will not remember me nor what you saw tonight, for I was never a patient in your hospital. You will never speak of this." The nurse's body

calms down, in a trance as compulsion always does to humans. As she nods finally, I use my speed to escape from the hospital room. It is very difficult not to

stop in my tracks due to the smell of blood coming from all directions. Nobody can see me, for I am too fast for them. But I am most definitely not at my

strongest.

 ** _"I cant do this anymore. I'm so hungry..."_**

Tonight there is no way around it, for I cannot ignore the pull to feed any longer. I sneak into the doctor's lounge, grabbing a hoodie hung up on the jacket rack

before finally making my way to the outside. I run away from the hospital to a dark street. In my famished state, I fall weakly to the ground. "Hey are you

alright?" A young man runs up to me. I have no words, only wanting to indulge in the liquid that was calling to me within him. The small sensible part of me still

present in this moment feels bad for this stranger, only wanting to aid me in my time of need. What he doesn't know is that he will be helping me by giving me

his blood, a high possibility even his own life. I don't want to end another life, for this time I would surely be the one at fault. It's been many years since I've

spiraled out of control due to my bloodlust. I want to stick to my morals, trying to be more than a monster. However, there is a more dominant part of me right

now that wants nothing other than to give into my desperate inner need. There is no doubt in my mind: That part would win tonight. Suddenly I feel the pull

again, so strong that I hear a dark potent whisper of a woman begin to speak in my own conscience.

 _ **"You've been denying your nature for far too long...**_

 _ **You're weak Liza...**_

 _ **You need to feed...**_

 _ **For only one thing can replenish you...**_

 _ **Feed my darling...**_

 _ **Feed..."**_

I cannot hold back any longer. With no hesitation, I put my hood up and rise to forcefully seize the man, my breathing now heavy pants as I bring his neck to

my mouth. "What the...Do you need a doctor?!" The man trembles as I roughly lick the side of his neck. "I'm so sorry..." And with those three words I fed on

him. No distractions, no sister, just satisfying the beast. I try to stop, not wanting to kill him, but I couldn't take my head away. I continue to drain him of his

blood mouthful by mouthful. After starving myself then becoming injured, my body wouldn't let me resist my greatest temptation. Blood is just too good, too

addicting.

 _ **"That's it baby. Drain him.**_

 _ **You are a vampire, a creature of the night.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **You're the predator amongst mere sheep.**_

 _ **Their lives are yours for the taking.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ ** _ **Take now what is yours!**_**_

 _ **TAKE IT!"**_

 **"WHO'S THERE? IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?"** My heads snaps up in alert, my senses heightened to the highest level. I see a

shadow of a boy looking our way, hearing a steady heart beat from a distance. Although I couldn't see his face, his being somehow

intrigued me. Yet this most certainly was not the right timing. I look back to my victim who is barely alive in my grip. I pick him up,

the man becoming transfixed on my supernatural gaze. I lean in to heal his wound with a swipe of my tongue. My lips then hover his

ear to speak in a hushed soothe. "You will sleep and forget of what you have just suffered. Become wary of the night, for there is an

even greater darkness that lurks within it." With this I flee from the area with him in my arms.

 _ **We fall in line, We live the lie**_

 _ **Give up, Give up, And feed the machine**_

 _ **It grows inside, Nowhere to hide**_

 _ **Give up, Give up, And feed the machine**_

 _"Feed The Machine" - Red_


	9. Carter (UPDATED 1216)

**A few moments earlier...**

I head home through a dark street after I am done finishing errands for my father. My dad is often gone due to the extreme

dedication to his work, coming home extremely late most nights. He doesn't say much about what he does, but I know he also keeps

busy to avoid our reality. Who could really blame him? I know with the loss of mom this past year, it has been harder for him then he

makes it appear. Yet he still does everything he can to provide for me, even though his lack of presence is difficult for me at times.

Suddenly I hear shuffling and murmurs from across the way. I move towards the noise cautiously, pulling out my sterling silver

pocket knife as I have an intense feeling that something isn't right. I keep on hearing movement, contemplating whether to move

any closer. As I look across the street, I see the most bizarre sight. A hooded figure and a man are huddled together, a little too

closely. It's not that you don't see weird things at night in New York. My dad never let me forget it, making sure I concealed carried a

knife when went into the city this time of day. What I am witnessing is definitely a weird sight, yet I can't shake the feeling that these

two are not lovers. The feeling currently in my stomach makes me want to rip out my insides. "Who's there?! Is everything alright?!"

I shout reluctantly towards the pair. I see the hooded figure who's features appear to be a female look up. But what I saw next sent

me backing up into a garbage can. Her eyes were not normal, but a glowing red. I back up shutting my eyes tightly. I take a deep

breath, hoping I am just dreaming what I just saw. I open them again, only to find the disguised figure and the man were gone. I run

to where the couple was standing, my shoe stepping in a liquid substance below me. I pull out the flashlight on my phone to see what

I stepped in. I look down then back away in shock, not being able to tear away from the scene in front of me. It was blood.

 ** _"Oh my God..."_**

It wasn't just a droplet of blood, but a puddle of it along the ground. I push my knife out, flashing my light around the area.

"Hello? Is anyone there? I call out nervously as I become more freaked out. Yet there was no answer, no one in sight. This wasn't

just some accidental bleeding. I caught the culprit in the act, as though they were a deer caught in headlights. Yet it wasn't an

animal. It was a girl, a human. Her eyes however said otherwise.

 ** _"She had red eyes..."_**

I almost jump out of my skin as my phone begins to ring and vibrate in my hand: **Caller ID: Dad.** I pick up the call quickly.

"Hey da..."

 **"Carter are you home yet?!"**

My dad barks worried on the other end. I didn't want to concern him more, for he already has so much on his plate with his job.

"I'm heading home now. Just stopped to grab dinner."

 **"You're not drinking are you?! I swear if the cops catch you again I will not pull you out of it do you hear me?!"**

I run a heavy hand through my hair as I take a deep sigh before answering.

"Yes dad. I promise I'm not drinking."

 ** _"Not at the moment anyway."_**

I'm not completely lying to him. After mom died and not having an abundance of friends, drinking became a comfort when I

needed one. Recently I got caught with my best friend Sam as we had a few too many drinks with a couple of fake licenses.

Unfortunately we had been sitting next to the wrong man at the bar, an off duty cop. Yet an officer's job is never done, returning the

both of us to our houses. What he didn't tell me was he already knew who I was, the deputy being good friends with my dad for over

ten years due to their work with the law enforcement. If just another cop this would have ending very differently, being in even

deeper trouble with both the law and my father. But to my relief with a cut of my license the officer just let it go, telling me to stay

out of trouble and hang in there for he sympathized with mine and my father's loss. I'm still trying to make sense of the death of my

mom with little answers. In a month will be a year since she left us so tragically by the hands of a murderer. Dad told me she had

been found dead in an alley with no evidence to track down a culprit. My dad didn't even allow me to go with him to identify her body

when it was brought to the morgue, not wanting me to see the condition she had been found in that night. My dad distracts himself

from his grief, doing his best to hold himself and our household of two together. He still makes sure I keep up with my grades,

chores, and "staying away" from alcohol at seventeen. However the cities of New York made it rather easy to obtain a fake license. A

little booze that dad didn't know about wouldn't hurt him. He trusts me, well most of the time; knowing I'm generally a good kid that

is not one to look for trouble. I know he is there for me when he can. It is what it is I guess. Sam tries to lighten my spirits, being the

closest friend I've ever had. Yet I don't want to put all my heavy shit on him. Drinking made my mind go elsewhere, blinding myself

to the fact that mom is really gone. Sometimes I wish I didn't need it as a distraction, that I had someone who made me feel less

alone in this.

 **"HELLO ARE YOU THERE?!"**

 ** _"Oops..."_**

"Yes. I'm on my way home as we speak."

I wait a moment before hearing my father's more calm yet somber response.

 **"Did something happen Carter? You seem off."**

I look down to the pool of blood below me yet answer right away.

"Dad everything's fine. You don't need to worry about me okay?"

I hear a silent sigh on the other end.

 **"Just stay out of trouble. You're too good of a kid, don't let that go to waste."**

I smile at the other end.

"I am...and I won't. See you tomorrow?"

I ask hopefully

 **"Tomorrow, I promise. Have a good first day at school alright?"**

"I will. See you tomorrow."

I end the call, then begin to move away from the peculiar scene before me. I take one last glance behind me before leaving to go a

street over to where the city is always alive, haling over a cab to head homebound.


	10. A Twist Of Fate (UPDATED 1210)

**_"Who was he? The entrancing boy from the alley who almost caught me feeding last night?"_**

I am deep in thought as my sister and I are driving to our new school in Manhattan. I've been a student multiple times in my

existence, thirty one to be exact. When I was human, I had just graduated high school at eighteen. My future plans weren't exactly of

the era. In the fifties women were being pushed at younger ages to finish secondary school, only to settle down with bread winning

husbands and start families of their own. Yet I wanted more with my life, my parents always seeing my full potential as a professional

pianist. They encouraged me to go strive for my own American dream, find happiness, maybe even find the man that would swipe me

off my feet. I had been accepted into Julliard with a full scholarship, a rarity for a girl in those times. But I decided to put my dreams

on hold to help out my family. My father at the time to my grief was mainly away due to his line of work, so I wanted to assist my

mother with the household responsibilities. But that wasn't the only reason. I had a secret of my own; I wanted to spend as much time

with Evelyn as I could while I still had it. The two of us had grown extremely close since the day she came into our lives, and I was

not willing to let that go yet by any means. I gave up Julliard for her because she trusted me, more than anyone else. I wanted her to

know I would always love her, protect her, and she would be forever apart of my family. I had not found love either. It was not

something I really ever searched for as I focused more on my studies rather than being pursued after. I was also rather aloof when it

came to men, knowing what I wanted and indeed what I didn't. My dad set the standard in my eyes of what a man should be: Kind,

chivalrous, ambitious, selfless. I caught quite a fews' eye, yet most of their advancements were tasteless. There was only one who

met the bill perfectly, Jerrod Galloway. He truly was swoon worthy. I can't say I didn't fantasize about him being my first kiss every

now and then, maybe even us being the so said couple who made out under the bleachers in high school. But like I said, purely

fantasy. Though I wanted to ignore this fact back then, I was still a hormonal teenage girl like every other my age. But it would have

never worked out anyway, for I was too busy with my ambitions and the boy got drafted into the war only to die a couple months

later. Truthfully I didn't desire a relationship, for my family and a profession in music was all I desired to have at the time. Yet I

never got the opportunity to work further towards my dream as life took an unsuspected turn. Two of the most important people in

my life and my biggest supporters were now gone, the passion for my craft beginning to fade along with them. The life I once knew

was gone, becoming only a painful memory.

 **It was a special day, my father promising he would take the whole day off to spend with me. It's almost comical now, for**

 **that horrible** **Christmas song they play nowadays is rather painfully ironic looking back. All I wanted for Christmas that**

 **year was for my father to be** **home for my 19th birthday, for it would be our last one together for awhile as I was planning**

 **to head off and study music in the fall. With a little puppy eyed pleading on my end, being the man he was and pulling a**

 **few strings at work, he did as promised. I'll never forget that day, first starting off as one of pure joy.**

 _Dad took me to some of my favorite places, treating me although I only wanted one_ _thing_ _and he knew it all too well, Him. We went for_

 _a walk through the city, talking about life and where it was taking us. When I first_ _told_ _him of my plan to not attend Julliard the_

 _upcoming year, he was rather disappointed as he knew what I was giving up by doing_ _this. Yet_ _my father on this day said he was very_

 _proud of me, being such a good daughter and sister to our newest addition. He said he_ _knew I_ _would find ultimate happiness in life, for_

 _I strived to put others before myself. That day I was captured in his unconditional love._ _He told_ _me we could spend the whole day alone_

 _together if I wished, for he knew how much our time together meant to me. We_ _didn't have_ _much of it anymore, yet I cherished every_

 _moment with him as if it was our first and our last. Yet that night I wanted my_ _whole family_ _to be together, all together as it should be._

 _He rented out one of the most extravagant restaurants in the city for the occasion, enjoying_ _each other's_ _company in bliss._

 **My day of joy turned into a night of unbearable sorrow. With my father's job also came with enemies. Some were not**

 **happy with our government system in New York, wanting to fight back. My father was an important part of this system,**

 **turning him into a target which resolved in his and mother's bitter end.**

 _It was past ten in the evening, my family and i finishing up rather late as we walked out of the restaurant to an empty courtyard. We_

 _were alone, or so it seemed._ _Father put his arm around my shoulder and looked to me with a warm grin. "So did you have a good_

 _birthday my dear Liza?" He asked before putting multiple smothering kisses to my cheek. I just laugh and nuzzle into his touch. "Yes_

 _Papa. It was one of my most memorable yet." I wrapped my arms around his side tightly. I then smiled up at him. "In fact, it was_

 _perfect. Thank you." He smiled back as he puts a kiss onto my forehead. "Greggory..." Everything was perfect, until I heard my mother_

 _calling to my dad. I looked ahead and_ _saw the_ _shadows of three men. My father looked over as well as he saw my smile had faded. "Is_

 _everything alright gentlemen?" He called out to_ _the figures, only to be followed_ _by a blinding light then a_ _deafening gunshot in our_

 _direction. I watched in horror as my mother fell to_ _her death_ _as one of the men shot her, father holding_ _me and Evelyn back._ _"MAMA!" I_

 _screamed yet he turned to me, grabbing me by_ _the shoulders to quiet me. He glanced at the two men_ _then turned back to me in_

 _distress._ _"Liza go. Take Evelyn and run."_ _"Papa no..." I_ _pleaded, my eyes flooding with tears. He wiped them_ _with a loving hand, pulling_

 _me into a full embrace. I silently wept onto him, never_ _wanting to let him go. He pulled away to grasp_ _both sides of my face._ _"Please be_

 _strong for me Liza. Know that I love you and you will_ _always be my little girl, my beautiful, wonderful_ _girl. Take care of your sister._

 _Never lose sight of her do you understand? Remember me_ _and your mother by never losing your spirit or_ _allowing anyone to take it_

 _from you." He leaned in to give me one final tender kiss upon_ _my forehead, my tears soaking his face. He then went_ _to embrace Evelyn_

 _tightly before he was pulled back by two pairs of hands and was thrown into the center of the square. Dad tried_ _to defend himself, yet_

 _he was exceedingly outnumbered. The men beat him to death, my screaming drowning out his sounds of_ _agony from my ears. Evelyn_

 _turned herself away, not being able to bear witnessing what she already had experienced in her life_ _once before. I couldn't tear my eyes_

 _away, even after the men leaned over my father as he took his final breaths._ _"PLEASE PAPA...NO!_ _WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU_

 _BASTARDS!" My voice wouldn't stop, lashing out and crying to blind me_ _from the excruciating pain. The_ _men hearing my spats of_

 _despair only inched closer, ready to take their next victims. Yet I soon_ _witnessed that they would become the_ _victims, paying for their_

 _vicious deed. Soon I felt someone wrap themselves around me in a_ _rapid powerful embrace, sending me to the_ _ground in a gasp of_

 _paralyzing fright. A pair of arms sheltered me from the sight of death as_ _my sobbed cries filled the open air. A_ _beautiful soothing voice_

 _then surrounded me._ _"Please don't cry young one. Let my embrace_ _immerse you in comfort even as the_ _darkness settles in. I have lived_

 _a long existence. And I have seen even in death, there is meaning_ _my dear."_

In that moment I was in the embrace of Annabelle; My savior, my downfall. At first I was afraid of the woman and her intents. Yet this

sense of an odd affection soon became something more. For some time I tried to deny any true connection to the vampire, even after

becoming sired to her. I refused to drink her blood for a short period after I turned, soon telling myself I only fed from her to curb the

cravings. Yet we both knew I was lying to myself, to the very bond that still ties the both of us together to this day. As time went on

the pull became too strong. We began a dangerous game. She would reel me in with her advances, almost fully giving myself to her as

the sire bond beckoned me into a web of lust. I believed Annabelle was only toying with my emotions when I was human then even

more so as a vampire. She now enjoyed the benefits of having someone to control, surrendering myself to her as she had her way with

me. It became all too much, the blood, the lustful desires, this new life. When I left her, things only became worse. I longed for not

only her blood, but for her to be near again no matter how resentful I was of this eternal contract. Leaving Annabelle also only made

my darkened desires more dire. I was tempted to use humans for my own pleasure, almost giving in for I was attempting to replace the

powerful pull of the sire bond. I fought myself, yet gave into the other lust that controlled me the most, bloodlust. And that only made

me a killer, not being able to control either lust that Annabelle had awoken within me.

I gave up much of my past life, for it was not part of my world anymore and I was too dangerous. Yet once I started to regain myself

again after a couple decades, I decided that going back to school wouldn't be such a bad thing. I would learn to control my cravings

around humans, while also being able to regain a somewhat normal life. I could finally seize the opportunity that was taken away so

long ago. I began to attend college as a music major. Even Annabelle had reminded me my parents wouldn't have wanted me to let my

passion die with them, but to continue in it and keep it alive. The piano became a good distraction to keep my mind upon my undying

love for music rather than my newfound hunger for blood. I also liked the idea of school, for I wanted to stay well educated and

integrated into human culture. Evelyn couldn't think of anything worse. I never forced education upon her after what she went through

as a human during her own school experience. Yet there were repercussions, for now as a vampire there were many things she loved

about living with me while I went to college: The partying, the sex, the blood. She reveled in this life even as I threatened her to stay

behaved or I would have to do whatever was needed to subdue her monstrous side. She never listened however, loving to test my

newly formed sense of control and knowing I truly had no way of taming her. I would try being the responsible older sister, yet she had

her own rule book and game plays always working out in her favor. Although I never lived on campus for obvious reasons, I would

often get invited to parties. I found them to be rather a waste of time and way too great of a risk. All the while Evelyn never turned

down the opportunity for her view of a good time. With her enhanced appearance she could pass as a freshman, more like fresh meat

to every gawking male on campus. This forced me to go mostly out of mere obligation to keep her from killing an entire herd of horny

college students, not for my own personal enjoyment. She would try to get me to let go, even if it was just for one night. I resisted,

even as not only their blood called to me to take from them, but what many of them tempted me with time and time again. I denied

their advances as well as my own desires, for I did not want to be the used or the user any longer.

Attending college after all this time of wandering, I made it a rule that I would not use students for my own selfish needs. I would use

blood bags or go off campus to feed and that was the end of it. I had the rare friend, never lovers except for the one quite some time

ago. After my traumatic first time with a human, I never allowed myself to become romantically attached to another. Yet with Evelyn's

track record I couldn't even keep a good companion around. Boys would either try to befriend me to get in bed with her or myself if

they were brave enough to pop the question, many girls labeling Evelyn as 'The slut who slept around'. This surely did not settle well

with me. Even though my sister enjoyed testing my nerves with her boy toys, I know the truth. All she does is to numb the extreme

abuse and neglect she suffered throughout her adolescence, her father never showing her what a good man looked like. It made her

weary of them as a human, even of my own father for quite some time. Yet as a vampire this turned to pure lust, a spiteful lust at that.

This was not only for blood, but for physical pain and pleasure. There were times as the last where she got way out of hand. I had been

stupid enough to let her wander the homecoming frat-house party by herself as I found a human that was actually quite a pleasure to

talk to. Although good looking he had a brain in his head with rather innocent intentions, only joining a fraternity to help pay for

college. I couldn't deny that his scent wasn't repulsing either. For the first time in many years, I had so foolishly let down my guard.

With a few drinks of hard liquor in my system, I was moments away from breaking one of my own rules. I was about ready to lead the

boy away from the party's festivities to simply have just a taste of my true craving. Yet I quickly came back to my senses, only to find

that my sister was nowhere to be found. When I got to her it was all but too late. There is a reason why I have made it a rule to avoid

both parties and getting too friendly with humans, for they only blinded my better judgement. This incident however was my final straw

with Evelyn.

I have made the decision to attend high school for the first time since the 1950s, for now I have someone else I need to tame. This

would also be Evelyn's first time back to school since she turned, making her mood with me even more irritable. I enrolled as a senior

so she could a junior. With a more supervised setting and not one filled with dorm rooms, frat boys, and booze, I think it will be an

easier task to keep Evelyn in line. I don't even care if she compels someone to do her homework for her. I need to keep a watchful eye

on her to prevent any further damage. Yet I can't stop thinking about that boy damaging my mind. I don't know who he is, yet I have

a feeling that night wouldn't be the last time I saw him. He was different. His being immediately attacked my senses, making me want

to draw in closer.

 ** _"How can I say this...about someone I barely even saw?"_**

My mind then begins to think about the whispered voice speaking to me as I fed upon that man. Annabelle as my sire is able to

communicate with me through my own thoughts, the capacity of those abilities I do not know. Yet this voice made me unsure if it was

just the beast in it's wake or my maker. Whenever Annabelle spoke to me in this way I greatly felt her presence, usually in close

proximity to one another. Her voice I would have known anywhere, hitting me like a wave. This voice however sounded as though it

was in the distance of my mind, yet was calling out to every part of me in urgency.

 ** _"Was this truly a sign of what's to come? What does this all mean?"_**

I have a bad feeling that things would be soon shifting. I do not know of what lies for me here, yet it seems New York has brought me

back for a purpose of it's own.


	11. First Day, Old Ways (UPDATED 1211)

**"Earth to Liza! LIZA!"** I come back to reality as I snap my head to the escalated voice. **"WHAT EVELYN?!"** I sharply respond, only to

notice the car has stopped. We have arrived at Portland High. I curse to myself as I realize I have yet again been in my own head for

awhile. My sister turns to the door as she prepares to get out of the car. Yet I grab her arm to pull her towards me with stern intent.

"Remember, our last name while we're back in New York is Thomas so don't go fucking it up. And you better stay out of trouble. Do you

understand?" Evelyn simply smiles to my warning, gazing towards the high school then back at me. "We're going to have _such_ an

amazing time here. Don't you worry sis." She responds innocently, patting my face. I push her hand away in detest. I know my sister is

taunting me, ever so agitated for forcing her to enroll. Yet I did what I had to do. I wasn't just going to give her a free pass this time.

What good that did. Every time we moved somewhere Evelyn just couldn't help herself in making a memorable first impression, only

causing me to be even more irate.

"Aww what's the matter? Still crabby about what happened last night? You sure look well fed though, happy you finally came around.

By the way, I love the new ride. It matches your first day ensemble. Although black has always been rather fitting for you, dark and

brooding, doom and gloom." I send Evelyn a side glare as I must force myself to push down a snarky response. Although she made it

impossible sometimes, I try my best to ignore both her teasing and the feeble attempt to act like she always took concern to my

shortcomings. I quickly turn my attention towards the high school as I take my keys out of the ignition. I can already smell the humans

as they walk towards the building. From feeding last night I had control, but the scent of their flesh was always dreadfully tempting.

Evelyn catches me yet again in a scowled expression. "C'mon sister, lighten up. You wanted me here. I'm here aren't I? Just don't

expect me to be anyone but myself. I'm sure I can find the perfect toy...I mean boy here." I just give her another look of disapproval as

a sly smirk starts to form on her face, only for her expression to turn somewhat serious from her normal demeanor. "Who knows,

maybe you will too?" I sit in silence, turning my eyes away from her. Evelyn groans in exasperation as she slams herself back down

against her seat to look at me. "Are you truly going to hold what happened with Aiden against yourself your entire existence Liza? It's in

the past, and I'm sure the girl is alive and well. So you can either sulk about it for the rest of your life or move on." I turn my head to

look out the front window in bitterness. I hear Evelyn open her door, slightly looking back to her as she lets out a sigh. "At least try to

have some fun here will you _Thomas?_ After all, a girl gets the full school experience only once in her life." Evelyn winks at me, back to

her normal wise ass self.

 ** _"Shocker..."_**

She then puts her sunglasses on, getting out of the car to head into the sunlight. I sigh softly as I put my head against my car seat. I

hate when my sister has a point. It would be nice to find someone after all this time. Yet I could never forget about what happened to

Aiden. It's been eighteen years now since I lost him. Yet no matter how much time has passed I still can't give myself to another, for I

couldn't live with the consequences if I lost control again. Now that I have learned to keep my instincts at bay I would rather just blend

in, as much as I could being what I am. This was hard with my sister around however, for all she wanted was for me to embrace what

made me a vampire. I wasn't going to make this task easy for her, even in her persistence which somehow always got us both into

trouble.

 ** _"I can keep my sister in control. I will be in control. You can do this Liza."_**

As this last thought passes I take my sunglasses out of my bag to put over my eyes. With the sun brightly ablaze and a high school

filled with youthful humans, this is going to be a long day. I just need to push through it. With a final deep breath, I open my car door.

I exit the vehicle only to find almost everyone's attention on me in silence. Boys were staring, unfortunately for the other female

students not just at my facial features. I could hear them whispering angrily, some obviously their girlfriends as they hit the boys next

to them. This was the typical reaction me and my sister received. Vampires appear more attractive to the eye than your average

human, every part of our beauty magnified when turned. Many things about us draw mortals in: Our physical features, our allure, even

the smell we carry. I have always found the irony in it since we are technically just walking corpses. But what most humans don't know

is that they should stay away from us, for we mainly view them as our prey. Well, Evelyn does anyway. I see my sister making her way

to the school, smiling playfully at the boys around her with a walk of pure seduction. I can hear them howling at her as she enters into

the main building. I sniff the air, my nose flaring in disgust as I faintly smell something putrid in the mist of human blood and the crisp

fall breeze. Yet I forget about the stench in seconds as something sweet now swarms my senses. It is a scent so delicious yet so

familiar. I look ahead upon the crowd of students, my eyes focusing in immediately on the back of a brown haired boy. He is walking

towards the school's entrance doors with another teenage male. With my enhanced hearing I pick up their conversation from a

respectable distance.

 **"How do you not have your class schedule yet Brown? Talk about late in the game."**

 **"I'm going to the office right now. Know I got biology first. I'm sure I'll be hearing Mr. Porter's first boring lecture of the year right on time."**

 **"And how did you know that without your schedule?"**

 **"..."**

 **"HAHA! BACK AT IT AGAIN EHH? I'm sure that certain someone will be saving you a seat." *Kiss face***

 **"Will you quit it?"**

The brown haired boy pushes his sandy haired friend as he laughs before they both head into the school.

 ** _"Who is that? Is he the source of...that such wonderful scent..."_**

My gaze remains set on the back of the brunette's head until out of nowhere I feel a hand grab my backside. I slowly turn my head to

the source with a dangerous gaze. I see what looks to be a junior male student close behind me. It takes everything in my body not to

send him flying into the school yard, yet I fight against it. I don't want to be the cause of such a scene, especially my first day. Yet this

boy is making it a rather intriguing thought. He begins to speak to me in an attempted lure. "Hey sweetie, you new here? I could show

you around. I could also show you a good time if you'd like." A smug look is plastered on the boy's face, as if he thought he was going

to get some action while a group of his friends were watching us eagerly from a distance. I miss college, for the boys there were far

more appealing. The maturity of teenagers nowadays was of major disinterest to me. I certainly never craved to have a 'little boy' as a

potential mate, although it is undeniable that youths are undoubtedly the best tasting prey.

 ** _"They are not food Liza, not here."_**

I snap out of my hunger driven thoughts as I turn to completely face him, glancing him up and down through my sunglasses. I refuse

to break my cover, not letting any of my true nature show. Instead I am going to have my own sense of fun, for the sun has changed

it's direction. "Sure. I could use someone like you to show me the ropes. If you can handle an older girl." I lower my glasses just the

slightest to wink at him, giving away the most alluring smirk I could afford as he is pissing me off more and more by the minute. Yet

my efforts seem to pay off as the boy looks at me as if he's going to unravel me right in the school yard. He begins to lead me to a

shaded area of trees hiding us from plain site. I secretly watch him send a wicked expression to his friends whom I could hear

snickering and making their dirty predictions. Yet I act completely blind to it, ready to give them something to really laugh about.

Evelyn's definition of fun is taking it all the way both in the human and vampire sense. Yet for myself and my control, I wanted to

frighten the boy just enough to get both of our adrenaline going. I would make sure he or his friends would never want to set their eyes

or any other part of themselves upon me again. For some reason I just couldn't help myself but to allow this. It is too late to turn back

now.

"Now where should we start new girl? Lonely are we baby?" He drones as he pins me to a tree with his hands hovering over me. I just

smile to myself as I take my glasses off. My head then rises to look him straight in my mesmerizing green eyes, only to forcefully push

him away from me. He looks at me in startled awe as I near him again with a predatory prowl. We are now almost nose to nose as my

sight never leaves his. My hands rise inside his shirt, wrapping around him to tease the muscles of his back. "Oh ever so lonely..." I

sensually drawl, moving forward to trace my lips along his neck. I am now speaking to him with my own dark lure, one that wasn't

questioned or mistaken as something else. The allure nature of a vampire has it's own task and one task only, to entrance and capture

our prey, to make them feel whatever we want them to. Whether in the hunt for blood, physical pleasure, or even just to get them to

do our bidding, the ability to enthrall our very life source gives us the advantage over them. I have this boy under my full control, and

I'm thoroughly enjoying it. I know he is too as feel him shiver to my touch. I can tell he is getting nervously excited, almost as excited

as I am feeling his blood rush just beneath the skin. His blood is full of life, pulsing fast as it is being purely driven by sexualized

teenage hormones. My eyes flash crimson at both the sensation and the smell, my canines elongating as they nearly skim his pulse.

 ** _"I'm hungry...starving even..._**

 ** _But...I just fed last night.."_**

The voice of reason within makes me stop. I cannot deny that somehow I am currently craving blood, to have this mortal pathetically

struggle beneath me as I use him as a little breakfast run before school. But I remind myself that's not what I'm here for. I know the

teenager's mind is set on one mission, his body only feeling out for one thing. Sad news for him however, he would be feeling

something else shortly. I close my eyes as I take a calming breath, returning back to my human form. I reopen them only to pull the

boy tightly to myself. I make it hard for him to breathe, putting my mouth to his ear as he is frozen in my grip. "But I'm very much not

interested in a prick like you. And trust me, I wouldn't try that move from earlier on me again if you value that hand of yours. Hope this

won't embarrass you too much in front of your friends. Now get out of my sight." I feel his aroused disappointment and fear as I pull

away. With this he leaves me to myself without a word. I take a minute to recollect myself. Something is very off. I shouldn't be this

hungry, nor have I ever went this far to scare off a student so out in open daylight. Acting normal my first day back to high school has

been going ever so well.


	12. The Boy With The Brown Eyes (UPDAT 1211)

I return my sunglasses onto my face as I head back to the school yard. I watch in amusement as

the junior and his possey give me a look of disdain as I walk by. Yet the staring did not stop from

the other students either. Thank God I have to shade myself so I am able to avoid their burning

gazes. The even more treacherous sun returns to beam on my skin, making me uncomfortable. The

rumors are true in that vampires are vulnerable to sunlight. We can only endure it for a short period

of time as it takes a heavy toll on us. Our abilities are not as sharp and after awhile it makes us

weak, even burn if in it for too long. But the eyes are the most sensitive. Direct contact with

sunlight could burn them out, which is why we always use sunglasses made specifically for our kind

from our own secret sources. I prefer the night time. It is the one time of day I can wander freely

without being prone to weakness. But it is now daybreak, making me completely vulnerable as the

level of childish gossip and unneeded cattiness surrounding me in all directions is starting to take a

toll on my patience. As I walk into the building, I hear everything the students are whispering and

murmuring as I pass.

 _ **"Who is this girl?" "Wow she's so hot." "She better stay away from John or I will kill**_

 _ **her."**_

With a roll of my eyes I take my sunglasses off to put back in my bag as I begin to make my way to the front office. I stop as I feel myself getting a text message. I pull my phone out of my back jean pocket to see a message from Evelyn.

 **E: So why is it fair that you can have fun with a boy and I can't? News travels fast around here even without these mortal handheld devices...I'm sure you've already figured that out.**

I begin walking again as I text my sister back.

 **L: Believe me it wasn't much fun.**

 _ **"A complete lie."**_

It was a mistake and won't happen again.

 _ **"Hopefully the truth..."**_

And yes...high school hasn't changed much since sixty five years ago.

 ** _"Absolutely true."_**

 **E: Well you're right about one thing...it's utter hell. Why don't we raise a little? I myself could go for a teenage heartthrob...one with a bad side. It would be far too easy...though ever so satisfying...**

 **L: Don't _even_ think about it.**

 **E: ;)**

In the middle of the corridor I stop suddenly as I smell that tantalizing scent from earlier again, now

at a closer distance. The boy I saw from earlier is now standing at the front desk. He is talking to

the secretary for a few moments, having me in deep focus to his features from the side. He is a

handsome human: Brown hair, tan skin, an exceptional build. I look down his body for a slight

moment, only to snap out of it when I hear him speak. "Good to see you again Mrs. Shultz." He

begins heading towards my direction. He stops as he looks at me with beautiful brown eyes, those

deep pools of chocolate drawing in every part of me. I cannot handle this, holding my breath as I'm

afraid to take in the scent again now that we are so close. But then I realize in my distracted state

that we are now the only two people in the hallway, the first warning bell having rung out signaling

classes were about to start. I shouldn't be here, rather getting my class itinerary then as far away

from this human as possible. Yet I can't help but to keep my full attention in on him.

 ** _"Blood aside, he is quite an attractive one. His eyes are captivating to my undead soul._**

 ** _His brown hair I just want to run my hands through. His skin I want to touch...to taste._**

 ** _God, what am I saying?!"_**

"Can I help you with something?" I ask the boy a little too harshly as I finally come out of my

darkening thoughts. But with my question he snaps out of his own stare. "Oh wow...I'm so sorry.

Are you new? I'm Carter." He puts out a welcoming hand. I just continue to eye him with intense

curiosity.

 ** _"His voice. Why does it sound familiar?"_**

Then I realize, it sounds just like the one I heard call out while I was feeding yesterday. And the

same feeling I sensed then I sense again in this very moment.

 ** _"It couldn't be him..."_**

All these thoughts cloud my mind. But the thought of ripping his throat open and sucking him dry

wasn't far behind. I have to get away from this boy and quickly. "Pleasure." I coldly respond,

walking past him and his extended hand to the office as I avoid eye contact. But then the worst

happens. Any control I have worked for left the window in a matter of seconds as a breeze floats

by, getting his scent in it's entireness. My eyes are immediately aglow, fangs fully emerged as I let

out an abrupt hiss. I cover my mouth quickly, my phone dropping to the floor as I try to keep the

sound away from Carter's ears. I am unable to control my vampiric instincts yet remain facing away

from his gaze. Even so it takes all I have not to turn around and grab him. I've never felt so much

lust for a human in all my years of being a vampire. I suddenly heave to the floor, my hands going

to my stomach for my insides are on fire. I hear Carter's heartbeat quicken as he watches me

struggle, not realizing it is all due to him. Despite his well noticeable nerves he only nears closer.

"Are you okay?" He asks in deep concern. I cannot speak, keeping my head as low as I can to hide

my face from him...to hide what I really am. "Run." I barely get out in a pained voice. "What?..." I

hear his own faltering now. I'm losing myself, not able to answer him for it would end in a blood

bath. I would surely ruin everything if this boy did not get out of here. It seems though that he has

no intention of leaving my side, bending down to put a hand on my back. My breathing becomes

harsh as I feel my vision beginning to leave me, the whites of my eyes glazing over to almost

complete darkness. His smell, his touch, it is all just too much to take. I am about to lose control

until...

"My my Liza. First day and you're going to be late for class?" I hear Evelyn as she is making her

way towards us. My body settles to the sound of her voice, my fangs retracting as my eyes fade to

a more humanly state. I look my sister in surprise and relief as she is halted at a slight distance

looking down at the scene before her. Yet I notice to my dismay her gaze is directly set upon my

newest temptation. "I apologize for my sisters rudeness. She hasn't been feeling well. This is Liza

and I'm her younger sister Evelyn." I can see Carter slowly nodding as he gets up to meet Evelyn's

gaze. I hang my head back down as he watches her come to my side, still confused at what was

going on. My sister turns toward me and away from the boy, kneeling down to put her hand on my

shoulder. To the human eye, it appears as though she is aiding me. But I can hear her slowly

breathing in his scent, her eyes closing. A chuckle comes out of her as her eyes open to look at me,

flashing a dangerous red. "Interesting." She says. I suddenly feel my hunger partially be replaced

with fear for the boy and his safety. This human is not only appealing to me, but I can tell my sister

notices his mysterious yet amazing scent as well. "Leave him alone." I say so quiet that only Evelyn

could hear. Her eyes return back to their normal shade, patting my shoulder as she gets up to look

at Carter. He looks at her then back to my figure on the floor very lost. I avoid his eyes, for if I

didn't I would surely lose any control I have left. "Does she need help? We can bring her to the

nurse." He finally asks my sister. Evelyn just grins down to the floor, only to look back at him

mischievously. "No...but there is something else you could do for her..."

I watch now as Evelyn's smirk becomes even more sinister, her eyes never leaving his as she starts

to stalk towards him. I can hear his heartbeat speed race like never before, his face quickly turning

pale. Before she can go any further, I reach out from behind and grab her arm. "Evelyn no. I'm

fine." Suddenly the second school bell goes off. Evelyn freezes to look to the clock ahead then back

to Carter with a gleam in her eye. "Ahh, I guess you should be running to class shouldn't you

Carter? I'll take care of my sister from here, but we'll be seeing you again I'm sure." I get up from

the floor in silence as she takes me by the arm. I avoid the boy's gaze at all costs, sensing his eyes

on my back as I begin to breathe heavily again.

The bell rings a third time as me and my sister arrive to the nearest bathroom, no one in there but

us. I pull away from Evelyn as I force myself against the wall, glaring at her while she is facing

away from me. "Why would you put that boy in danger? Are you mad?!" I growl in rage. My sister

laughs then turns to meet my eyes with a look of pure amusement, beginning to takes steps closer

to approach me. "Come again sister? Weren't you the one who was just about to tear his throat

out? I could care less what happens to the boy. But remember, if I hadn't showed up he would have

been dead, or worse..." I watch as Evelyn turns slightly away again for a moment, pulling out a

blood bag from her purse. My eyes immediately glow crimson at the very sight, eyeing it in blind

hunger. She tosses the bag within her hand a few times, only to shove it to my stomach in a hard

blow. I slide down to the floor in pain. Evelyn's expression hardens above me, bending down to

meet my sunken figure. She forcefully grabs me by the jacket to ensure she had my undivided

attention. "Now you can't tell me to keep in control when you cant even last twenty four hours.

You've been weak for a long time Liza, and I sense you're especially weak around that boy. Now I

suggest you either keep clear of him or make him your next prey." She realizes me then gets up to

exit the bathroom, leaving me to myself. I go into a stall and rip open the blood bag with my teeth.

I sink against the door, closing my eyes as the blood goes into my system. This is going to be a

long year. I'm afraid it will be so not just for myself, but for Carter; the boy who sings to me, the

boy with the brown eyes.


	13. Like Sister, Like VAMPIRE? (UPDAT 1218)

Liza. She is remarkably beautiful...almost too beautiful. No girl has ever stopped me in my tracks until today. She had fiery red hair

that had a beautiful wave, perfect. Her tall figure was also nothing less than perfection, wearing an all black attire as she stood by

herself in the dead hallway. Her look gave off a tough stylish edge, which somehow seems to suit her. This new girl and her younger

sister have been the topic of conversation in every location of the school today. Everyone's attention is on them. Yet something

captured me the most about Liza, those eyes. At first they were a piercing green that had me lost in them. Then all I could see was a

vivid pain, hiding her face from me as if my very presence was tormenting her. And all the while her sister Evelyn gave me a look that

truly sent shivers down my spine. It was one that almost felt like she was a hungry predator, not your average teenage girl by any

sense of the word.

 ** _"Okay. I'm just losing it..."_**

I look back at the empty spot next to me as the two sisters left my sight, then down to see a biology book left on the floor.

 ** _"Dammit, Liza must have dropped it."_**

I pick it up and take it with me. I must see her again.

 **I** t's the end of the school day, the text book owned by the mysterious new girl in my arms. I haven't seen her since this

morning, and I couldn't take my mind off her all day. My biology teacher called her name for attendance this morning, yet I looked

over to an empty chair across from me. She must have been feeling too ill, whatever it was that was bothering her. My mind couldn't

stop replaying the odd moment in the office.

 ** _"Liza. Who is she? What had caused her such discomfort? And why did I feel such an intense unsettledness when with her_**

 ** _and_ _Evelyn?"_**

Everything about these sisters signaled me to stay far away from them. Yet I couldn't deny the sudden curiosity I had about Liza. I feel

like I should take the fatal hint, but I am too stubborn to listen to my gut. "Hey man! Boring first day of senior year right? Thought it

would be a little more exciting." My best friend Sam comes up behind me. "Yeah, I guess." Sam looks at me while I'm still lost in

thought. "Umm hey? Carter? You've been acting weird all day. First day got you braindead?" I snap out of it. "Sorry Sam, just a weird

day. Hey have you met the new girls, Liza and Evelyn?" Sam's face suddenly lights up. "Oh yeah, the Thompsons I think. Moved here

from Maine or something. Hot right? Heard they moved into the Old Gardner house. Orphans." "Oh." Was all I said in response. I know

now where to go, this house being well known to our community and not in the best way. It is predicted to have evil spirits, having

been abandoned for a very...very long time. I am amazed that two young girls are going to live there alone. That house gives me the

creeps, even just going by it in passing when I hang out at Sam's. But I have it set in my mind that I would be a gentleman. I would

return the book to Liza tonight, no matter how much I did not feel like a man at the moment thinking about going to that damn house.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I snap out of my nervous state as Sam is waving a hand in my face. I give him a slight nod. "Yeah. I'm

fine, but I gotta go. See you tomorrow." I walk off. "WELL NICE TALKIN TO YOU TOO!" My friend shouts out as I head to the exit door.

 **I** t is now 8pm, deciding it would be best to go to the Thompson residence later in the day. I didn't want to seem stalkerish, though both

sisters gave off an even weirder vibe. I don't even know Liza, yet somehow I am drawn to her. I feel bad for her, an orphan taking care

of her younger sister by herself. It reminded me of my dad when mom died. Yet like my father, she seems fully capable of carrying her

own. She is entrancing, probably able to have whomever and whatever she wants yet it is evident she is in pain.

 ** _"Maybe I could be a friend to her, maybe something more."_**

I am taken aback at my own thoughts. Being all in for a girl I just met was not me at all, not like I would even have a chance with Liza.

I've had only one relationship before and that was very short lived. Jess was my girlfriend for awhile, in the same grade with the same

classes. Although pretty she is a girl who is very superficial in nature, which was a major turn off in the end. We barely had anything in

common, yet she clung onto me with full force. Me and Jess only kissed a few times and it was nothing really noteworthy. She tried to

get me to have sex with her, yet I denied her for I felt she only saw me as her accessory. It seemed she just wanted me as a her

boyfriend so she could tell her friends I was someone whom she had an occasional hot hook up with. I'm also a virgin, so you could say

I don't know much in the romantics department. I have no idea what it even means to be in love, yet I know it wasn't what me and

Jess had. The girl still attaches onto me as if we have something, yet I try to be distant without letting her down too hard. Yet Liza was

different, felt different too. My heart stopped when I saw her for the first time. She was in Sam's words "Hot", not like I would ever use

that term to pursue on a woman. Yet It definitely wasn't just an attraction to her features. There is something about her that makes me

want to dig deeper. Yet I literally interacted with her for less than a minute and I'm already making future plans to date her. But I can't

focus on stupid teenage hormones right now. Mission one...return her textbook and play it cool. I drive to Twelve Red Ridge Road, the

Old Gardner house. The neighborhood was dark, thick clouds covering the sky as I exit my car. For some reason, I felt as though I

should turn back and go home. Maybe I should just leave the book on her steps, yet I would probably have just thrown it. I am

honestly afraid of the rumors about this supposedly haunted house.

 **" _I'm no coward. I can do this."_**

I take a deep breath as I walk towards the house. I figured I could see if Liza was there and if not leave the book for her. She would

need it tomorrow anyway. It made me contemplate why the hell I didn't just return it to her tomorrow morning and try to talk to her

then. But it is too late now, for my anticipation cannot wait. I finally arrive at the door. I see tiny beams of light flickering within, yet no

one seems to be home as I knock on the door with no answer. After a few moments, I put down the book by the door with a note

attached to it. As I get up, I see a another low glow of light appear in the house. The door swings open. "Carter, what brings you here?

Didn't think I'd be seeing you again this soon." Liza's sister Evelyn is at the door, eyeing me up and down with a charming expression. I

feel as though I shouldn't be here, the girl yet again making me feel uneasy. I look down awkwardly at the ground for a moment before

meeting her alluring gaze. "Umm...your sister dropped her biology book at school this morning and I wanted to return it to her. Is

she here?" There is a moment of very uncomfortable silence before Evelyn warmly responds. "How thoughtful of you. Liza went to go

grab a bite to eat. She'll be back soon, you should come in. She wanted to apologize to you about today anyway." I feel myself

practically jumping at the younger sister's invitation, yet I try to hide my nervous eagerness to talk to Liza again. Evelyn's face turns

into a slight smile, as though she could sense my heightened inner reaction. "If I could, I mean if you don't mind." I try to get out

casually. "Not at all." With this the girl steps aside to let me in. As I step forward, an immense fear immediately consumes me.

 ** _"What the hell? What is going on?..."_**

My second foot is still outside the door...not knowing why I was hesitating. "You can come in, I don't bite Carter. Unless my guests like

it that rough." Evelyn says with a wink as her smile widens. I just send her a set stare as I am quite taken by surprise at her crude

remark. "I'm kidding, relax." She teases. I force a small smile, yet her so called joke only rattles my nerves even more.

 ** _"Now you've officially lost your shit Carter. This is just a normal teenage girl who's showing you hospitality, a little_ _too_**

 ** _much..."_**

I finally step inside, looking around the rather dark atmosphere. The house is as old as people rumored it to be, lit by candles around

the stairs and lightly dimmed by a chandelier. It was huge. Although I was scared to step into the place, it truly was magnificent.

"So...you two live in the Old Gardner House?" I stupidly ask, trying to break the awkward silence. Evelyn just quietly chuckles to herself

as she crosses her arms. "So that's what everyone calls it." She grunts before continuing to talk as she looks around the room. "I guess

you could say it suits me and my sister's tastes. So Carter, tell me about yourself." Evelyn says as she leans herself against the

staircase looking ahead. I start talking. "I'm a senior, live with my dad." "Just the two of you?" She asks. I continue to answer her

questions. "Umm yeah. My mom died about a year ago." Evelyn silently sighs. "Me and Liza lost our mom too, so I understand your

loss." "I'm sorry." I say softly. She continues as if numb to her past. "It was so long ago, you just learn to move on. But my sister, she

has always had a hard time moving on." She then looks at me with a fixed gaze. "But maybe meeting you was what she needed."

 ** _In the daylight_**

 ** _I'm your sweetheart_**

 ** _You're goody-two-shoes prude is a work of art_**

 ** _But you don't know me_**

 ** _And soon you won't forget_**

 ** _Bad as can be, yeah you know I'm not so innocent_**

Her words put a stop to my heartbeat, to every thought in my mind. 'What..what do you mean?" I ask her in confusion. Evelyn

suddenly appears inches from my face. I flinch, wondering how in the world she did that. I just stare into her eyes. She was captivating

just like her sister, seeming as though I couldn't look away from her even if I wanted to. She nears closer towards me, a little too close.

"My sister is interested in you, in more ways than one." Evelyn says seductively into my ear, running her hands down my chest. I let

out a startled breath as her mouth begins to slowly move along my jaw, her hands moving up inside my shirt. My body shivers to her

unexpected cold touch, feeling Evelyn smile against me. She pulls away slightly to breath in deeply, hearing a light hissing sound as she

exhales. Her breath then trails down to my pulse, making me shudder in fear yet also in involuntary pleasure. Her hands move from my

bare upper chest to my lower stomach, her lips coming back to speak into my ear. "But I know the real reason why my sister was

drawn to you from first sight. Everything about you is rather intoxicating." I am completely freaked out now. My face is just frozen,

trying to not reveal how afraid I am of a teenage girl. Yet it seems as though Evelyn can sense my fear, audibly chuckling at my

apparent visible reaction as she goes back down again, her mouth lingering near my neck. "I think you, Liza and I will be great friends."

I don't feel her breath upon me anymore, but something wet.

 ** _"Is she?...Oh my God."_**

Evelyn is licking my neck, a girl I barely even know. You may ask what teenage guy would object to all of this? I can't say I haven't

thought about what it would be like for a girl to be this up close and personal with me, yet this was completely uncalled for. The worst

part is this girl is Liza's younger sister. I should be as far away from her as humanely possible for obvious and unknown reasons I didn't

even want to inquire about. I now feel open mouthed kisses upon my skin. My pulse begins throbbing from the girl's touch, now even

lower on my body as I feel a hand come out of my shirt wandering downward. "But while you're here and she's gone, you are going to

help me." Panicked, I try to push Evelyn away. With all my strength, I barely get her off me. I fall to the ground moving back. I see

what I saw the other night, glowing red eyes. Evelyn steps closer to me again, her eyes never off mine as she smirks darkly. I have a

feeling this girl is not human and neither is Liza. But it isn't possible, it can't be. Then I do only what came to mind. I scramble up,

pulling my pocket knife from out from behind me. As she nears even closer I jab her in the stomach. She lets out a shrill exclamation of

pain, falling on her hands and knees to the ground as her lower body is literally sizzling. I back away quickly, only to hear her let out a

frightening laugh. "Aww c'mon now...silver? And here I thought we were going to play so nicely together." She rises slow off the floor,

carefully pulling the blade from her body with the fabric of her shirt then tosses it to the ground. I watch in petrified astonishment as

her gash literally heals within seconds. I hear a growl come from Evelyn before she lifts her head, her eyes ablaze as she looks to me

with devilish intent. "But what you'll come to find about me Carter is that I like a challenge. And I most certainly am a worthy opponent

that is not one to lose."

 ** _Better beware I go bump in the night_**

 ** _Devil-may-care with a lust for life_**

 ** _And I know you_**

 ** _Can't resist me_**

 ** _Soon though you_**

 ** _Are so addicted_**

 ** _Boy you better run for your life!_**

I turn away to run, only to find that Evelyn is already there. She gives me the most malicious grin as she meets my every movement

backward. "But do you want to know what I just love? I love a good chase, watching my food try to fight back knowing they don't stand

a chance. I especially love having my way with a human before the feed, makes the kill much more satisfying." I suddenly freeze in

shock.

 ** _"Feed? KILL?!"_**

A loud hiss comes from Evelyn's mouth, her teeth visibly sharp. Fangs. I now have nowhere else to go. I am pushed against a wall, not

seeing a girl before me anymore, but a monster. I cannot move now, feeling the true strength of this girl. But how? She smiles at my

astonishment and fear, looking me up and down as she runs her tongue along her bottom lip. She then returns to my neck, her cool

breath hovering over my skin. I shake even more now, for I cannot get away. I feel Evelyn put her hand on my shoulders, keeping me

firmly in place. "Don't worry, for my sister's sake I will keep you alive. Sadly she'll be home soon, so we'll have to skip the fun part.

Though it's quite a shame, for a human as appealing as yourself should be fully savored." I've never heard something so horrifying, yet

seducing.

 ** _"Why can't I get away? Why do I want to stay? I should be fighting for my life right now!"_**

I feel Evelyn's mouth tracing along my flesh, making me become completely still in fear. "What are you?" I finally say in almost a

whisper. She comes up to look to me one last time, her eyes dark and heavy. "Tell me what you think I am...Carter." Those are her

final words before she goes back down upon me, her teeth now grazing my neck. I close my eyes as the reality now sets. Suddenly with

a roar and a rapid wind I fall to the floor. I look up as I see Liza, slamming her sister against the wall next to the fireplace in the room

ahead to my left. Her eyes are on fire, just like her sisters. **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"** I hear Liza's voice boom in rage. A

laugh comes from Evelyn, only to then hear her painfully gasp for air as she is lifted off the ground. "You should ask the boy, he

attacked me first just so we're clear." With a menacing snarl Liza lifts Evelyn up higher off the ground, elongated canines visible as her

teeth are fully bared. For the first time today I'm seeing Evelyn looking rather nervous. "Easy! Carter just came to return your book, so

I thought I'd invite him in to chat. He's still alive see? No harm no foul." With another crack, I hear Evelyn's body being slammed

forcefully into the wall. I see Liza from a distance, eyes scorching with anger at the younger girl beneath her. I've never seen anything

like it. It was as though it wasn't the girl I met this morning at all, but something else entirely. Then her eyes are suddenly looking

straight into mine from across the room. I see both the fury and danger in her eyes. They are a glowing shade of red, inhuman. I have

never been so afraid in my life.

 ** _"What is with these girls?! How are they so strong? Their eyes, their teeth. No way! There is no such thing!"_**

But for a moment I am taken back to the other night.

 ** _"Those red eyes. The pool of blood. VAMPIRES?!"_**

I get up in a panic bolting for the door. Just as I am nearing the exit a dark figure appears in front of me, my vision turning completely

black.

 ** _Welcome to the nightmare in my head_**

 ** _Say hello to something scary_**

 ** _The monster in your bed_**

 ** _Just give in and you won't be sorry_**

 ** _Welcome to my other side_**

 ** _Hello it's Mz Hyde!_**

 _"Mz. Hyde" - Halestorm_

 **Just a heads up: If otherwise noted, it is Liza's POV or general. I will put on top who it is if someone else in the story. Also if you like the story check it out on Wattpad and give it a vote! Please and thank you! =) Link on my main page!**


	14. Rage & Rearviews (UPDATED 1222)

**Moments Earlier...**

I just came back from feeding, the blood from a couple foul mouthed men outside a bar in town still very prudent in my mouth. The

faint taste of booze on my tongue is a delight to my senses, giving me a light buzz. I need a drink after today. Whatever that boy was

doing to me was really messing with my head. Last night I almost drained a man. Now tonight I fed yet again from two humans for one

was not sufficient enough to keep cravings in check. My behavior at the school today was even more bizarre, and now I know why. I

need to forget about Carter and any gravitation I feel towards him. However I can't seem to shake myself of the boy, the very thought

of him driving me mad with want. His blood. His touch. I just want him all to myself. I fed again in attempt to bring my focus elsewhere

even if it was only for a short while. The blood I took made me more aware than ever of my surroundings, even with the alcohol from

those mortals in my system. It made me feel alive; making me aware of every sight, every sound, and something that smells very off

inside my new home. I sniff the air, my eyes slowly closing then snapping open not even a second after with a crimson glow. I smell not

only Evelyn's blood, but I also smell a human in the house. It is a scent so overwhelming I did not have to take a second guess at what

is causing my mouth to water, even when it hasn't even been an hour since I last fed. A heart is beating so loud from fright, his

panicked breath only increasing in pace.

 ** _"Was this how Annabelle was connected to me when I was human? My blood so potent it_ _made her hyperaware of my_**

 ** _every move and emotion? Were me and the boy connected in_ _this way?"_**

This couldn't be... for I wouldn't allow it. All I know in this moment is that Carter's very much in danger. Evelyn invited him in, and that

was her biggest mistake. With intense speed I bring my sister away from Carter to shove her violently against the fireplace, blinded by

fury as I could smell his scent all over her.

 ** _"How dare she touch him. How dare she try to take what is mine_. _Mine?"_**

I eye him across the room, his heart now in even worse detriment from both terror and alarm. I want to go to him, to comfort him. But

I know there is a much bigger part of me that wants to sink my fangs into his pulsing jugular. His fear excites and scares me at the

same time. I want him to be afraid, the reasons being complicated. One reason being I want him to stay away, sensing the immediate

threat to his own life. But I also thrive on his fear, his heightened emotions making his blood stand out even more to my senses. The

expression upon Carter's face watching me is rather unsettling. He now sees we are nothing like your typical girls next door. He tries to

flee, but I couldn't let that happen. I bring myself in front of him with my inhuman speed, dazing him into a deep sleep. He falls into my

arms, holding him delicately. Him being so close is having an effect on me even unconscious. My eyes begin to glow intensely, my head

by instinct inching closer to his neck. I quickly realize what I am doing, shutting my eyes to bring myself back and remember the

situation at hand. My lust for Carter I turn back into rage as I settle him on the floor. I leave his side, only to yet again grab Evelyn by

the throat. "I said take it easy! I was just having some insightful conversation with our new friend." I growl ferociously at her foolish

words. My grip becomes tighter while she winces and laughs darkly at the same time. "And what did I say about leaving the boy be?!

You will stay away from him understood? Never invite him in again!" I state in a threatening tone. Evelyn just laughs again as she

watches me struggle even in my unrelenting demeanor. "Wow. Carter surely has some effect on you doesn't he? I can see it in your

eyes what you really want with him. You don't even know the boy yet you can't seem to control your desire for him. Don't worry though

sister, I'll keep your dirty little secret safe." I can't deny she is right, yet ignore her commentary as I walk over to the boy again. I pick

him up in my arms then settle him onto the couch in our living area. I look entranced yet again at his features while they are at a

peaceful stillness. I could just watch him for hours like this. I run the back of my fingers along his cheek.

 ** _"How intriguing. How easy it would be to take from him while he's sleeping. It's almost too irresistible to pass up when I_**

 ** _have him right where I want him."_**

I come out of my darkening thoughts realizing both my eyes and a now lengthened fingernail have trailed it's way down to the main

artery in Carter's neck. I pull my hand away only to search the pockets of his jeans. He didn't have a wallet on him. I suspect he

must live rather close if he was foolish enough to be driving without his license on hand. It was either that or like mine his mind wasn't

thinking about anything else but our first face to face encounter this morning. I then grab his car keys from his side right pocket. I go

outside to search his vehicle, only to find nothing that will be of help to get him home. I go back inside again to find his unlocked cell

phone in his other pocket. I shake my head as to how awfully easy that was.

 ** _"Although intriguing he could use a little more caution and common sense when it came to his own personal_**

 ** _belongings..."_**

Yet I realize that I am the one who thoughtlessly left their textbook behind at school and caused this night of disaster. I would never

say this aloud, for Evelyn surely would have a field day. But now I have an even bigger problem to face, how to get this boy home

without getting caught. Even when I find out where he lives, I cannot enter the home unless invited in. His parents would most

definitely not be okay having a mystery girl arrive to their home, finding their unconscious son in the passenger's side of his own

vehicle. I look at Carter's contact book. "Sam" is the first name on his favorites list, their address right below the phone number. Thank

God for evolving human inventions. I find Sam's contact in hopes this person will be my saving grace in this unfortunate situation.

 **"Sam?"**

I text the number, getting a response back within seconds.

 **"Yea dude. U kno...ur best friend. You left me hangin today. What is goin on with u?"**

Apparently I had been right in that Carter has been just out of sorts as I was from today's events. I'm curious if that's why he found

where I lived just to return a textbook.

 **"Sorry about that. Are you home?"**

I text back.

 **"Yea...bored as hell. You should come chill."**

 _Bingo._

 **"I'll be there soon."**

I'm about to near Carter again, yet the phone vibrates once more. I look to the text message as it's contents make my eyebrows raise.

 **"Hey so...think I have a chance with Liza? Fat chance rite?"**

It is clear that these two were discussing me earlier. Sam was certainly right in his questioning, yet I smirk as I find it rather cute.

Carter did not only take interest in me, but his best friend has a little crush as well. Yet he is not the one on my mind.

 **"Yeah...wouldn't count on it."**

With this final text I put the phone in my pocket then pick up Carter to walk to the front door. Evelyn watches me in amusement as she

leans on the lower railing of the staircase. "Leaving so soon? I wonder how Annabelle would feel about your new little lamb, a little

uneasy I bet." Evelyn's comment makes my skin crawl. I ignore her gaze then stop in the middle of the room to speak to her once

more. "Annabelle is no longer my concern. And I'm leaving to yet again pay the price for your carelessness. If I ever see you near

Carter again your consequences will be more severe than this night. I hope I've made myself clear." I continue my walk to the door as

Evelyn shouts back. "Whatever you say sister! Oh and by the way, tell your lover boy to stop going around carrying silver knives in his

pockets!" I freeze, looking behind me to the silver blade on the floor. I take the blood red scarf off my neck, going over to pick up the

object with it. I observe it, finding it is just your typical pocket knife. I then turn to look to my sister in wry curiosity. "Enlighten me

Evelyn. What would give Carter the desire to attack you for absolutely no apparent reason?" There is a moment of silence as Evelyn just

shrugs. I take steps towards her, holding the boy secure to me with one arm and his own silver knife in the other. "Well...you

see. I may have wanted to play around a little..."My eyes flash crimson as I dash towards where she stood, only for Evelyn to use her

speed to end up at the top of the staircase. She puts her hands up in defense. "BUT I DIDN'T! Not really, a little innocent probing never

hurt anyone." I send Evelyn fiery daggers only to smile slightly, looking at the tip of the knife. "Do you recall talking about colors earlier

today sister? Well I myself find silver to be rather dull, repulsive even. I like red much better. Don't you? **We are vampires after**

 **all.** " I mock darkly, using Evelyn's own play on words to my full advantage. I look back to her as she is nervously eyeing the silver

blade in my grip. "At this moment in time I will have to disagree with you on that." I move to the very edge of the bottom steps as I

raise the covered knife with it's sharp point fully in her view. "Then get to the point before this knife goes back in your stomach for the

second time tonight!" My voice becomes venomous, my wearing thin patience with Evelyn at it's brink. She takes an immediate step

back as throws her hands up again now in surrender. "Okay! So I had a little bit of fun, not too much fun. I just wanted to get a feel for

the boy my big sister is so infatuated with. He got a little freaked out and pulled it out on me. Wasn't expecting it that's for sure." "Do

you suspect he had any prior knowledge of our kind?" I sharply speak up to her. "Nope." Evelyn answers with a pop as she leans herself

over the railing. "Way too timid to be a slayer if that's what you're asking. Yet he must have some balls to have stabbed me like that." I

put the knife down, looking at the remnants of Evelyn's blood upon it only to wipe it off with my scarf. "Sorry to say sister but you sure

as hell deserved it. And for the record I am not infatuated so shut up." I grimly spat. I see my sister roll her eyes as I put the blade

back in it's department, rolling the knife tightly in my scarf to secure it in the boy's side jean pocket. I finally make it with Carter to the

front door, opening it only to hear Evelyn having the last word as always. "Keep telling yourself that! Also tell Carter not to be a

stranger! He was indeed a pleasure to talk to!" With this I head outside with Carter to go to his car. I stop to look him as Evelyn's words

make me tense.

 ** _"Why would the boy carry a knife around with him? I sense he is quite pure, entirely too innocent to do any real damage._**

 ** _And what would my sister have had to talk about with him? Evelyn is not one to have full on conversation with humans_**

 ** _unless she got something out of it..."_**

My mind is full of questions, yet I need to get Carter home before things can become any more complicated. I place Carter in the

passenger side of the vehicle. Too many times today the both of us have been entirely too close for comfort. I eye his neck once again

as his smell is screaming at me to take his blood right where he rested. I shake myself out of my struggle as I head to the driver's seat.

As if this night couldn't get any worse, now I am going to be in very close closed quarters with the boy who sings to me in every way.

Wonderful. I turn on the ignition as I put all the windows down. Thankfully I did not have to breathe, yet it is all but tempting. I am also

thankful Sam is only five minutes from where I live. He must have been the one to tell Carter of my whereabouts if he lived so close. I

would have to make this as discreet as possible. I arrive at the home, putting up all the windows up then text Sam inside the car.

 **"Let's go out."**

It takes a few moments for the boy to respond.

 **"What? It's a school night. My parents will kill me!"**

 ** _"Damn humans and their rules. Just because I have my own rules to follow does not mean I need to follow all of theirs_**

 ** _too."_**

I text back rapidly.

 **"Need to talk. Come outside to the car."**

In a couple of minutes I hear the closing of a door as I sense another human making their way towards me. I hear knocking on my

window as I view a figure of a male looking suspiciously inside. I open the window , keeping my head down as I side eye through my

hair a handsome boy a little shorter than Carter looking at my hidden figure puzzled, then in alarm to his passed out friend in the

passenger seat. "WHAT THE HELL?! I pull him roughly by the collar, snapping my head up as my pupils dilate focusing in on him. "Get

inside." I order lowly. He immediately gets in the back seat. I say nothing else as I pull out of the driveway, hearing Sam's breath

increasing in pace as everything is making no sense to him. It was too dark for him to see my face. yet my hair stood out to my current

inconvenience. "Liza?! Mind telling me what the fuck is going on?! What did you do to Carter?!" Sam yells. "Just tell me where he

lives!"I bark annoyed as I drive a little too hastily in the quiet neighborhood. Sam reveals the boys address as I stay silent again.

Speaking meant I had to breathe, and the boy's scent mixed in with Carter's undeniably delicious one was indeed not a good

combination for my control right now. It takes everything to keep in the lustful hiss that wants to emerge from my mouth. Yet I keep it

down. My teeth stay clamped together or else the boy would see something he shouldn't. This didn't matter within a few seconds

however. I hear the boy yell startled as I see his eyes in the rearview mirror as well as my own. My eyes have changed to their glowing

crimson yet again, making the boy jump out of his skin. "What the?! What are you?!" The always common question. I have to pull over,

or else I fear Carter's friend will jump out of the car in fright. I get out, opening up Sam's door as he starts to back away quickly and

almost screams bloody murder. Yet I pin him to the backseat, covering his mouth as I begin to compel him again. "I'm not going to

hurt you or your friend. In return you will not run. You will not scream. You are going to do exactly as your told then once our time

together ends forget about what you have witnessed." Sam in a trance slowly nods as I get off of him to return to my place in the

driver's seat. We soon arrive at Carter's residence. It is a rather interesting home, a decently sized rustic white that it is settled in a

nice yet small suburban neighborhood, only a few other residences within it. I observe the house, no visible light inside whatsoever.

"Where are Carter's parents?" I ask to Sam. He answers still rather dazed. "He lives with his father. His mother was murdered almost a

year ago." My heart immediately sinks for the one beside me. I knew pain of losing a parent, not only one but both very well. It is one

of the worst losses you will ever experience, as though a piece of yourself is missing forever. That also explains why the boy carries

that weapon around with him. Violence in the cities of New York I had always remembered as being worrisome, especially always

having the carry around the always vivid memory of what happened to my own family. But I have to remain focused to the task at

hand. "Give me your phone." I put out a hand for Sam to give me what I am asking. I delete the conversation from tonight from both

boy's phones, erasing any evidence of my involvement for these two would soon remember nothing. "Get out of the car and don't

move." I order him as I go around to Carter's side. I take a steadying breath before opening the door. I watch Carter as he is still in

slumber. Now it is the moment of truth. When I compelled him the first time, I just put him to sleep. When I awaken him, he will still

have every recollection of tonight in his mind. I would have to finish this quickly to prevent further revealing myself to him, to make

him forget about who and what I truly am. I wish I could explain everything, but I know no explanation would change how this must

end. Carter cannot become close to me or my world, for this fatal attraction would only lead to irreversible consequences for the both of

us. Yet me and Carter both feel something, something it seems that we may not be able to ignore within ourselves. "Sam, come here."

I call out softly, placing Carter down on the floor to rest his head on the car. I pull in Sam with my eyes, making my orders loud and

clear. "When Carter awakes, you will not remember any of this. I was never here. You two went out and he is going to drive you home."

I should have stopped there, yet I cannot help myself but to compel him even further. "And I would look for someone else to suit your

heart's desires. Although admirable, Liza is entranced by another." With this I pull away then head over to where Carter rested. I sit

beside him, taking a deep breath before finishing the deed. "Awaken." I whisper. Carter's eyes open slowly, suddenly looking confused

into my own. "Those eyes..." He gets out in a drowsy sense of wonder. It was as if he hadn't seen the eyes of monster earlier, but of

something beautiful. I cannot help but to smirk slightly at his words as I look calmly to him. "I could say the same about you." My

lightened expression then fades, grasping his head with both hands as I look deep into his eyes. "However I cannot let you remember

mine. And if you wish to stay alive, I suggest you distance yourself from me. Yet if you are just as stubborn as I, then we just may be

both in trouble won't we?" My body cannot help itself, my head now moving in closer to his. Carter does not react, only breathing lightly

upon my face. With this I bring my lips firmly upon his. I linger for a few moments, taking in his sweet essence even as I hear a small

grunt of shock come from him. Carter just looks at me rather bewildered as I pull away, still nearing close to him as silence fills the

night time air. I am even at shock within myself, yet I also knew this was coming. I could not control my instinct to kiss him, a pull to

be close that I felt the moment I met him as well as craving his blood. But I know I went too far, forcing my own desires upon him

without even knowing his own. There is just something about him that I cannot resist. Maybe it is truly just the blood running through

his veins. Maybe it is his beautiful features that I want to know every part of from the inside out. Maybe it is everything about him. I

focus in on his eyes before I do something even more rash that I will quickly regret. "You must forget of this night. All you will

remember is you returned the book to Liza's. No one was home, you saw nothing. Then you went out with Sam. Tomorrow will be a

new day, a new beginning. Goodnight Carter." I disappear out of plain sight, jumping up on the roof of the house as I watch the two

boys come back to themselves. Carter looks disgruntled as he looks to his surroundings realizing he is on the ground. "Carter?!" Sam

voices echoes. Carter gets up to pat his clothes before looking confused to Sam. "What were we doing tonight?" He asks his best friend

who looks just as lost. "I don't know...SHIT!" The boy is dead pale as he looks to his phone. "Ten missed calls in the last five minutes?!

I'm so dead. You gotta get me home!" Carter reaches in his back pocket, pulling out his knife with my scarf around it. He pulls out his

knife to look at the garment "Where did this come from?" I hear him quietly talking to himself. His eyes remain fixed on the crimson

cloth, yet Sam looks to him with his hands thrown in the air. "Dude what are you doing?! We gotta go! With this the two boys get into

Carter's car and drive away. As I watch the car disappear as a tinge of guilt fills me. I wish I could apologize to the boy's friend for

being the cause of his trouble, yet I did what was necessary to get Carter and myself back home in one piece. The human would get

over it soon enough. I just don't know if I can get over what occurred a minute ago. Carter would not remember it, yet now it will be a

memory that would appear in my mind every time I come into contact with him.

 ** _"What was I thinking?!"_**

I don't know how to feel; guilty, angry, hungry for more. I now know something for a fact: Ever since this morning in the office...who

am I kidding? Even the night before when I lost control in the alley, I could sense Carter. I crave him, all of him. But I mind myself that

he one that I have really only known for one day. Have I no tact? I know I cannot have him, yet I see giving him my crimson scarf as a

symbol. He now has a piece of myself, and that is the only piece I can permit him to have. For his sake and my own, he must stay

away from me. I will not let another be in control of me like this, not again. I promised myself a long time ago I would never allow my

sire or anyone else to bound me again. Even with Aiden I never had felt this untamable. Carter is like no other, one that could ruin

everything I have fought so hard to defeat within myself. No matter how strong the pull to the human is I won't let it win. I will conquer

this, without fail.


	15. A Lesson In History (UPDATED 0127)

I look to the sky as the sun is in its wake. My mind is warped around last night's events. I am furious at Evelyn for what she almost

did to Carter. She crossed a line, very well knowing the effect he has on me. I am even more upset at my own actions, for he isn't

mine. I do not understand why I am letting this human get to me so much, and we only formally met yesterday. I sigh to myself as I

sit on my house roof. If it wasn't for the power of compulsion last night, Carter and his best friend would have full acknowledgement

of mine and my sister's secret. This was not how I wanted to start my time back in New York. The sun is becoming brighter now,

which means it's time to get ready for the school day.

 ** _"Is school even worth the risk?"_**

I was having second thoughts about going back to Portland High, to find another school to attend. But I cannot deny the need to see

Carter again. He is my addiction, while I would just be the monster under his bed. With another silent sigh, I jump off the roof and

land in front of the car. I think for a moment.

 ** _"A quick run to school would be nice, but someone would surely see me if I am not careful. So taking the car it is."_**

I arrive at the school, breathing in deeply before I head inside. I make my way to my locker as the first school bell rings. I see Carter

right down the hall. I remember that we have first period together to my current dread. Maybe I could change my blocks around to

avoid him, but maybe I didn't want to. He begins to walk in my direction. I slightly open my locker to block myself from view. Yet I

can't take my gaze off of him, wearing a perfectly fitted black white and grey sweatshirt with a white button up underneath and black

jeans. I find him to be as pleasing to the eye almost as much as he is to my keen sense of smell. Yet I also observe him to be

although kind natured a little bit of a loner, not really taking notice to the other students in the hallway. His mother only died a year

ago. Enduring the death of a loved one can put you in a place of extreme isolation in your own head, feeling you are out of world in

comparison to everyone else.

 ** _"I wish I knew what enters his mind when he thinks of me..."_**

My eyes become huge as I see my crimson scarf poking out from the side of his backpack. It brings back memories of the night prior

between just the two of us, moments that I would always secretly cherish; holding him in my arms, getting lost in his eyes, the

feeling of his warm lips on mine.

 ** _"Running my fingers along that delectable-looking neck of his..."_**

I put my head fully in my locker as without warning I felt a jolt of pain, my vision flashing crimson. My mouth bares open as my fangs

fully protrude with a hiss.

 ** _"Not Again. Fuck..."_**

I shut my blood red eyes, taking a long steady breath. After a few moments I reopen them, my sight having returned back to normal

as my fangs retract back in my mouth. I subconsciously hear the bell ring again. I look out to see Carter and everyone else is gone

out of the hallway. I am literally dead, and so is my new attendance record. Once again Carter's scent is hitting me like nothing I've

ever experienced, even from a distance. But I must do my best to ignore it and not vamp out every time I see the damn kid. I fed so

much the night before so I wouldn't struggle. Obviously after last night's events and now this morning it wasn't working at all. I close

my locker, yet again taking a deep breath.

 ** _"I will get through this. I will forget about Carter. Things will be different here."_**

I am about to use my supernatural speed as I'm the only one in the hallway until..."Hey sis!" I turn to see my sister facing me with a smirk. Ignoring her, I

begin to walk the other away. "You'll have to talk to me sometime Liza! Haven't fed on your new friend without me I hope. Maybe we could meet him for

lunch today, maybe even after school for a little play date." I now use my speed to face her. "What happened last night will not happen again. I can't stop you

from your recklessness with the innocent but I will not let you touch the boy." Evelyn chuckles amused as my predatory nature is showing. "Oh I get it. You

don't wanna share your newfound pet. I guess I'll accept that, for now." In an instant she is gone. I put a hard hand to my forehead.

 ** _"I just don't know what I am going to do with you Evelyn..."_**

 ** _Whatever you're searching for_**

 ** _You won't find it here_**

 ** _But I'll admit something keeps pulling me back into your atmosphere_**

 ** _ _I'm really good at mistakes__**

 ** _ _All the marks I left on the page__ _ _  
__**

 ** _ _They seem to never wanna disappear__**

I finally make my way to my biology class. I open the door in the teacher's mid sentence as everyone stares up at me. I glance over and see Carter giving me

a slight smile, as if my sister didn't try to violate him the night before. And he surely didn't recollect me wanting to devour him in multiple senses.

Unfortunately I must remember, and it only puts the thought in my mind that this boy is going to be the death of me. The blonde next to him sends me a

death glare as she notices he cannot take his eyes off of me. It makes me wonder if him and the girl have some sort of history. All the while I hear guys

whistling in their seats and girls whispering to one another, which unknowingly for them I am well aware of everything going on around me including all their

ill banter. I snap out of my observations as I hear the teacher start to talk towards me in an irritated tone. "Nice for you to join us both a day late and ten

minutes late today Miss Thompson. I know you're new but I will not tolerate tardiness." I nod once as I approach the teacher. "My apologies sir. It won't

happen again." I say in response. My voice seems to have stirred some of the male students, eyeing at my figure from top to bottom. The teacher is even

staring at me, creepy yet unavoidable. He grunts as he turns his attention back to front of the room. "Anyhow, class, this is Liza Thompson. She just moved

here from Maine and will be your classmate." He pointed for me to take a seat. I walk forward as I sense many emotions and smell many scents. I look

around, to my dismay there is only one seat left. That seat is right across from Carter, who is sitting next to the girl reeking of jealousy. As I walk closer, his

scent only becomes stronger. I could feel his gaze upon me, but I ignore it. I hold my breath as I sit down. The perk of not having to breathe right now is a

life saver, for I don't know how much self control I would have without it. I am nervous to look at Carter, even if there is a pull inside of me to meet his eyes.

I felt guilty for what happened last night. I knew he didn't remember because I made him forget. But I remember, and I have to live with that. I have to

protect him from myself and even Evelyn. To do that, I have to hate him and make him hate me. "So before we get started testing our first animal sample of

the year, time for a little trivia question to give you a hint." The class groans. **"Ugh again?"** **"He does this shit every year..."** "I know. Four years of

science with me has been such torture. Alright, so can anyone tell me what two supernatural creatures have been apart of New York's common folklore since

the 1900s." The class goes silent. "Oh c'mon. Anyone? Someone pleasantly surprise me this year..." "Vampires and werewolves sir." I call out. Most of the

kids just give me dirty looks as the teacher smiles impressed. "Correct Ms. Thompson. For being new to the state you sure know your stuff. The kids just start

laughing, everyone except for Carter who's eyes are set on me. "Vampires? Werewolves? You're shittin us Mr. Porter right?!" A buff looking boy wearing a

football sweatshirt calls out. **"New girl would know, just look at her."** With my hearing I catch the girl beside Carter making a remark to her friend next to

her as they laugh. I just smirk to myself.

 ** _"If only they knew..."_**

"Language Nate! And no, Miss Thompson is indeed correct. Stories say that both vampires and werewolves were inhabitants of our lands, living right

amongst humankind. "Sure...and my great grandfather was the father of all vampires." The boy mocks making the class laugh. "It was the mother, actually."

I respond back, not taking my head away from my book. "Right again Liza! The stories also tell us that a woman was head of the vampires in this very city by

the name Marilyn Red." "Yeah...and Sirius Black led the werewolves! What, now Harry Potter is real?" I just roll my eyes as the class laughs again. "That is

quite enough Mr. Hoff. That is why it is called folklore. It is at best a fable myth that our community has passed on throughout history." Although the teacher

was wrong that his trivia was just fantasy, he was right in every detail of his history lesson. It was also correct that my maker was known in New York as

Marilyn Red, keeping her real identity hidden from those she saw as her enemies. She was and is the true original vampire: Annabelle Hoffman. This I

find humorous as I just learned of this obnoxious boy's last name.

 ** _"Hoff huh? He wouldn't last a minute with Annabelle, unless he wanted his heart gutted out. Since that isn't possible I'm sure Evelyn would_**

 ** _love a piece of him..."_**

"Alright enough now everyone! Since you can't seem to contain yourselves I want you all to read silently pages 20-25 then answer the questions at the end of

the section. If you need help grab a friend." The teacher instructed. The class begins to silently work. Carter keeps glancing at me, making it hard for me to

focus on anything but him. Yet I continue to keep myself from inhaling his scent. Although while I didn't have to breathe it was nice to do so. "Hey." I hear

him say. I turn my head towards him, knowing he is indeed talking to me, only to go back down absently to the words of my textbook. "Do you need

something? If you're anything like the rest of these imbeciles I'm sure you could use a history lesson." I respond coldly. Then I just have to breathe. This is a

terrible mistake, for his smell is amazing as always. I want nothing more in this moment than to reach over and bite him, or to kiss him as I did last night. Yet

this time, he would fully be aware of what was going on. But I have enough restraint to hold back. I am surely better than that. The best thing is to be rude

towards him. I cannot lead him into any sort of relationship with me. But even after my attempt to turn him off he just continues to talk. "No. I was just

wanted to ask if you're feeling better since yesterday." My body turns stiff as I am quite shocked by his response. After how I talked to him moments ago I

was undeserving of his concern. Yet I must continue in this act for his better well being.

 ** _Why do you still come around?_**

 ** _When all I do is push, push, push you away_ _  
_**

 ** _I really really wanna take a chance on you but I_**

 ** _I hesitate_**

"Much." I murmur, only to seconds later look up to him again. The next words out of my mouth just come spilling out. "Thank you, for returning my

belongings last night." I pretend to return to my work again, distracted by the human yet trying to avoid any more conversation. However he will not let up to

my dismay and unfortunately pleasure. "Don't mention it." He grins in my direction. I have to fight returning the expression.

 ** _"He truly is gorgeous. His blood calls to me...smelling his own fervor. I wonder what he tastes_ _like...maybe soon_ _I'll come to find out..."_**

"Would you like someone to show you around? You must still be figuring the place out. I'd be happy to help." His voice suddenly brings me back to reality. "I

think I can handle that task on my own thanks" I cut him off almost immediately, my voice turning cold again as I keep looking down at my book. Oh how

much I want to say yes, but I cannot grow close to him. Yet I cannot contain my heightened curiosity as I hear the girl next to Carter talking to him obviously

trying to get his attention off of me. She then turns to her friend on the other side to whisper to her. I put my good hearing to even better use. **"There's no**

 **way in hell new girl can have Carter. We'll show her how things work around here. Look how pale she is. What a freak."** I look over to my new

best friend as I felt her and her companion's eyes on me. I wave to them with a wag of my fingers as I send blondie a smug-like smirk. Her face turns beet

red as her blood rushes to her head in anger. She just glares at me while her friend expression turns rather anxious. If the blonde knew better, she would

rethink her proposition to threaten me.

 ** _"Like she'd even stand a chance, although I cannot wait to see her try."_**

"Is there a problem ladies?" The teacher spoke up to the room as he looked to both me and the pair of girls on my right side. I speak up as I'm done playing it

civil with these unrefined humans. "Well I'd like to point out that if any of you have something you wish to say of me, I'm right here and I actually have a

name. I'm sure I nor Mr. Porter here have to spell it out for you." The room goes dead silent with the exception of a few faint Ooo's from some male students.

The teacher hushes the class completely. "Noted Miss Thompson. Now class get back to work, independently. Not a word more from anyone or they will be

receiving detention." I return back to my book to continue reading as everyone avoids looking at me. Yet there's a pair of eyes still determined to destroy

what's currently left of my sanity. I see Carter watching me from the corner of his eye. I could hear a change in his heart beat after my words with the class.

His blood flow increasing in speed is causing my self restraint to falter. I refuse to breathe in his scent, for I feared I would lose control and draw even worse

attention onto myself. I grip the desk from under me tightly, grinding my teeth together as I continuously glance to the clock on the wall. After thirty minutes,

the bell rings and I quickly pick up my things and head for the door. This was going to be harder than I anticipated. I am usually on my best behavior, yet the

girl set me off. I can't help but feel extremely possessive when it comes to Carter. He sets me aflame, making me do things, reckless things. Reckless is rarely

a word that I would use to describe myself, Evelyn proudly carrying that title. I'm set of finding out what connects him and the girl together, scheming the

best plan to make sure they had no future. But that is just the beast talking. It is also set on having Carter even if it ended up killing him or anyone who

threatened that. It is now a fact: I have to rid myself of this boy, or he would be dead before the end of the week.

 ** _I'm afraid to start_ _  
_**

 ** _Don't wanna break your heart_**

 ** _Just finished picking up the pieces from this mess_**

 ** _I never meant to hurt nobody_**

 ** _But now I tend to move slowly_**

 ** _Cause if I ever slip from your fingertips_**

 ** _My name would be stained on your lips_**

 _"Stained" - Tori Kelly_


	16. Food Fights & Late Night Bites (UP 0126)

**_Locked up in my hurricane head_**

 ** _Bloody knuckles paint the whole place red_**

 ** _Straightjacket, straight tie me to the bed_**

 ** _All alone in a room full of misfits_**

 ** _Cold blooded, cold hearted on a hit list_**

 ** _Paranoid, struggling, I gotta kick this_**

I make my way to sit down at an empty table in the cafeteria. My sensitive ears pick up heavily the loud chatter of students as they

get their food. I envy them, for their form of sustenance for decades has tasted like nothing but dirt to me. This is something I've had

to fully accept over the years. Yet as a newborn vampire I learned the hard way as I decided to test my limits after my first hunt.

Annabelle made clear the fatal consequences if I resisted my new nature. Yet there was more. With the sire bond while her bite could

affect me in many ways her blood deemed itself to be even more powerful. It was the main ingredient to keeping the beast within

from devouring me whole. I had already been force fed from her twice, before my transformation and after as I experienced drinking

human blood for the first time. From first taste Annabelle's blood was like a drug, something I did not want to have control over me if

I could help it. I also tried to disassociate myself with it for I wanted to be as detached as I could be to this life of vampirism. Yet I

soon felt the pull to feed, becoming so ill of the thought of taking human blood again. I was insistent in my stubborn ways, refusing

to go out on the next hunt. Annabelle warned of what would happen if I did not feed properly, putting multiple lives including my very

own at risk all at once. Although she unapologetically enjoyed every part of the hunt, particularly the kill, she was smart in her

methods of keeping her kind unexposed. Vampires were to hunt in dark or secluded areas to remain inconspicuous and avoid

revealing their true nature to the broad public. They were to clean up after their feedings which included wiping their prey's memory

to keep them from talking, particularly if a human was just a "one night stand" type of arrangement. It was typical to occasionally move

locations, keeping ourselves hidden from the hateful eyes of werewolves and the even more unwanted company of hunters. And as

much as Annabelle reveled in the kill, she also had enough self control to keep her prey alive. Either way she left no evidence behind,

making it impossible for one to track a victim dead or alive back to herself. She intended for none of that to change even as she

changed me and Evelyn. As our maker, Annabelle kept us bound to her for she knew of the exposure a newly turned vampire could

unravel if not given the proper instruction to gain control of their primal instincts. She also acknowledged I needed much more time

than Evelyn to adjust to my new life, one night offering her blood to help settle me and finally come to my senses. Yet I refused her

help. Done trying, Annabelle left the house with Evelyn to go feed. I thought I'd be able handle it, but the bloodlust drove me to

complete madness. However I wasn't going to let it consume me, or at least that's what I initially thought.

 ** _March 14th 1953_**

 _I began to head to a tavern in town. People were passing me in all directions, hearing their hearts pounding through their chests as_

 _the_ _deadly sweet scent of their blood overwhelmed me. I shaded my eyes even as it was the dead of night. "Isn't it too late to be_

 _wearing_ _shades honey? Might wanna get your eyes checked." A group of young men laughed as they passed me. In that moment my_

 _control_ _was slipping, with a guttural growl turning to forcefully grab the man who spoke to me up by the collar of his shirt. My eyes_

 _could see_ _perfectly his neck, the one I wanted to messily rip apart. Yet with the gasps surrounding me I come back to myself as I let_

 _him go and_ _rushed away._

 _ **"You cannot lose control tonight, not allowing even a drop of human blood to be spilt upon your hands. You will prove**_

 _ **Annabelle wrong. You're stronger than this.**_

 _I finally made it to the darkened tavern, asking for a private booth to better hide myself. I kept my glasses on, remaining downcast_

 _as_ _the waiter came around. When he asked what I wanted, I couldn't deny that the thought of taking the entire restaurant as my own_

 _personal buffet didn't run through my mind. Yet instead I ordered things that I craved when human, making sure I'd get my fill. But_

 _when my food came, just looking at it made me sick to my stomach._

 _ **"You know what will happen if you try to eat that young one. Don't do this to yourself…"**_

 _Right when I heard her voice in my head I lost it, shoveling into my mouth what was in front of me. I made the attempt to down their_

 _food even as the bodies full of delicious crimson liquid surrounding me were begging to be taken. The first mouthful as promised_

 _instantly took a toll on my body, heaving it back up right on the restaurant floor. My throat became as irritatingly dry as the desert on_

 _a_ _scorching summer's day. My conscience nearly shut down, my vision becoming dark and distorted as all my mind could envision_

 _was a_ _sea of crimson. I saw the blood flowing through each human body in the facility, hearing it travel perfectly through their_

 _bloodstream._ _The beast was about to reveal itself until a man came beside me in attempt to help. He put out his hand. "Everything is_

 _going to be_ _alright. Did you come here alone?" My focus is fixed on the main artery in his arm, only to break completely as the man_

 _tries to reach_ _out to my glasses to reveal my eyes. "NO!" I shout with an inhumane urgency. His heart beat was now tormenting me_

 _as it became the_ _only sound I could hear.. My body begins to tremble in hunger, my mouth aching to open as my fangs elongate_

 _inside. I now refused to_ _leave alone and empty handed, for the man's blood swimming through my senses had set my killer instincts_

 _in overdrive. I was about_ _to pounce upon my chosen prey, until my head snapped up to see a woman behind him looking to me_

 _worried with a young infant in_ _her arms._

 _ **"I cannot do this, ridding a wife and child of their father. Papa..."**_

 _I would not become like those men who took my family away from me . I couldn't become a monster_. **"Annabelle...please...help**

 **me…"**

 _I ran out of the pub. Just as I had made it out the door I felt a hand grab me by the hair roughly, pulling me to their mouth._

 _"Did you_ _think I would forget the way you handled me earlier bitch? Let me return the favor." The voice was of the crude man from_

 _earlier that_ _night. And right then I was gone. I gave my attacker no time to do or say anything else, for I immediately had him tightly_

 _by the_ _throat. With a violent snarl I threw the human backward into the alley behind us. I finally took off my sunglasses, crushing_

 _them as I_ _slowly began to approach him. I kept my head down, soon to reveal what I could no longer hide. The man got up in_

 _complete fright as I_ _let out a deathly hiss before using my speed to meet him, wrapping my arms completely around him. I keep my_

 _eyes hidden with a low_ _chuckle. "You wanted to see my eyes didn't you honey? " I purred with hidden malice against him. I finally_

 _raise my head, revealing_ _pitch black eyes. "Be careful what you wish for." With this I yank his head to the side before he has the_

 _chance to exclaim his terror. I_ _sink my teeth into his neck to drain him without remorse._

 **I thought one would have been enough, one would suffice to tame the bloodlust. How wrong I was. I had ended up not**

 **only** **taking a life that** **night, but three. However the true tragedy was the couple I had killed had a life they left behind,**

 **being** **the greatest victim of all. A** **child.**

 _"Shhh. Please don't make this harder for me." I have a woman pinned beneath me to the wall in the alley. The human sobbed as she_

 _pleaded for her own life, looking in devastated horror to her dead husband beside her. The man from the restaurant had come out to_

 _the alley way to find me just as I was done draining my first victim. I couldn't stop myself from taking him as my second course,_

 _barely_ _recognizing he was the one who had wanted to help me. Yet the beast didn't care, out for blood as it only wanted to soothe the_

 _raging_ _hunger in my being. I was still in my ravenous state even after draining two humans, dangerously hissing at the woman who_

 _arrived_ _just as I dropped her husband to the floor. I was ready for the kill again, yet I came back just the slightest as I saw her_

 _holding her_ _baby in it's carrier. Their infant was now crying profusely, the woman dropping it as with inhuman speed I slammed her_

 _into the wall._ _The little one's cries made me unable to think as I held it's mother in my grasp. "My husband came to help you and you_

 _killed him you_ _heartless monster! If you have any soul left...for my baby's sake...let me go." Although I was crazed with bloodlust I_

 _tried to hold back,_ _my heart breaking at her very words. Yet the hunger was too much, and I knew the beast wouldn't let her live_

 _unscaved. I slam the_ _wall beside her, trying hold on a little longer. Yet the monster inside is ruthless as it thrives on the emotions_

 _running through her. I lean_ _in to speak against her neck. "You don't understand. I tried to resist, yet it is no use." I lick her neck with_

 _a ragged breath._ _"Please...Forgive me."_

 _I sat against the wall crying as I held the baby against me, keeping her eyes away from the bloody scene behind her. My tears fell upon_

 _the infant's head as my hand rubbed her back, completely devastated that I allowed myself to kill her parents. After I had drained the_

 _mother I could feel my eyes fade back to green, the hunger now gone as I looked onto the wailing child. I could tell it was a girl, going_

 _over to her to soothe her cries. I held her just as I pictured my mother had done with me. This child was just as I once was; innocent. I_

 _couldn't hold on to the hate for my parent's murders any longer, for right in that moment I had become just like them. The woman was_

 _right, I was nothing but a monster. "I won't hurt you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I spoke softly with pain in my voice as I swayed gently_

 _the now quiet infant, giving her the comfort she didn't even know she needed. I had the caused this tiny ounce of life to be without a_

 _family, and I could not give that back to her in any way. I did not know what to do, how to fix it. I wouldn't kill this child, yet the beast_

 _begged me to so I wouldn't suffer anymore looking at her helpless little frame. Suddenly I saw a figure kneeling before me, only to be_

 _Annabelle. I did not look at her, for I knew what she was going to say. But I was just too stubborn to listen. Yet she said nothing, only_

 _to remove the human from me. I snarled at her with crimson eyes as I tried to fight off her prying hands. "NO! DON'T TOUCH HER!_

 _Annabelle ignored me as she set the baby in her carrier beside me, only to come down to pull me into her lap. I began to sob onto her,_

 _hating what I was, what I had done. Then I felt fangs sinking into my flesh. My cries begin to subside as Annabelle grips me gently as_

 _she sucks deeply on my neck, her bite having a numbing effect to my heightened emotions. She pulls away only to lap at the blood on_

 _my now perfectly healed skin. We laid like this for a while before she pulls away, pulling a handkerchief from her blouse to wipe her_

 _mouth then mine with no readable emotion. I felt her eyes on me, yet I kept my head down still in disgust with myself. "I heard you in_

 _my head. If you knew what was occurring all along then why didn't you stop me?" Annabelle lifts my chin up forcefully, her features_

 _now hard as she looks at me. "And why must you be so pig headed? I warned of what this would do to you. I warned you of the price_

 _for your stubbornness yet you just won't…" Then her face suddenly softens with a silent sigh, brushing a single tear from my face._

 _"Next time you will listen to me yes?" I only say these things because I know better Liza. I didn't come to your aid because you needed_

 _to learn for yourself that feeding from humans is not an option. You are not like them anymore, and soon you must come to accept_

 _that." She suddenly brought my head firmly to her neck as she speaks right above me. "What you must also accept is the blood that_

 _binds us, for it will be the one you will ultimately need most. Now take from me young one. It will help you." Even after killing three_

 _people the blood of my sire was calling to me, my mouth opening to bite. Yet I fought myself, breaking down against her. "I just can't_

 _do this Annabelle, to anyone. I can't be a vampire." Suddenly Annabelle gets me off from her body to stand up, pulling out a cigarette. I_

 _watched with weary eyes as it lit within her mouth on it's own, Annabelle exhaling the smoke as her gaze was away from me. She then_

 _pulled the deceased together, throwing the cigarette upon them setting the three bodies on fire. As the flames arose the baby begins to_

 _cry again. I look in still fear as Annabelle approaches the carrier, picking up the frightened child to nestle her closely to her chest. She_

 _hushes softly onto the infant's head, lightly stroking it's tiny fingers. She began to whisper words that not even my sensitive hearing_

 _could make out, yet it sent her right into slumber. With this Annabelle walked away out of the alley with the baby now resting_

 _peacefully in her arms. She turned back slightly to speak to me as her expression remained emotionless. I'm sorry to disappoint you_

 _with my lifestyle young one, but you made your choice. And now there's no going back. For whatever's left of your so called humanity, I_

 _would remember this night well. "_

 ** _Caved in, hyperventilating_**

 ** _Cutting way too close to my skin_**

 ** _I feel the devil trying to creep back in_**

 ** _I feel the devil trying to creep back in_**

 ** _I'm possessed by the every day stress_**

 ** _Flash back and I'm trying to forget_**

 ** _Bloody hell, bloody knife, bloody mess_**

That night I had to finally come to terms that I was no longer human. I couldn't bask in their sunlight, couldn't enjoy their delicacies. I

couldn't even eat along with my peers unless I wanted a silver stake with my name on it. I could have brought a blood bag with me,

put it in a canteen of some sort to hide it's contents. However the bags lately were doing nothing to soothe my cravings. I now desired

the real thing, fresh from the body. Although the bags could push down the hunger for a little while, it compared nothing to taking the

blood of a freshly warm breathing source. But all I can do in this moment is just sit and listen to the humans and their conversation. To

my dismay yet entertainment a lot of them are about me and Evelyn. This was expected, yet sometimes I wish I could just fit in instead

of standing out. I pull out my novel I am currently reading, seeing my sister walk in, but not alone. She is already making "friends",

surrounded by three guys. I see her pull in one of the boys to kiss intensely in front of the whole student body. I laugh silently to

myself as I shake my head in disbelief. Evelyn of course had to be the hot topic of the school as many are already lining up for her

affections. I would have been pursued too, yet with my less inviting demeanor many had the right idea to just stay away from me. Yet I

would be sure to it that this boy in Evelyn's grasp would remain alive for his junior year. She pulls away, the boy out of it as he is still

very close to her. She whispers in his ear then him and the other boys make their way to the lunch line as Evelyn walks up to me. "See

you're already making friends, use compulsion to do that?" I ask her sarcastically. "That wasn't my only method." She teases as she

winks at me. I give her a look of warning as I already know what she is implying. My plans to go to high school to keep a watchful eye

on my troublesome sister is seeming to be nothing but a waste. "C'mon Liza. If you keep on acting like a boring, irritable 'Human'

you're never gonna make any friends." I just roll my eyes as I open up my book to read. "Suit yourself." Evelyn says as she finally

walks away. Now I can finally just relax. Yet my time of relaxation is very short lived as I smell that familiar tantalizing scent. "Mind if I

sit down?" Carter is standing in front of me. "This boy will not give up will he?" I ignore his presence as I keep myself locked to my

book before closing it with a snap. "I was just about to go and study." I say as I get up. Yet the boy doesn't budge. "Did I do

something, to offend you or something?" I just don't know what to say. I want nothing more than to let him in. But this is dangerous,

ever so dangerous. I know what happens when I let humans in, killing the one who I never thought would die under my hand. I surely

wasn't going to make the same mistake again without putting up a fight. I am doing this for his own good, even if it hurt his pride.

"Look, you seem like a nice guy. I just haven't had good luck with having people stay in my life, and I'd rather focus on my studies.

Anything else you want to ask me?" I look down, still avoiding his gaze. I feel his hand upon my shoulder. His touch although minimal

flares up my lusts once again. Yet his voice calms everything within me, his gentle nature warming my insides. "Just one more thing I

wanna say. I know it can be hard sometimes, but it's good to let people in and make friends." I finally look at him, only to pry his hand

off of me as my next words are almost too painful to get out. "Again you just don't know me, and you're not going to." I grimly say as I

walk past him. "You don't treat Carter like that new girl? What the hell is wrong with you?!" I freeze, turning my head to see the

irritating girl from class today behind us. "My name is Liza. And I suggest you mind your own business." I say with a scowl. My patience

for her is almost gone and it's only been one day. **"OR** **WHAT?"** Her voice echoes, the whole cafeteria growing silent. My anger is

building, fully turning to start slowly stalking towards the girl on instinct. I could feel her heartbeat quicken, very well knowing she

could see the danger in my eyes. I could smell her increasing fear, getting me excited to take her down. I know she has some sort of

heightened feelings towards Carter, making it even more of a reason to make her suffer. I know he is not mine yet ever since I met

him, I feel overprotective of him. I won't let anyone hurt him and I most certainly won't let anyone else have him.

 ** _"He is mine. His blood, his_ _being, everything."_**

I look over as I see my sister sitting at the table in front of me. But what I see next somewhat startles me, her eyes flashing her

crimson red. She wants me to hurt the girl, and apart of me wants to show her I am not the one to mess with. Yet I know I am being

reckless, letting my instincts get the better of me. I stop in my tracks and put my head down to face the floor. My vampiric side is

beginning to surface, my fangs elongating as I feel my vision hazing to red. I know if I do not get out of here, I would have more

problems than just Carter. The girl's friends start to surround me as I hear their heartbeats ever louder.

 ** _Everybody's looking at me, staring at me_**

 ** _Everybody's looking at me_**

 **"JESS STOP IT!"** Carter's voice breaks the commotion in my mind, my eyes and teeth returning back to normal. I become transfixed

on him as he steps in front of me to face the girl. I told myself I could have handled this situation by myself, being a complete lie. I

admire his bravery, craving to get closer to the boy before me, but I hold back. "Carter I was just.." The girl starts to speak but he cuts

her off quickly. "Enough Jess! This really isn't your business, so leave her alone." The girl looks at him as though he slapped her in the

face. "Wow. Second day here and she's already got you wrapped around her finger. Don't come crawling back when she hurts you. I

don't give a damn." With that the blonde storms out of the cafeteria. I hear many kids begin to whisper to one another. **"He really is**

 **whipped isn't he?" "Gotta** **love first week drama." "I wonder if the new girl and Carter are doing** **it."** I am just upset at this

whole thing. This is only my second day and I am already becoming the school's freak show. I just want to be normal, have friends,

have a boyfriend. But I know what I'm capable of and the liability I leave behind. High school at Portland High was a big mistake. Carter

faces me now, looking at me in concern. "Are you okay?" I want to thank him, embrace him, get to know him, and literally kill him. I

couldn't get close. He already was interested but I know where this would lead. I become shoulder to shoulder with Carter, hearing his

heartbeat quicken due to our close contact. Yet it suddenly sinks as I begin to speak. "I don't need your help. For your own good,

please leave me alone." I walk past him. The crowd goes quiet again as they see the sunken reaction on his face.

 ** _Terrified, paralyzed_**

 ** _Something's got a hold on me_**

 ** _Let me go, I can't speak_**

 ** _I'm choking on my crooked teeth_**

 ** _Wake me up if I sleep_**

 ** _Cause I'm haunted by my dreams_**

 ** _Crying out, but I can't speak_**

 ** _Cause I'm choking on my, choking on my_**

 ** _Crooked teeth_**

 _"Crooked Teeth" - Papa Roach_

I go into the bathroom, leaning myself against the closed stall I'm hiding in. I zip down my jeans. I cannot have him, but I cannot help

myself.

 _ **"His eyes. His voice that calms me. His heavenly smell and touch….Oh God his touch…"**_

My hand begins heading into forbidden territory where only two have ever been permitted to enter. My eyes turn crimson, ready to

relieve the aching desire within. Just as I begin to touch myself I hear his voice vividly outside the doorway. **"What an idiot...I**

 **knew** **there was no way she'd ever like someone like me."** My heart stops, pulling my hand away. I sink down to the floor,

resting my head against the stall. "You have no idea how much I like you...Carter Brown."


	17. Thankyou & Wattpad

Hey guys! Thanks so much for the positive feedback on my story! For who was asking about my story on Wattpad it is already posted there I just don't know how to post a link on here that works for the computer! Even if you look up the title it's hard to find! Gah! But type in my username "writerforlife76" and you'll find my profile with the story on it =) Still gotta upload the last two chapters and will be posting another chapter on here probably Thursday! Happy Reading and Happy New Year!


	18. Want (UPDATED 103)

**Carter POV**

It's after school hours, no one in the halls but me. I stayed behind after what happened with Liza today. I feel rejected. I only wanted to make her feel more

welcome, to try to be her friend or whatever it was I wanted us to be for each other. She hinted she didn't want or need any friends. But I know that is a lie,

obvious that she is trying to cover up pain from her past as she finds it hard to keep her loved ones close. I can tell that like me the loneliness gets to her,

rather irritable and standoffish as she rarely has interaction with anyone besides her sister. Yet Evelyn seems to be more confident in her new surroundings,

taking no time at all to make herself stand out. Liza is an air of mystery, one that I want to figure out. I just hope she can't clearly see that I have strong

feelings for her.

 ** _"Maybe I'm coming off too strong? I just want to be there for her...someone who isn't like the others she has let in_**

 ** _before. Someone who_ _will_ _stay."_**

I am caught by surprise as suddenly my body is being slammed into the lockers by school quarterback Nate Hoff. "Well look who it is, Virgin Mary. Hiding your

face after being turned down in front of the whole school by the newest fresh meat?" He teases. His group of jocks are sizing me up as I look angrily at the

kid. "Let me go Nate!" I yell as I wince against his hold. The quarterback is much buffer than I am, able to pin me securely to the lockers behind me with no

struggle necessary. "What are you gonna do about it Brown? Tell me something, you the new girl's little bitch?" "I was only trying to hel..." I try to speak only

for my body to be forcefully pushed again as Nate continues on his power trip. "You're such a pussy Carter. Why don't you be a man? I saw the way she

looked at you. Hell, she probably wants you to fuck her. What? Virgin Mary too scared?" He teasingly pouts as his friends laugh around him. I cannot help

asking myself what Nate meant of what he had seen with Liza. I wanted to know how she looked at me, what she felt. Yet my mind becomes clouded with

anger as the boy's last line sent me over the edge. Even if I had all the experience in the world I would never take advantage of a woman like that, especially

Liza. "Fuck you!" I call out. I suddenly gasp for air as I feel my oxygen being cut off. "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!" Nate's voice escalates. His group starts

getting riled up only making the hand upon my throat tighter. I try to breathe but I struggle, helpless in the jock's grasp. "Time to say goodnight Brown.

Maybe the janitor will throw you out when he finds your piece of shit ass in the closet after I'm done with you." Nate sneers, only squeezing harder as my

eyes begin to close.

Suddenly all my oxygen starts to come back to me, hearing a deafening bang on the lockers as I drop to my knees. As I catch my breath I look up to see it is

Liza, holding Nate with one hand in a death grip. Not only that, but he is literally being lifted off the ground as she has him by the neckline of his shirt. The

look in Liza's eyes is almost lethal, like Nate had just committed murder and she was his executioner. His friends are nowhere to be seen, running from the

startling sight before them. There is a painful silence as Nate fearfully looks at the girl keeping an unbelievably powerful hold on him. Liza is strong. She is

stronger than any woman, no, any human really, that I have ever met. Nate no longer has anything to say, quickly realizing it is in his very best interest to

stay quiet. I get off the floor with caution as I anticipatingly wait for one of them to say something, anything. I've always hated the guy, having been a bully

ever since I can remember. Yet I now feel scared for Nate as Liza continues to glare him down with appearingly harmful intent. Her expression however in a

matter of seconds turns frighteningly calm, like she had flipped a switch in her own body. "You've got _quite_ the vocabulary, Nate isn't it?" Nate nods without a

word as she gives him a rather sickening sweet grin, one I knew was so fake as I see a gleam of detest in her eyes. What comes out of her next is in a tone

so sultry it makes my insides melt, whether in arousal or fear is questionable. "Well you seem to have it all figured out don't you Nate? But you know what I

really... _really want..."_ She inches closer to him as a small mischievous smile appears on her face, a finger tracing along the side of his own. She then clenches

his jaw, so tight that Nate is trying to move his lower body to get away from the girl. Yet only to fail. Liza's facial features turn cold again as she continues

speaking with no emotion. "I want to watch your pathetic face writhe in pain. And if I ever see you threatening Carter again, I guarantee that my wish will be

granted." She now nears even closer to his face, turning hers in a way so I could not see it. Yet Nate's said enough as his eyes intensely widen, now wildly

thrashing his body as he starts to scream out only for Liza to clench his jaw even tighter. He whimpers loudly yet she sushes him, causing him not to make

any further movement or sound as if his life depended on it. She then speaks with a voice sounding extremely dangerous yet so sexy at the same time, one

that could easily kill you all on it's own. **"You will not speak of this Nate. And don't think even for a second you can run from me, cause I can**

 **assure you will** **be sadly mistaken once I'm done with you. I suggest you heed my words well sweetheart, for I just became your worst**

 **nightmare."** And with this she lets Nate fall to the ground. I've never seen him move so fast even on the football field, not looking back at either one of us as

he bolts for the exit. My eyes remain fixed upon the now dented locker then the girl before me in utter silence. I just can't take my mind off what just took

place. Liza's strength was rather extraordinary, almost impossible to believe. She had talked to Nate as though she was from some other time, as if she's seen

so much more than her years alive. Her voice was as smooth as silk, yet as deadly as a lion ready for the kill as she hid her face from me. It was apparently

for good reason as it nearly gave Nate a heart attack.

 ** _"Who really is Liza? What is she hiding?"_**

"Well are you just going to stare at me? You're welcome by the way." I hear Liza speak in annoyance, interrupting the thoughts rapidly rushing through my

head. Apparently I looked at her for much longer than necessary. Even so I start to become irritated myself. "I could say the same for helping you earlier.

Though Jess is rather harmless, she's not the one to piss off." I bark back. I see Liza smiling to herself, running her tongue along the tip of one of her dull

canines. She then pulls her head up to look at me, appearing cooly impassive to my words. "Trust me, I'm not at all worried about her. And lets set one thing

straight, I don't need your protection. So lets make this the last time we need each other okay? She begins to walk away until I call out as I'm now getting

pissed off. "Hey what's your problem? And what was that with Nate? Why did you do that, for me nonetheless?" I ask, demanding an answer. She turns

around and is silent for a moment. "Look, it's not that I don't...we can't be friends Carter. I need you to accept that."

 ** _I'm not the one you built up_**

 ** _I'm not the dreams in your head_**

 ** _I will take what I want_**

 ** _And leave you tortured instead_**

 ** _Caught inside another trapped I've set_**

 ** _I look distressed_**

 ** _But I'm pretending to care_**

Liza is so secretive. She says she wants nothing to do with me but protects me? It makes no sense whatsoever in my mind. I approach her now, not making

answering my questions an option for her. "Why not? Even more than that, if we can't be friends then why do you care so much?" More silence. "Because I

will be the death of you..." Her words I barely hear come out of her mouth, yet they make me feel lost and confused. I look back at the dented locker in

question, having this wretched feeling in my gut that I should take her last words literally. This is all just getting too weird. I look back to her as she is now

turned away from me, taking a long deep breath. "Are you alright?" I ask her, getting closer to try and put my hand on her shoulder. Yet after a second she

turns back to me before I had the chance. "Peachy..." I see that Liza's eyes of a vibrant green have darkened in color, something that I only vaguely noticed

in the office the other day. She takes a step back as her gaze turns downward, putting a hand to the back of her neck as the awkward silence ensues. I find it

oddly attractive as everything she does tends to make me stop and stare. I am just hoping it is no longer brought to her apparent attention. After a moment

she looks up to me again. "Look this was just a coincidence alright? But seems to me like I was in the right place at the right time, so let's leave it at that." I

don't know what to make of any of this, what to say. Although she made her actions to be unintentional, it was like she wanted to protect me at all costs. How

she talked to Nate, it was like she owned me, would even torture the boy to make him leave me alone. But I also realize if she hadn't been there, I probably

would have passed out in the hallway with everyone else gone home. The fact she was still at school when I was is too odd of a coincidence, yet I am thankful

for her looking out for me if that's what you would even call it. "Thank you, I owe you one." I say to her. She just grunts with a slight smirk. "Yeah, you kind

of do. I'll make sure to send you the tab." She jokes softly. I can't help but smile at her. No matter how many times she pushed me away, I don't think I

could stay mad at her for long. And the truth of the matter is I really did owe her. Despite carrying around a pocket knife I am not known to be a tough guy,

resulting me in being an easy target for the football team's taunting. I know Nate would probably bully me for letting a girl fight my own battles. I don't think

however he is going to be a problem for me anymore. I can tell Liza has no problem kicking some ass, her mind set to deal with his if need be. "You know, I

know we can't be friends. But, speaking of tabs, you wanna grab a drink with me?" Liza raises an eyebrow at my sudden proposal. "You most certainly aren't

twenty one kid." She says amused. "And you are?" Liza just chuckles faintly to herself, a glimmer in her downcast eyes. "Let's just say I'm good at looking

much younger than I am. I mean, older. Yeah, you get where I'm going with this right?" I enjoy seeing a softer side to her, only for her to snap out of it

immediately as she returns back to me rigid. "Carter I told you..." I know she said we can't even be friends, but I just want us to have a chance to at least get

to know one another. I'll do whatever it takes, no matter what I have to say for her to agree upon in my mind our informal date. "And I'm telling you we can

go as...not friends. No harm in just a drink right?" Suddenly I see that her eyes have changed color again, appearing as if they were almost black, yet she

turns away before I can get any more of a glimpse of her face. "Wow. Your eyes are..." "Sensitive, very. Yeah Carter, can I get a rain check for that drink?" I

nod, looking hopeful. "Soon?"

 ** _I'll turn to something you won't like_**

 ** _Heartless tonight, you'll hate me in time_**

 ** _I'm warning you now this is it..._**

I felt as if time flashed before me as I did not even notice Liza pulling in closer than she's ever been. I felt a chill as her mouth grazed my collar bone. I shut

my eyes as I feel her breath lingering there. I then feel her lips move up to put kisses along my neck, the oddly cold contact making my body tense. I cannot

believe these turn of events, somewhat fearful of her unexpected touch. Yet I also feel as if I'm spellbound, soon embracing this moment as I crane my neck

to the side. As she slightly pulls away I hear her breath becoming deeper, heavier, continuing to slowly travel upward. She is so close yet her lips didn't come

in contact again. I suddenly feel hear speak against my ear, as if she had snuck up on me. "Soon. Though I must warn you Carter, if we continue like this it

may be sooner than you think." With this I reopen my eyes, lost as ever with Liza nowhere in sight.

 ** _I try to stop you, you can't resist_**

 ** _I try to tell you, but you insist_**

 ** _You bring out the devil inside of me_**

 ** _And I can't help that I make you weak_**

 ** _Just because I can, doesn't mean that I will_**

 ** _But I'm About To Break You_**

 _"I'm About To Break You" - New Years Day_


	19. Unbreaking the Habit (UPDATED 0126)

**WARNING: Mature Content. My updated version of this story is more explicit in it's sexual context and language. Just making fair warning in advance for ongoing chapters.**

I come home in a foul mood. I just want to forget everything that happened today. Once again it wasn't my sister who almost broke

our cover, but it was me. How the fuck did I get roped into grabbing drinks with the human I literally wanted to drink from? In the

end I almost lost it at the very thought. Me and Carter were all alone, about to shove him onto that locker and ravenously feed from

him. With scaring Nate and his friends off, there would have been no one to catch me in the act. I heard everything the boy said from

start to finish. And although he had me enraged due to both his brutality and one hell of a mouth, I wouldn't have minded giving Nate

more of a performance than I already had to make him eat his own words. And the best part would have been Carter being the very

star of the show. When it was hinted he was a virgin, I couldn't deny my heightened curiosity of how far him and this Jess had ever

gone together. Due to both blondie's evident disgust of my very presence and Carter not giving her the time of day, I could tell not

very far. It was indeed entertaining as the girl tried way too hard. Though I knew I could pleasure him much more than she ever

could. My predatory nature flared at the very thought of her even resting her eyes upon him.

 ** _"God...I sound more like an actual adolescent teenager every moment I associate myself with them..."_**

Yet Nate surely wasn't wrong, for I want to be Carter's first and his last. I would love nothing more than to claim him in any and

every way I could have him. As I dealt with Nate, I felt Carter's every nerve and heightened emotion from fear to sexual arousal. It

made the blood run rapidly through his veins, even more noticeable within the most private places of his body. He was being

salacious without even knowing it, and it turned me on to the fullest extent. He made me completely stimulated with raw desire, out

of my do good be good nature. All I felt was the hunger, wanting my fill of everything he has to offer. I wanted to feel his pulse

beneath my teeth as they tore through the skin, relieving the aching need to feast upon his divine elixir. I wanted to have my way

with his body, having nothing or no one to restrain me. I was so close. Yet I held back, coming back to myself for I know I truly do

not wish to bring him harm. I realize there's another thing I want to have: His heart.

Annabelle had told me of the overtaking power of the human bond. It is as if every part of you is on fire for that person, the pull too

great to ignore. You can sense them much stronger than a normal human, their scent becoming your ultimate weakness. However it

is not only their blood that you crave. You also crave them in the most personal and intimate of ways. Your desire for their love and

devotion can quickly become an insatiable lust for sex. It can be so intense that when both the blood and physical lust become one, it

is almost impossible for a vampire to control their primal instinct to kill. I experienced this with my first love, something that is

heavily boring upon my mind with Carter. I am being completely careless, another human's life at stake because I cannot bear to rid

myself of them. I should have never stayed after school today. Yet after the events in the cafeteria, his blood and being sang to me

more than ever. But he isn't the real problem and I sure as hell know it. As I told Carter to leave me alone, I couldn't even keep

myself away from him. Despite my lust for the human I want to protect him; yet I can't protect him from me. Thank God I got out of

the hallway in time before the opportunity to both feed and ravish him became too irresistible to deny myself of it. I now lean my

head against the house door outside, trying to process all that has occurred within the span of three days.

 ** _"Liza you cannot allow this to go any further. He is one of warmth, innocence, a human. You are one of darkness,_**

 ** _dangerous, a_ _vampire."_**

I know I am bad for him, but I realize that staying away from Carter is just not going to happen, not in the current state I'm in. I

finally go inside the house to Evelyn waiting for me. "So I think we should go out tonight, sister bonding time. We could go for a

drink, from the bottle or the vein, whichever you prefer." She says, raising her eyebrows wickedly. I give her a dull look in response.

"From the day I just had, do you really think I want to go for a night on the town, especially with you?" Evelyn just rolls her eyes as

she steps closer to me, grabbing me by the wrists. "Look you just need to get over this, and get over _him_. You need a pick me up to

do that. And guess what, I'm not taking no for an answer." Without any further room for debate Evelyn pulls me outside to stand

together in the driveway. I eye her in suspicion, questioning if she's really being serious. "Bet I could beat you to town." My sister

says with a playful expression on her face, a deep contrast to my monotone one. I am not in the mood for games, especially one so

childish. "A race. Really? You would think you really were seventeen. No, seven." Evelyn just grunts in amusement, viewing me in the

side of her vision as her eyes are full of mischief. "What? You know you're already gonna lose?" My expression darkens a little, a

small smile forming on my face. Like I would let my sister win. "You wish." I answer back. "One...two..." We both now eye each other

darkly. "THREE!"

In an instant both of us take off, running unnaturally fast through the deep depths of the forest we live beside. I am finally letting go

of the desperate need to be human, taking all my worries away as I run. I feel free, able to just be myself as a dweller of the night.

Evelyn at first is ahead of me, wafting through the trees until I spot and catch up to her. We bump into each other a few times, trying

to get the upper hand. We were just having fun, and I am starting to forget everything that went wrong today. "I WIN! HAH!" I shout

as I arrive at the end of the forest just before the city life below. Yet I look around for my sister, for she is nowhere to be seen.

"Evelyn, don't be a sore loser now." I call out. "Up here dumb ass!" I lift my head to find Evelyn seated on a tree branch above me. I

jump up in one movement, my feet landing right beside her."Ready to have some real fun?" is all she says before descending down to

the forest floor. She sends me a provoking look as I do not move from my place within the trees. "Well are you coming or not?" I

stare down to her for a moment, knowing she truly wasn't going to let me out of this nor would I leave her to her own devices our

first week back home. "For the sake of humanity." I say quietly to myself. With a deep breath in then out I jump down to join her,

heading towards the city to begin our night of what Evelyn liked to call "sisterly bonding". The cities of New York I always

remembered as being bright and full of life. Humans gathered to shop, dine, and mostly party. To my dismay, I know that is why my

sister brought me out tonight. "Let's go clubbing what do you say?" I give Evelyn a disapproving look as we are standing in front of

Club Leo, a well known dancing venue to New York natives. It is also has a secret reputation of being a vampire club in the sixties. Me

and Evelyn had come here quite a few times with Annabelle as she owned many underground establishments back in the day.

Vampires had their own society within the city, my sire being it's higher power since the very beginning. Although the ring leader of

this empire she maintained order inside and out of it's sacred walls. However rules did not apply much to her or myself being her

bonded. During my final few years with Annabelle I started to lose grip of my old self, indulging in the hunt more than necessary. We

would go and get our fill of dancing, blood and booze; the original having her own fun with me after. I cannot help but to vividly

remember her infinite beauty, her addictive blood, and her dangerous touch. I snap out of my thoughts, realizing I should have never

allowed my sister to drag me here in the first place. "I told you nothing stupid." She just looks back at me as I am now conflicted

within myself. "It'll be fun Liza. C'mon, be the outgoing sister for once. I'm sure you could use a little liquid luck." She nudges me

with a smile. With a sigh I walk with her towards the club. The security guard looks at us trying not to laugh as we approach him. I

just give him a testing smirk, wanting to wipe his right off. "I think you've got the wrong place girls. You're definitely not over twenty

one." Evelyn walks up to the man as the group behind us is laughing and motioning for us to step aside. Evelyn goes up to wrap her

arms around him, luring him into her eyes as they dilate. I thought it is just to compel him, yet knowing my sister of course I am

wrong. "You may want to look again." The words drip sultrily from my sister's lips before she goes in to give the guard a full kiss on

the mouth. Those lined up behind us who were once amused now cannot keep their eyes off Evelyn and neither could I as she eagerly

deepens her kiss upon the buff older male. Silence ensues as she pulls away, seductively biting her bottom lip as the guard looks

completely beside himself. "Now, what were you saying?" The man just gazes absently at my sister as he opens the gate for us to go

in. Evelyn smiles to him, giving him a flirtatious kiss on the cheek as she walks by to enter inside, I following right behind her. Evelyn

continues to walk in a confident stride while I am angrily on her heels. "What the hell Evelyn! Do you always have to do shit like that

to get your way?" I hiss as we walk into a dim red tinted hallway, hearing the bass of club music up ahead. Evelyn halts, not looking

back to me as she speaks. "You know sister,watching you in the forest revealed to me how long it's been since I've actually seen you

look that remotely alive, letting go of that little act you love to put on." I am silent for a moment, yet my face hardens to her words.

"And what act is that?" Suddenly Evelyn turns around to face me, witnessing my bright green eyes have grown dark and heavy.

"Don't play me the fool Liza. From the moment I first saw you with Carter to the cafeteria incident, that boy is reminding you that

with or without Annabelle you are no longer little miss innocent from the nineteen fifties. You just can't help yourself when it comes

to him can you?" Again another few moments of silence pass by, not wanting to respond to my sister's interrogation. Yet I continue in

my stubborn denial of the truth. "First of all, it is no act. Just because I am a vampire doesn't mean I have to resort myself to

treating mortals as mere blood bags and play toys. Secondly, as I already told you, Annabelle is no longer of concern to me. Don't

speak of her again. Understood?" I snap back. Evelyn just tilts her head to the side with an unfazed smirk as I approach her even

closer now. "Now let me make one more thing clear to you, Carter means nothing to me. He's just another human. " I say, knowing

too well that this boy is far from another human to me. I cannot deny that I am now starving to find a new prospect to forget about

my addiction to him, even as I am lying to Evelyn's face." Yet she just grunts, giving me a look as if she already knows the truth but

is playing along anyway. "Well if he's just another human to you then you will surely enjoy tonight's festivities without him. The

sooner you let go and embrace what you are the better off you will be." I watch as her eyes flash red towards me with a toothy smile.

"Now sister, let's go have some fun shall we?"

We finally arrive into the darkly lit club hall as loud dance music fills my ears, the booming bass entering every part of my body. My

eyes accustomed to darkness can see perfectly that there are over two hundred people on the dance floor. The heat of all the bodies

is becoming unbearable for me, for the scents mixed in are overpowering my senses. "I think we should find boys to dance with don't

you think?" I can hear Evelyn vividly speak into my ear yet I step back from the crowd in reluctance, realizing this was a huge

mistake. My years and years of control seems to have flown out the window these past few days, for all I want to do is get my fill of

blood. Any of these humans would taste heavenly at the moment, yet none would come close to the one I am now yearning for. It

makes me for a moment regret my decision today to refrain myself from Carter, for all the blood filled bodies in this very room

wouldn't satisfy my craving like I know his would. I am deep in my thoughts as my sister wanders off. In a few minutes, she arrives

back with a couple of young men and two shot glasses filled with pure vodka. She hands one to me as she then motions her hand

towards me to the two males in introduction. "Guys this is my sister Liza. Liza, Brian and Trey." I give them an idle nod, downing my

drink in one go trying to seem disinterested. But these two smell nothing but enticing. I can tell Evelyn picked them for a reason, to

get me to finally let go . And to my disappointment they were nothing but interested in getting their way tonight. However to their

dismay, they'd get much more than what they bargained for. I was already here, and there was no way me or my sister would leave

without getting what we wanted from them. Yet I try one last time to refuse my sister's little plan. "Go have fun sister. I'm sure you

can handle these two all on your own." Evelyn runs her hand through Trey's hair, drawing her lustful eyes to his neck then back to

me as she speaks. "Indeed I could, but these two beautiful men offered us drinks in exchange for a dance. Thought you would

consider it a fair trade." Evelyn smiles as I look down at my now empty shot glass. She downs her own drink, putting it onto a table

then takes Trey out to the flood of moving bodies ahead. Brian then puts out his hand for me to take with a wide, stupid grin on his

face. Realizing this is an offer I ultimately cannot refuse, I finally take it to head to Evelyn and Trey on the crowded dance floor. A

new song starts to play as we start to dance.

 ** _It's been so long I've been out of my body with you_**

 ** _I feel alone feel at home feel like nothing is true_**

 ** _You take me to a place where my senses gave way_**

 ** _Turn it round shut it down what the people say_**

 ** _Climbing up coming down gonna give you some_**

 ** _Take my hand and let it come let it come let it..._**

As we continue to dance I get lost in the heartbeat of this boy. His smell and touch attacks my senses, the blood that ran through his

body ever so calling to me. I feel him moving closer to me with the beat. It motivates me to respond with just as much lust, our

bodies beginning to softly grind on one another. My mind cannot help but imagining it to be Carter the whole time, his closeness

affecting me in ways I can't even begin to describe. Evelyn's tactic to try to get me to forget about him wasn't working at all. As Brian

dances with me, my mind only thinks of having my way with Carter and nothing else. I know that was probably her plan all along, my

thoughts of him bringing out the darkest parts of me that are ready to come out and play. I feel my teeth starting to throb as Brian's

scent is now overtaking me with a scorching hunger. Between the increasing friction against my thighs and the sweet heated aroma

of blood, my conscience is as good as gone. Without thought my hand traces Brian's neck as his pulse is going crazy. I smile as I feel

his own warm, delicious skin. I am ever so ready to sink my teeth into it. My thoughts of Carter are only making things worse as the

beast within is fuming, demanding to be satisfied. I finally look up as I sense Evelyn watching me and the boy with pure pleasure,

winking at me to signal it is finally time. We both led the guys to the back of the club. It is dark and no one is in the area, so no

human eye will see what is about to take place.

 ** _Take it back when she knows that you're doing it right_**

 ** _'Cause everybody else knows what they're taking tonight_**

 ** _But I just wanna play it right_**

 ** _We are gonna get there tonight_**

Brian starts to kiss me, forcing himself inside my mouth. I willingly oblige, my fangs beginning to emerge as my eyes dull red from

the blood lust. His hands fondle my clothed breasts as I feel his tongue graze a fang, drops of his blood now on my own. My eyes

close from both sensations with a moan, my mouth becoming more desperate as I am getting a sneak peak taste of his life source.

Yet he seems too aroused to even notice, making his blood even more tempting as our tongues deliciously intertwine.

 ** _It's been so far, I've been walking the line on my own_**

 ** _Lift me up to the stars, we are coming home_**

 ** _I only had a taste but we're out of time_**

 ** _We have sold in the cold, physical design_**

 ** _Set me free, set me out on the run_**

 ** _Lift me up to the sun, to the sun, to the..._**

I look over to see that my sister is intimately intertwined with her prey. Trey's pants and briefs are at his feet on the floor along with

Evelyn's skirt, now seeing she had come out for the night wearing no underwear underneath her clothing. She has her legs wrapped

around the young man's torso, riding along his bare lower body as she has him pushed against a barricade. I never understood my

sister's enjoyment in getting these humans to submit to her so quickly. That was never my taste, or at least I didn't want it to be. I

wanted to take my time with someone I loved, not just a quick fuck and feed , no matter how satisfying Evelyn made it seem. Yet

getting a glimpse of what they are doing makes me immediately hungry for physical contact. With my sensitive hearing, even with

the music I could hear moans emerging from the both of them, the smell of sex and the blood within the two boys making me almost

rabid.

 ** _We are burning down, we are burning down_**

 ** _It's the way that you fake it, I know it's too late_**

I growl against my own prey with a rough kiss as I am ready to give this boy what I can smell he wanted from the start and now so

did I . Being a vampire, everything is heightened including our carnal desires. Although you could ultimately live without sex, for a

vampire it's almost as torturing as being starved of blood. Yet after my catastrophic first time with a human, it became out of the

question and off limits to have sexual relations with the very species that was ultimately my food. I couldn't deny my body would

ache from holding back this side of myself. Yet I never fully gave into temptation again, only giving myself a minimal taste of

intimacy on occasion before I fed off my victims. But now as I watch my sister gratifying her sexual appetite, I desperately want not

just to taste, but to indulge. I have made due pleasuring myself these days, refusing to give into my deepest desires for someone

else to do the task. But from being with Carter today, I want to feel what I haven't felt in decades, something I now desired more

than humanity itself, the sacred touch of another. I feel Trey putting his hand into my pants, traveling his hand downwards.

 ** _"It's been a long time, too long..."_**

 ** _But I just wanna play it right_**

 ** _We are gonna get there tonight_**

My hand makes it's way to put itself on top of his to stop him. However I am battling myself as I feel the urge to guide him inside my

undergarments, to put his fingers where I longed to be touched. Yet once again Carter appears in front of me. I imagine his fingers

inside me, followed by his tongue. Finally he finishes me off with his cock, pleasuring me to oblivion while I am about to give him a

pleasure he's never known but soon wouldn't forget, the kiss of a vampire. With this thought I absently guide Brian's hand inside my

waistband of my panties, his fingers getting closer to their prize. I lick my lips as I lean my head against the barricade, my eyes

locked on Brian then they close as I bask in this moment.

 ** _"Mmm. That's it...Just a little further..."_**

I seem to forget where I am, who I'm with, what I am permitting. All I'm thinking about is Carter and everything I want him to do to

me.

 ** _"You will be mine. All mine. LIZA STOP!"_**

I realize I just about lead Brian's fingers to the top of my entrance, about to enter me as I am almost entirely hazed with lust. Yet I

pull his hand out of my garments, only to be distracted as I hear a loud orgasmic groan of pleasure come from Trey. I look to Evelyn

who is now at the boy's neck, her body although stable still wrapped around his. Her crimson eyes look up at me with a satisfied

smirk on her face before she goes in for the bite. I hear Trey yelp, snapping my eyes to Brian who turns his head to the direction of

the alarming sound. I'm too far gone to let this boy get away. I pull his face back to mine to switch rolls as I push him roughly

against the barricade behind us. His eyes of lust soon turn to fright as he looks into my glowing red eyes. I see him about to react yet

he doesn't get the chance, being immediately put under my compulsion. "Don't be scared Brian. I promise I'll make this pleasurable

for you." In a daze he smiles as I waste no time to go to his neck, my tongue starting to graze it. "You're sure an eager one aren't

you?" The boy mumbles as I smile fully against his skin, my eyes becoming fully engulfed in darkness. "You have no idea." And with

that I sink my fangs into his neck. Brian's body trembles beneath me but I grab his arms to keep him firmly in place. I drank urgently

as I heard his heart beat go from fast to slow. I didn't care the least bit in that moment, allowing myself to become immersed in the

feast without a care in the world. I get lost in his blood, lost in everything I am feeling, unaware that I was draining the human

quickly every passing second. Yet while I feed, I cannot get Carter out of my head. His face is taunting me, the thought of him only

making me drink deeper. "

 ** _"I need you Carter...I can_ _almost taste you on my tongue. This blood is filling...but not enough._**

 ** _Carter...Carter!...CARTER!"_**

 ** _I just wanna take you down_**

 ** _We are gonna bring you 'round_**

 _"Ghosts n Stuff" - Deadmau5_

I finally tear my head away from Brian's body, throwing it back in satisfaction with my fanged mouth fully bared. I close my eyes,

licking what's left of my meal from my mouth. My animalistic side is reveling in the overwhelming taste of human blood mixed in with

the intense effects of my own arousal. I smile as I take in this euphoric experience, letting the blood fill me with it's warmth and

pleasure as it truly felt like I came just from the act of feeding alone. The sensations however begin to cease, feeling myself coming

down from my high. I reopen my eyes, my once hazy vision becoming as clear as the night sky. My lust filled smile fades as I now

look down in horror to the sight before me. Brian is now unresponsive beneath my touch, his body almost as cold as my own. "No, I

didn't. Brian wake up! WAKE UP!" I rattle the boy in my grip, only now it is too late. I look at the dead body before me, shaking

uncontrollably as I rapidly wipe my mouth Brian's blood realizing what I have done. I feel my sister's hand touch my shoulder. "Liza

it's okay." I violently shove her hand off of me, growling at her in fury. "This is not okay Evelyn. Nothing about this is okay. I haven't

lost control like this in over fifteen years. What's wrong with me?" I start to panic, tears coming down my face as I cannot tear my

eyes away from the bloody dead corpse. My sister grabs and shushes me. "Look we need to get the body out of here, now." Evelyn

then leaves, only to come back minutes later with a bag over her shoulder. Even she had more control as her victim was still

breathing as his lustful night with my sister was over. She compelled Trey to forget his night of pain, only the pleasure. Yet Brian

would remember nothing, or see the light of day ever again. He was dead, yet no one could know what happened to him. Using our

speed, me and Evelyn get him out of the club to bring him underneath the Central Park bridge. Evelyn pulls out a match and throws it

towards the body. I look towards the flames in guilt. Suddenly a voice booms in our direction. **"STOP WHERE YOU ARE!"** A night of

"fun" has truly turned into something completely different. Me and Evelyn look up at each other in alert before ascending to the night

sky.


	20. Dreams & Warnings (UPDATED 0112)

**CARTER POV**

 ** _I appear in an empty room, no light, just darkness._**

 ** _"Is anyone there?"_**

 ** _I call out. I am suddenly unable to move,_** ** _feeling a deep chill_ _engulf my_ ****_whole body._**

 ** _"You can't hide Carter..."_**

 ** _I hear an echoing voice_ _taunting me. All I can do is breathe heavily._**

 ** _"Carter..."_**

 ** _And_ _right then appears_** ** _Evelyn, her face and hands coated with blood._**

 ** _She slowly walks closer and_** ** _closer until_** ** _there_ _is no space between us._**

 ** _She guides a_ _hand down_** ** _my cheek, eyes_ _glowing a crimson red._**

 ** _"Soon enough you will want this, and I can't wait to show_ _you."_**

 ** _I shiver..._**

 ** _"What_ _am I...Carter."_**

 ** _She_** ** _laughs darkly as she_ _roughly grabs me by the neck...suffocating me as her face is one of_** ** _a monster._**

 ** _"WHAT AM I?!"_**

I fall out of my bed with a hard thump, waking up from my nightmare in alarm. Out of it, I reach from the floor to my side

dresser to look at the time on my cell phone: 1AM. I lean against the dresser in a light panted breath, running a hand through

my hair to rid myself of the sweat formed on my forehead.

 ** _"God what_ _a dream. About_ _Evelyn? Blood, so much blood."_**

It felt so real, like I had seen something like this before. The past few days have been anything but normal. The way Liza is

acting around me is messing with my mind, going from extremely distant and cold to what felt like the intimacy of a lover. Her

lips upon my neck were as cold as ice, yet it felt like I was on fire from her touch. The attraction we both share is evident even

if she denies anything is sparking between us. I could feel it in her touch, something that was not just a simple peck. She was

kissing my neck as if she was savoring the taste of my skin. It was something that felt so wrong yet so right. There is just

something about her, something so alluring that makes me want to go back for more. Yet it feels as though she and her sister

have a deep secret, one I should be afraid of. My feelings are conflicting, battling one another as I try to figure this girl out.

Maybe I never will, but I want to at least try. Suddenly I hear the front door open and close downstairs.

 _ **"Dad's home?"**_

I go downstairs to meet my father's troubled face, leaning himself on the kitchen counter with his hands. "Dad?" My father's

expression turns blank as he pulls up to face me. "What are you doing up at this hour?" My dad asks sternly. "I could ask you

the same thing." I mutter under my breath. Yet he heard me, giving me a warning look. "Sorry just woke up, bad dream." I

apologize. My dad always knew how to put me in line. He was all about respect in the home. Yet he simply nods his head,

watching him as he puts a hand to his head with a noticeable exhaustion within his facial features. "Just another long day at

work." I nod as he goes to the kitchen table, pulling out a chair and motions me to it. "Come sit Carter, I need to talk to you

about something." I obey his orders, looking at him to wait as he takes a breath before sitting down then continuing to talk, his

voice serious in tone. "Son I need you to be careful." I look to him in concern. I know something must have happened tonight

to make him say this. "Dad what's wrong?" I ask, yet he doesn't answer my question directly, his voice becoming more harsh.

"Just listen to me. Some people are not what they seem. This town especially can be full of wack jobs, and you could easily get

into trouble. I want you to use caution, and not be out too late at night." He continues. "Dad, I'm almost eighteen. I think I can

protect myself." My dad gives me another warning glance. "You heard me." My father has always been cautious, but I am

curious now as to why he was saying this to me with urgency all of a sudden. "Did something happen tonight? Are you okay?"

Dad just sets his eyes down at the table for a moment before looking back to me. "I see more than the average person sees,

and soon enough you'll see for yourself. But for now I don't want you getting yourself into a situation you are not capable yet to

handle." I was curious yet confused now. "What do you mean by that? Dad you can't hide all the dangers of the world from me

forever." Dad gets up to come over and pat my arm with a sigh. "All I am saying is that you need to be aware of your

surroundings. As you get older you see more of the darkness in the world and how to handle it. Does that make sense?" I nod.

I try to be sensitive to my father's rules due to the death of my mother. However he has always cautioned me ever since I was

young of both the evident and secret dangers in this world. Though I knew there was more to his warnings then he led on.

When I was kid, I just thought it was him being a parent, a protector. But as I got older, I started seeing that my dad was

hiding something, something he was protecting me from. Ever since mom died, he became even more protective, more

passionate about his line of work as a criminal investigator. Yet he never discussed his work in detail or what his role was. I did

know that he was apart of a classified bureau. Knowing that it was a secret meant it was seen as important to keep hidden

away from the rest of society. All I knew was he was gone much of the time from dusk till dawn. Even during daylight hours I

still would rarely see him as I was in school and and he slept basically until late in the afternoon only go right back to work.

I barely even ever heard him come in the door at night when he had an occasional short shift. Regardless of his workload he

always comes home exhausted, yet determined. He still is a loving father, i just wish I was more apart of his life. I get up to

head back to my room. "See you tomorrow." I say to him yet his hand grabs my arm. "Carter, please do not forget what I told

you." He looks to me in a subtle urgency. I nod. "I'll be careful, I promise." He nods back, letting my arm go for me to go back

to my room and lie down. The images of my last dream still raging in my mind. Evelyn, the blood.

 ** _"Soon you will want this? What was this dream about?_ _It was only a_ _dream right? And what_ _was my dad so afraid_**

 ** _of? What did he see that_** ** _could have made it so important for him to warn me_ _tonight?"_**

All these thoughts hurt my head. I close my eyes, drowning out my thoughts into sleep.


	21. This Is What You Are (UPDATED 0119)

**_"A human bond? One so powerful I am again taking it out on the innocent? This cannot be. It will never be. Yet the pull is_ _undeniable. It is one_**

 ** _stronger than Aiden, almost as strong as Annabelle. No. Annabelle is gone, and she will never have_ _that kind of power over me again. Will she?"_**

My chaotic thoughts are running wild as I walk the streets of Manhattan by myself. This very night, I actually killed a man. I have never felt something like this,

spiraling so out of control all because I cannot get that damn human out of my system. I know I need to put an end to this. I have to talk with Carter tomorrow

at school, make him understand that whatever we have would never work unless he had a death wish. I could just leave and never return, move to another

town and put this boy behind me. Yet who am I kidding? The need for him is just too strong. My lust for him is something I cannot deny, something I haven't

felt for another in almost two decades.

Aiden was too young, too precious. I consider him to be my first. He was the first person I had ever been fully willing to give my whole self to. Our connection

felt real, alive, something I hadn't truly felt ever since I had been turned into a vampire. Despite my constant inner battle to have my full way with him very

early on in our relationship, I held back knowing he was a single parent to a young child his then recently diseased wife bore to him. I also wanted to be in

control to prove to myself that my passion for him was much more than just blood and sex. The love we had for one another was mutual, even after he

discovered what I was. I loved him deeply, yet my desires quickly became something I couldn't ignore. I needed him, and he needed me too. The first time we

made love was also the first time I fed upon him. He offered his blood to me willingly in the heat of the moment. And in that moment our love became

something deadly, Aiden paying the ultimate price as my dark desire for him won in the end. When sex and blood come from someone an immortal feels a deep

connection to, it can put the vampire into a frenzy of sorts. Your senses go into overdrive, awakening the beast to completely take over. Although another

vampire could equally partake in the endeavor and thoroughly enjoy it, a human would be lucky if they even survived the night.

I thought my first time with Aiden would be rawly beautiful. And it was. I can still remember the feeling of his skin upon mine, our moans of pleasure filling my

bedroom as we explored one another's bodies with tender earnest. It began as an intimate song, once mixed with his blood creating a euphoric symphony. It

truly was everything I had hoped my first time with a man would be like, until it turned into the complete opposite. I sincerely believed Aiden was the one, the

love of my life that I was planning to claim as my human bond that night. Yet I couldn't even control myself enough to keep him alive for that moment to

become a reality. When he died, the only thing keeping me off the edge was his four year old daughter Fey. I knew however I could not raise a human girl, the

very girl of the father I killed in blind lust. I went on a downwards spiral for a few years. I indulged in the hunt practically every night, becoming the monster I

had seen myself to be. I was blocking out the indescribable guilt for I knew that if I faced Aiden's death with a soul, I would have sent a stake into my own

heart.

It may come as a shock that Evelyn was the one who brought me back. She knew all too well the feeling of pain. She had lost herself a long time ago to it. But

no matter how deep either of us went into darkness, no matter what tried to rift the two of us apart, I never could leave her side and neither could she leave

mine. Although Evelyn appears to be completely closed off to her emotions, I have seen that she is just a girl who desperately craves what has lacked the most

in her life, love. As an immortal, she learned to find it in the wrong places. She found it in lust, in draining away the lives of those she felt deserving of it with no

remorse, in everything that made her a vampire. Annabelle wanted this for me too, yet she also wanted me to find it within our bond. As a sired newborn I

needed to take blood from her regularly to keep my lusts in check, something I resisted until it was no longer an option. Yet what I couldn't escape from

anymore was the harsh reality that I had to start becoming more adaptable to my new life, which meant my new appetite. After my incident at the pub, I saw

that humans would be at even greater risk if I didn't feed. My lust for blood became something I couldn't ignore as well as the other lust Annabelle had awoke

within me. Once I was sired she began to take this very well to her advantage, making me question if who I once was truly was gone forever.

 **WARNING: Mature Content**

 ** _March 20, 1953_**

 ** _"Liza..._**

 ** _Come to me..."_**

 _I was in my bedroom, my enhanced hearing picking up both the sounds of eerie cello music playing and moaning coming from outside_ _of the doorway. I finally_

 _departed from my bed as I subconsciously heard Annabelle calling out to me. I opened my door to go into the_ _hallway, only to find myself alone. Yet I could_

 _smell something coming from Annabelle's room diagonal from mine down the hall. It was_ _a scent that was one of the most powerful things I had ever come_

 _across. I could now vividly hear a mixture of heavy breaths and_ _moans coming from an unknown female source. The noises were not hidden, very evident what_

 _was occurring inside my sire's bedroom._ _I began to inch forward to make my way closer to the voice, the sounds being made only escalating in volume._

 _Suddenly I heard a loud_ _outcry of pleasure come from the woman. She was still audible after as her harsh breaths turn into vocal shuddered pants. I was about_

 _to head back into safety, until another scent soon hit my nose. I turned my head back as my ears became filled by a fierce growl_ _coming from Annabelle_

 _followed by a now pained cry from the other female presence in the room. And then I smell it; human blood,_ _potent, fresh. I could hear the human's heartbeat_

 _racing. I heard my sire who was now the one moaning, sensing her urgency as she_ _fed from her prey. I heard everything, now the other woman calling out in a_

 _desperate muffled sob. The smell of blood, fear and sexual_ _desire was too much to walk away from as I took steps closer to the door. I halt as I arrived,_

 _beginning to hesitantly bring my hand_ _towards the handle._

 ** _"Come in young one."_** _I heard Annabelle speak again in my thoughts, obviously sensing me and my curiosity outside the door. I_ _slowly entered her room,_

 _watching the graphic scene before me. Annabelle was completely bare, on top of another unclothed woman_ _tied to her bed as she was hungrily drinking from her_

 _neck. I could tell she was trying to hold herself back from finishing what she_ _started with the human before I entered the room, her body slowly moving along_

 _the woman's a few times with a soft moan. The_ _woman's hands were trembling at her restraints, her frantic eyes on mine. I could tell she was trying to stifle_

 _back a response out of_ _both deep fear and the intense pleasure Annabelle had built up within her from her administrations upon her body._

 **Annabelle had told me for a vampire sex was not only for physical pleasure, but made feeding an even more out of world** **experience. The**

 **sensation of your bodies becoming one, warming you from the inside out as you are fully intertwined** **while you feed. The blood combined with**

 **their touch engulfs every sense you carry, completely taking over your sense of** **sanity. For a human, being fed from could become their ultimate**

 **heaven or their utter hell. Our kind carries endorphins** **that brings an intense pleasure from our bite if decided to be released. If we become too**

 **hasty or want to make our** **victims suffer, it is very easily forgotten. It truly all depends on the vampire's intent. However during sexual**

 **intercourse** **when both desire and emotions are already running high, it could end up going either way.**

 **My sire said that every encounter would be different, yet all of them gave her a taste of satisfaction in one way or** **another. For her routinely**

 **feeding both her physical and carnal appetite was as normal for her as breathing was for a** **human. Humans were a full course meal she loved to**

 **savor, particularly women as her sexuality hadn't been kept much of** **a secret for long before she had even turned me. It was never a secret to**

 **me that Annabelle was known to be a very** **experienced woman herself. She shared that she had seen many things in her lifetime, which I knew**

 **included many** **meaningless nights of fucking humans before she used their bodies to feed her true hunger. I also knew she had not only** **found**

 **satisfaction in fulfilling her sexual needs with her prey, but also with those of her own kind. Vampire sex was an** **entirely different experience in**

 **itself, said to be a thrill of passion that most immortals cannot turn away from.**

 **Annabelle could have lured any woman or man, human or vampire, into her bed. But the truth of the matter was there** **was solely one person**

 **she desired to have there. Even after I became sired to Annabelle, one of persistence in having me** **become her devoted lover, I still retained my**

 **virginity. I knew however she was more than ready to rip me away** **completely of my virgin blood. And after becoming an immortal myself there**

 **was apart of me that was almost ready to** **give it to her.**

 _My eyes started to glow red as they were locked upon the woman's rapid pulse, my fangs descending from my gums. How badly I_ _wanted to indulge in_

 _Annabelle's meal, maybe even have her finally indulge on me as she saw fit._ ** _"Come join me."_** _My sire's words_ _seeped in my mind yet they didn't immediately_

 _register. I look to her as she is no longer at the human's neck, but sitting upright beside_ _the tied woman on the bed as she watched me with a transfixed_

 _crimson gaze. Her eyes were not black as mine usually were during a_ _feeding, I only being a newborn at the time. Yet I knew however that my maker was not_

 _your normal vampire, her control far more_ _exceptional than most. She was one who had indulged in the hunt for a long time, longer than any other in existence._

 _A vampire when_ _feeding becomes predatorial to the highest degree. Yet the elder vampire does not appear to be bothered by my close proximity to her_ _and her_

 _prey. There was something about her that reeled me in, forgetting of the battle within myself. I now only wanted to immerse_ _myself in the human's life source._

 _I_ _sat on the bed eyeing my flawlessly beautiful sire then at the woman beside me, staring back at me_ _with tears in her eyes as she whimpered out. My gaze_

 _wandered down her body, the blood pulsing within every part so fluidly. I_ _noticed the wetness on her inner thighs soaking the bed beneath her. I now saw what_

 _Annabelle had done to make this human so_ _worked up before she fed on her. It made me internally shiver at the thought of Annabelle doing that to another_

 _woman, being the very_ _cause of such pleasure. I feel myself growing wet at the very sight and thought._

 _My eyes trailed back up to meet the human's neck_ _again. I put out my hand to touch the deep bite mark Annabelle made there, soaked in blood. I knew right_

 _away my sire hadn't used_ _her endorphins on this one, for the woman's initial screams of pain told me enough. She winces as I now run a couple fingers along_

 _the_ _wound. What I did next caused her heart to almost beat out of her chest, eyes wide in terror. I put one finger to my mouth, licking off_ _her blood. My body_

 _responded immediately to the taste, letting out a faint moan as I licked the other one clean. I could taste the fearful_ _adrenaline, making the hunger come rapidly_

 _to the surface. I eyed Annabelle who was watching me, a seductive look in her eye knowing_ _she wanted to devour me, not the woman chained to her bed. Yet at_

 _this point, she would take what she could get, and that was me_ _giving into the blood lust I have been trying to suppress. I now eyed the human with intense_

 _desire, her blood warmly filling my nose I_ _could almost taste it. However, I somehow resisted, knowing this meal was not mine to take._ _"Go ahead." I eyed_

 _Annabelle in confusion,_ _yet never took myself away from the body. The woman is now hyperventilating, not holding back as her tears were_ _coming down like_

 _rainfall. Annabelle went to lie back next to the woman. She nuzzled into her, licking up her frightened pulse before grazing her fangs_ _back_ _downward against the_

 _skin. She covers the human's mouth to quiet the her cries._ ** _"There's still plenty to share Liza, and I_** ** _wouldn't share with anyone_** ** _else."_** _Annabelle's lips_

 _never moved to speak nor left their position upon the woman. I go to lay down,_ _getting closer towards my target as I wrapped an arm_ _around her waist. I let my_

 _tongue dart out, repeating my sire's actions as I licked_ _up her neck with a light hissed breath. The victim tried to scream out for help,_ _but the other vampire's_

 _pressure only became harder on_ _her mouth, shushing her panic against her neck._ _"There's no use in screaming darling. Soon you won't_ _feel a thing." Annabelle_

 _said to_ _the woman before finally sinking her fangs back into her flesh. The human cried out in agony as she felt the pain yet again. She_ _yelled_ _through_

 _Annabelle's hand, begging for the pain to stop. Her pain and fear became too much for my senses. I bared my mouth to bury_ _my fangs deeply_ _into the right side_

 _of her neck. Feeding on human blood was amazing, but sharing blood with my sire was an entirely_ _new experience that I could not even_ _process clearly. I feel_

 _Annabelle's hand ruffle through my hair, both of us hooking a leg into the_ _victim as we mercilessly fed from each side of her. I tried to get_ _closer to her body,_

 _reeling in her warmth of her naked skin as her blood_ _consumed me into complete_ _ecstasy. The human_ _struggled at first, her adrenaline_ _making her taste even_

 _better._ _I hated myself for it, but as a newly turned vampire, the struggle was_ _something my instincts reveled in._ _My body craved the rush and I never could have_

 _enough. The struggle soon ceased, the body quickly losing life. Even so I_ _kept drinking,_ _not daring to stop. I now sensed that I was the only one feeding as I no_

 _longer felt Annabelle's hand upon me, smelling_ _cigarette_ _smoke in the air while I savored every last drop of her prey. The woman's body was cold now, feeling_

 _her life had faded away_ _a few seconds ago._

 _"Dinner's over_ _dear." Right after Annabelle spoke I pulled my teeth out of the human's neck, my body rising from the bed in a sudden jolt._ _My eyes rolled_

 _back as_ _the blood was_ _still potent in my mouth, low growl emerging from deep within as I lick my lips impulsively._ _Annabelle was watching me with amusement_

 _as she_ _took one final_ _drag of her cigarette before setting it into her ashtray on her bedside_ _table, only to crawl over the woman's dead body. She neared close,_

 _one_ _hand grabbing the back of my head_ _so my face was only inches from hers._ ** _"And_** ** _since I shared so nicely, care being my dessert?"_** _With this unspoken_

 _thought_ _Annabelle_ _pushed her smoke_ _scented lips to mine._ _She opened my mouth softly with her tongue, tasting the crimson liquid that still lingered inside. I_

 _blindly_ _respond as my_ _tongue met_ _hers,_ _my hunger still very much alive._

 ** _"What has this woman done to me?"_**

 _I didn't have time to process this as she guides me back down on the bed, now on top of me as we continue to taste one another. I felt_ _the hardness of her_

 _breasts through my clothing as she begins to move along me lightly. Combining with the taste of blood as our_ _tongues were intimately entangled together, it_

 _made me ache with need. I let out a breathless moan into Annabelle's mouth. Right after_ _it left from my lips she pulled away to look me deep in the eyes. I_

 _couldn't break out of her hypnotizing gaze, not that I wanted to. The_ _blood was still very much affecting my mind, letting the beast take the reigns. I could also_

 _see the hunger in Annabelle's eyes. It was_ _now not for blood, but something she had wanted for awhile now. She began to speak again in my thoughts._ ** _"That_**

 ** _woman was_** ** _delicious, even more delectable in bed. Yet she wasn't the one on my mind. Do you know what I wish to do to you?"_** _Suddenly_ _one of_

 _her hands snaked down my body to rub me against my nightgown. I gasp at her hand's torturous movements, her_ _head inching closer._ ** _"_** ** _I want to make you_**

 ** _writhe in pleasure. I want to be the very reason you cum just as the woman we_** ** _just feasted upon. Yet this time my dear, I'll finish the deed with_**

 ** _no interruptions."_** _She tried to kiss me again yet I turn my_ _head away._ _"_ _Ev..." Annabelle cut me off immediately, sushing me as with her free hand she_

 _returned my head back to face her._ _"Then_ _we'll just have to keep quiet won't we?" She whispered aloud. And with this she crashed her lips back to mine, wasting_

 _no time to play_ _house inside my mouth. I become completely out of my mind as Annabelle returned right back to rubbing her hand along my clothed_ _center, my_

 _tongue moving along hers with just as much enthusiasm. She rubbed me even harder now, making our ministrations in each_ _other's mouths even more urgent._

 _A guttural growl escaped from my throat. Annabelle chuckled as she inched away from my lips._ _"Or_ _not." She showed no hesitation as she dove right back in. I_

 _tried to keep myself quiet; yet I had to force myself to swallow a loud moan_ _of surprise as Annabelle's hand now traveled beneath my nightgown. Her hand went_

 _up slightly only to come back downward, her_ _teasing fingers making their way inside my undergarments. I was getting too lost to her touch to stop her, lost in_

 _our bond, lost in the_ _lingering...intoxicating taste of blood._

 ** _"Blood..."_**

 _It then hits me. Before she could reach her final destination I immediately break from Annabelle's grasp, pushing her off of me. I sat up_ _to look down at the_

 _woman dead on the bed in terror. The blood, her blood, still lingered in my mouth. It teased my inner being and the_ _battle that ever so raged within. And the_

 _worst part was that I was enjoying it._ _"What did you do to me..." I inched backwards towards_ _the foot of the bed away from Annabelle, my voice now only a_

 _whisper. Annabelle's expression was far from comforting, she crawled_ _towards me again showing no emotion, completely detached._ _"I have given you a new life_

 _Liza, one of endless possibilities and pleasure._ _No one can tell you who to be. This is what it is to be a vampire. You feed, you lust, in return giving you a_

 _pleasure worth killing for. In_ _time you will learn to love this life, far better than your old one."_ _She tried to get me to lie back down, pulling my hair aside to send_

 _kisses up along my neck. Yet I shook my head vigorously, turning her over to pin her to the bed. I let out a growl of frustration at_ _Annabelle as I bared my fangs_

 _at her, only for her in an instant to flip me over with a stone grip. She snarled back in warning. Her eyes were pitch black as her fangs were venomously on full_

 _display_ _, a true demon of the night. My face_ _suddenly faded into fear as she gripped me firmly, her once calm voice_ _turning deadly._ _"Try and fight it all you want,_

 _but this is what you are now._ _And forget not. I am your sire, so I wouldn't dare to_ _disrespect me again. Understood?"_

As I come back to reality multiple whispers begin to surround my thoughts in the crisp autumn air, my name being hissed in echoed repetition. I whirl myself

around as a distant yet familiar voice enters my conscience, one that sent an immediate chill down my spine.

 ** _"So the beast has finally awoken. I always knew of the power you would yield, my dear Liza..."_**

I become still, not daring to move as I hear my sire in my thoughts, maybe closer than I think. "How did you..." I start yet I hear her darkly chuckle

 ** _"I can always reach you young one...no matter where you are. As long as you're thinking of me that is..."_**

This is not the first time recently that I have heard voices in my head, now determining the main source. I've always been anxious knowing my sire has this

special form of entry inside my head. Now my mind is reeling. Is she here? Does she have knowledge of the trouble I've found myself in? And the worst of it was

this would be an extremely dangerous situation for Carter if she discovered of the boy. "I do not wish to play games Annabelle. Where are you?" I speak softly.

 ** _"Where I am is an uncertainty you'll just have to live with until the time has come. But make no mistake, soon will come_** ** _the day we will be one_**

 ** _again. Until then, I will wait patiently for the fatal hour..."_**

Annabelle's voice disappears, my thoughts at an immediate halt as I hear a growl in the distance. My head snaps directly towards the noise as my eyes change

to a glowing crimson. I crouch down on high alert as sense this noise as an unfamiliar one. "Show yourself..." I whisper. With a leap I launch myself onto the

three story apartment rooftop in front of me, getting a better view and showing less vulnerability. I smell the air, immediately registering. "Mutt..." Suddenly the

wind gets knocked right out of me. I feel myself being thrown right off the roof, something heavy moving along with me. A roar of anger rages through whatever

was attacking me. I land hard on the ground. I look up only to find a huge grey wolf above me, ready for the kill.


	22. UPDATE (It's Coming!)

Hey guys! So sorry...with work and life it's been hard to get a chapter up every few days so I will def be putting up at least one chapter up either Saturday or Sunday of each week...two if I have time! Reworked some details and boy...it's gonna be good! I'm really excited for you to see the additions and changes I've made! Tweeking some chapters tonight and I'll have the next chapter (Wolves) up by tomorrow night the latest! Thanks for your patience...it'll be worth the wait I promise!

UPDATED: Chemical Reaction (Changed to "A Lesson In History")


	23. Wolves (UPDATED 0128)

**_So side note! I am changing the time frame a tad to the story. Liza stayed with Annabelle for 15 years not 12...just so details in the story add up. Ok...ONWARD!_**

With a defensive growl, I quickly grab the large grey wolf by the fur of it's stomach and throw it away from me. The animal is not phased as it hits the ground

with a roll. As it gets up it's eyes never leave mine, crouching low as it growls back at me. I quickly turn my head as my senses catch another presence. A

smaller white wolf tries to attack me from the side. I dodge it as I use my speed to appear on the other end of the apartment building we were in front of. I

can see their hatred for my very being, yet neither I or the wolves were willing to stand down from one another. I knew they were set on one task, to take me

out. However there was no way I would let myself go down without a fair fight. My survival instincts are on high, my eyes flaring red as I let out a threatening

hiss.

 **"ENOUGH!"** I hear a female figure harshly call out from the shadows. The wolves continue to growl in my direction yet slowly stand down. My eyes leave the

creatures as out of the shadows appears a girl, around my age with dark brown hair and brown eyes. I could tell she was their leader. Although tame she

appears to be fearless, in control, and undoubtedly strong. The two wolves begin to distort into their human forms before me. The grey wolf turns into a

teenage boy, tall and lean with brown hair. His eyes are a piercing yellow, him ready to attack if I made another move. Yet I can tell he acts in complete

obedience to his pack leader. The white wolf turns out to be a young blonde woman. She on the other hand is much less tame. Her sharp fangs are bared at

me, her eyes glowing even brighter than the male's as if they are shooting silver daggers in my direction. She looks like she is going to snap at any moment,

her intense growling making me draw my complete focus in on her. A growl rumbles from my own throat as she does not cease her hostility towards me.

"It's three against one vampire. I wouldn't try it." The alpha says matter of factly. My growls cease, reeling in my attention back on the complete trio as I

realize that she is right. Acting hostile in this situation would surely be the wrong move, especially since I had made it apparent to Evelyn I didn't want

anymore company after what happened tonight. I just wanted time to myself, time alone to think. But between my run in with both Annabelle and now these

pestering dogs, I am now seeing first hand how well this idea ended up turning out.

"Didn't realize you were on werewolf territory leech?" The boy spat. I can't help but to growl again, even louder now hearing that name. Just because I had to

feed on human blood did not mean I wanted to be referred to as a parasite. The alpha only nears closer, defending what was hers as she moves in front of

both members of her pack. She walks up to meet me with no hesitation. "Do you know what we do to vampires who break their part of the treaty?" Although

the girl is in control her voice is laced with anger. I look back at her with a blank stare. "Treaty?" I repeat back. The girl just lets out a "Hah" with cold eyes.

"Do you really think it is wise to play dumb with me? You know what crime you have committed and it is against the rules. **There are to be no human**

 **casualties caused by vampiric or werewolf hand. Violators shall be put to death."** I stand in my place for a moment, finally responding. "I haven't

resided in New York since 1968. So no, I did not know of any sanction bound treaty. Nor did I know werewolves took control of these parts. Even if I did, how

would we know of each other?" I eye the girl with deep curiosity. Then it hit me, I knew I had smelled a scent so familiar, almost foul walking out of the club

earlier, even days past as I walked upon school grounds. It seemed as though not someone, but something was watching me. The alpha's expression only

grows more bitter. "My kind is very well aware of what you are. We could sense it when we first saw you arriving at Portland High. Guess the rumors are true

then that you just moved here from Maine. Tell me, were you the one who killed those two human boys about a week ago? Claimed as an animal attack right?

Could tell right away that was a false report from how vile you left them." I just glare at her. "That would be my sister Evelyn's work." The alpha grunts. "Well

clearly you and your sister don't have a reputation of keeping a low profile. One of ours saw you two sneaking a body out of Club Leo tonight, our enforcers

finding you burn the evidence. I can still smell the human all over you, disgusting." "Spying on me now? Talk about low profile." I say, only to faintly smirk

with a light grunt of amusement. "Speaking of, bet you wouldn't want me catching one of you wolfing out, killing a human out of pure rage or just cause you

were hungry. Know you mutts carry a history of having quite the temper and just as much of a murderous appetite no?" The wolf girl is now the one glaring.

"I advise you to think twice before speaking like that to me again. Werewolves have become a far more dominant species in these lands, as well as more

civilized. After rebelling against the vampires that cost many wolves their lives including my father I made sure of it. Now we strictly follow the same

guidelines we enforce to you, although we have never been known to be humanity's biggest threat. Think we don't monitor your kind's tracks? The world you

lived in a long time ago is far gone, having gained back what was taken from us a long time ago. Werewolves run the city now. We oversee the police force,

the schools, the committees. We keep humans safe, especially from the likes of your despicable species. My father was alpha, after dying with dignity passing

that title onto me. Therefore I have a duty to kill you for your crime, whether you had acknowledgment or not. But before I act any further, for pure

entertainment, give me one good reason why I shouldn't tare you limb from limb?

 ** _"Because my sire would surely have your head..."_**

I smile slightly to myself at her hinted threat, my response receiving a growl from the older female. "You will respect our leader leech, or I'll rip that smile

right off." She barked as she begins to charge towards us. In an instant the woman is choking, a hand roughly grabbing her throat. "Did I just hear someone

talking about me?" Evelyn is in front of me, head tiled to the side menacingly as she chokes the werewolf. The other two's eyes flash dangerously. "Evelyn..."

I call to her in warning. I was not going to bow down to them, yet I did not underestimate their power, especially their leader. Her eyes are locked on Evelyn.

They were like lightning, ready to strike at any moment. "I would really think before you make your next move you fucking leech!" The male sneers, crouching

as if he is about to attack the vampire. Evelyn doesn't leave the girl's gaze, amused as the girl struggles beneath her. "Unless you want this pup to be without

a hind leg, I suggest you rethink yours mutt." Tensions rise. "Who turned you?" The alpha asks in demand. Evelyn smiles as I remain silent. "Oh just the

oldest and most feared vampire in all existence. Such a small world isn't it?" Suddenly the older girl's face becomes stiff as she's held in Evelyn's grasp.

"Annabelle...The soulless one..." I hear the alpha whisper as she slightly steps back from me. I look to her in confusion.

 ** _"The soulless one?"_**

I had never heard someone call her that before. Yet they know of her still in these lands, which is a high possibility she is truly near. Yet Evelyn turns back to

pout mockingly at the wolf beneath her. "Aww what? Frigid bitch got your tongue?"She gives the girl a dark smirk. "You're lying! I hear the boy as is about to

strike my sister who is still gripping the female. "TRENT NO!" His leader's voice stops him from making any further movement. "Let her go, and I will consider

sparing you two for the time being. We don't need any more blood shed tonight." "But Autumn..." The boy protests, only for his leader to silence him, turning

back to my sister with a look of dangerous intent. "I will give you one last warning. Let her go, now." Evelyn's smirk fades to a dark grimace. She roughly

releases the girl's throat, the wolf falling to the ground as she gasps for air. "Annabelle...Is she here? And why did you refer to her as the soulless one"

Autumn just looks at me in silence, a look of disbelief all over her face before answering. "Annabelle has not been seen in these parts after having left decades

ago. Either that or she has been doing quite the job keeping herself out of plain sight. Already seeing your work you know first hand the detriment your maker

leaves behind her. And wouldn't you like to know leech. It's rather fitting for her though don't you think?" I am about to speak again only for Evelyn to beat

me to it. "Left huh? What did big bad Annabelle do this time? And why would she do that with her basically running the undergrounds of New York." Evelyn

asks crudely. "Well it may just have had something to do with two of her leeches on a leash leaving her. Now it all clicks. As you know both supernatural

sanctions have lived amongst the mere men of New York for years, vampires roaming in like royalty while werewolves were the dirt underneath their feet.

Wolves were the territory's first inhabitants, man soon creating their own industrious society within the heart of our lands. All the while Annabelle was already

a secret household name to your kind, going by a different name as she began creating an empire of bloodsuckers in New York City. Although far from cordial

your maker and my father seemed to have had a mutual agreement of keeping hunters in the dark to maintain their own species' survival. Werewolves were

to transform away from human eyes, maintaining their roaming and hunting in the forest lands. Vampires were to feed solely at night in areas such as those

blood whore houses or whatever you leeches consider them to be. Both species were to keep their innocent casualties at a bare minimum, only killing those

who posed a threat to our society as a whole."

"Your father is sure a fool to have ever pegged our maker for a rule follower...especially on that last part. " Evelyn wittily retorts back. "Are you just going to

let them continue speaking to you like that?! Of your father?!" Kelsey spat with fiery. Autumn puts a hand up to halt her wolf from speaking any further,

sending a look to Evelyn that made me off ease. "My father knew damn well of the monster that bitch was. However he didn't have a choice but to submit to

her for vampires were the wolves' ultimate superiors. And unlike you we cannot procreate from our bite, forcing to keep ourselves prosperous with the

numbers we have. We learned that any reckless acts on our end would have risked our extinction while vampires would continue to have free reign. Yet both

supernatural sanctions at the time had a common enemy, humans. My father chose to side with the lesser of his two evils to keep his own alive. But over the

years his perception of humankind changed, vampires now the target as Annabelle became the pure definition of sloppy. In 1969, soon after you left I see,

she began revealing her kind's true nature out in the open. Newborns grew outrageous in their numbers, running amok and killing ruthlessly. When asked of

their maker every one of them all remained faithful to not speak the name. This act of chaos not only caused a threat to peace within the human domain, but

to our own kind's survival. An uprising of slayers believed the killings were also our doing for bodies were being left in our part of the lands. My father knew it

was Annabelle, for he knew one day she would completely turn on him. Slayers started coming after us, killing pack members. "What a shame..." Evelyn

mutters. "Evelyn enough!" I exclaim harshly. Me and Autumn look at each other silently until she begins again.

 ** _You and us, or I and them_**

 ** _There comes a time to take a stand_**

 ** _The wheel is watching all it keeps on burning_**

 ** _The venom works, it's like a curse_**

 ** _A trojan horse, when will we learn?_**

 ** _The wheel embodies all that keeps returning_**

 ** _All in all_**

 ** _You expect the wise to be wiser_**

 ** _Fallen from grace and_**

 ** _All and all I guess we should have known better_**

 ** _Cause..._**

"So we finally fought against the real enemy. My father was able to speak with the slayers, forming a truce. They joined forces with us to ensure you

bloodsuckers would no longer cause such destruction within this domain. Even as a hunter, a human is nothing in power compared to either sanction.

Therefore my father agreed that the wolves would do their part to protect the city in exchange for reclaim of the territory. He even settled sharing it with the

humans, making certain slayers would no longer pursue after us. In return he made to them a pact that our species would not cause any disruption to the

every day life of human kind, learning to control our what you liked to call carnivorous appetite. Our pack targeted to take out every vampire in the city one

by one beginning with the very source. Who your maker really was became revealed to our kind when she killed my father. Werewolves age every four years.

He died when I was only eight." "What happened to Annabelle?" I ask. "Annabelle disappeared after she had been outnumbered and ran out of the city. Hasn't

been seen since. Without the vampires' precious leader we were able to take control of this infectious situation. The treaty was made for we found we couldn't

kill all of them, many older than any wolf had lived. Wolves rid of any vampire causing public disturbance, making clear to you leeches what would happen

from our kind's hand if caught disobeying this new order. Ending the vampire race would have been an impossible task at the time for either a slayer or a

werewolf, Annabelle herself being a force that not even my kind has ever seen before. "Liza is also sired to her. So I would be extra nice to her right now."

Evelyn continues, yet I put my hand out behind me to hint her to shut up. I let out a sigh before continuing, knowing what I would say next would either end

well or have the alpha laugh in my face. "I parted ways with my sire a long time ago, which is why you need to trust that I have no secret vendetta here, nor

do I want to be the cause of anymore tactless bloodshed." And of course it was the second guess as Autumn just silently chuckles shakes her head

disbelievingly. "So you really expect me to believe that two of Annabelle's vampires, her own very sired, just came back to New York to go to high school and

play nice with their food? You truly think I'm an idiot don't you? The words just come out of me. "My intentions are not to cause harm, only to survive. I

apologize for our disruption, yet we have no intention of leaving. This is our home as much as it is yours. Yet we will not kill on these grounds again. I will see

to it to keep myself and my sister in line." Evelyn rolls her eyes at my words, yet I meant every word. "However, it means that you will not interfere in our

lives and we will stay out of your hair. Deal? The older woman scoffs. "Enough, Kelsey." The leader calls out behind her, only to turn her head to look at me

and my sister with glowing yellow eyes. "Just know that if I see you or your sister up to any trouble, any tabloids with Animal Attack across the front page, I

will see to it that you are dealt with accordingly. And rest assured I will have no regrets. If it was up to me, both of you would die right where you stand.

Lucky for you, that is no longer my call." The older wolf eyes her leader in anger, yet turns away from my sight. Evelyn smirks at her visible frustration. The

male also stands down, compliant to his leader though maintaining his strong presence. Both of them went back into their wolf forms. Autumn turns to us one

more time to speak. "I will also inform you that the slayers who reside here are determined as ever to end your kind once and for all. They are using better

advanced technologies as well as becoming more impatient. I would truly advise you to rethink your stay here, for it might not be me that causes your

ultimate peril."

Autumn then starts struggling in her own body. I hear her growl ferociously as she starts transforming. Now before me and Evelyn, a massive black wolf

stood. The alpha's eyes gleam in warning before she turns away to run into the night along with the other two. I knew she was warning us, we were now

under the eyes of werewolves. Another problem to add to my list. "Wow Liza. I'm quite loving this decision to move back home. This is going to be fun." I grab

her by the shoulders urgently. "Did you hear anything that mutt just said? You must behave yourself Evelyn." Evelyn just laughs silently, shaking her head as

she walks past me, looking to the moon ahead in the sky. "I don't think I'm the one we have to worry about anymore am I sister?" With that she ascends

upward and out of sight. **"UGHHH DAMMIT!"** I growl out loudly. My sister just always had to be right. Yet she wouldn't be right about this. I would not be

the cause of threatening mine and Evelyn's safety. Now not only do I have Carter and Annabelle on my mind, but Autumn the alpha, her pack of pups, and

slayers out for my death warrant.

 ** _What about us?_**

 ** _Isn't it enough?_**

 ** _No we're not in paradise_**

 ** _This is who we are_**

 ** _This is what we've got_**

 ** _No it's not our paradise_**

 ** _But it's all we want_**

 ** _And it's all that we're fighting for_**

 ** _Though it's not paradise_**

 _"Paradise (What About Us?) - Within Temptation feat. Tarja_


	24. Because This Must Be (UP 0203)

I enter my biology class, minutes early as I am mentally preparing myself for what I have to do. And to my personal dread yet my inner beast's joy, I hear

the laughter of my newest and most dear friend Nate Hoff. "C'mon Kitty Kevin, you gotta shower sometime! If you promise me cat boy I'll give you your book

back." I make my way towards the pair as the football player is ironically bullying the boy I sit next to in class, raising his textbook at a level he couldn't

reach. It was indeed time to have some more fun with him as we are currently the only people in the room. Nate's teasing stops the moment I meet eyes with

him, his smile immediately sinking. "Hello Nate." I speak calmly as I give him a slight smile of my own. "H...hi." Nate stutters as he is petrified by my

presence. I look him once up and down, eyes as dangerous as the devil. "Well...see you're as much of a dick as you were yesterday, and the day before that.

Now if you would be so kind as to giving Kevin his book back..." Then I go closely to him, talking just above his shoulder in a bone chilling lure. "Or I could

always make you give it back, cause quite the scene. But we wouldn't want that again would we?" As I pull back, the quarter back immediately gives the kid

his book before scurrying to his own seat as Mr. Porter makes his way into the classroom. "Hey kids. Ah, students on time and ready for the day. Always great

to see." He suddenly looks to Nate as he is appearing to be just as pale as I do everyday without even trying. "You look off this morning Mr. Hoff. Something

bothering you?" Nate glances to me watching him as I am curiously waiting for his answer. He quickly shakes his head then looks away as more kids begin to

head into the room. I sit down, my once confident persona fading as I take a nervous breath the moment Carter arrives to class. However I contain myself as

he goes not to his desk, but to stand in front of the boy sitting next to me whose clothes indeed reeked of cat urine. That smell as I just saw even a human

could quickly detect and find extremely off putting. Carter's however overpowered everything, his own scent making me salivate in my mouth.

"Mind if we switch spots Kevin?" Carter asks kindly to the boy.

 ** _"My kind soul...he is such a gentleman."_**

We both look to Kevin, the kid appearing nervous sitting next to me as though I was going to tear his neck out even after coming to his aid. With his smell he

would never have to worry about that happening. Yet Carter would if the other boy complied to his request. And unfortunately, Kevin took no time to silently

nod and make his way next to Jess whom indeed was pissed. "What are you doing?" I ask Carter without any emotion, although laughing hysterically on the

inside at the disgusted girl across the way. "I wanted to sit next to you. Is that okay?" He gives me that arousing look of sheer innocence. How I want to

break him out of his naive nature until he willingly commits every thinkable sin upon my body.

 ** _"It's not okay Carter. I want you to do more than just sit next to me. I want you to slam me onto that desk...take me and_ _CHRIST LIZA! This is_**

 ** _not what you need to be thinking about right now..."_**

"Whatever makes you happy at the end of the day Brown." I absently reply as I take out my textbook. I know what needs to be done, yet it doesn't make the

task any easier. This is what's best, for the better of the boy. Both Annabelle's promise and Autumn's warning are also hovering over my head. I couldn't

detect the smell of those mutts anywhere today, or hear my sire calling to me from "the abysses of hell". Yet I didn't need either right now to realize the

danger of the situation. If I did not end this, I would indeed put more than one life at risk. Yet the brown haired beauty cannot help but to smile that amazing

smile, his scent as enticing as ever. Yet I knew I could never have it. "So about...you know..." He drags out, hearing his heart beat quicken in anticipation. I

just look down at my desk then into his eyes. "Carter I can't." The look on his face breaks me, yet I cannot show it. I open my book as he sits in silence.

"Okay...well we could always do something else? We could hang and talk after school sometime." I must make this end and make it hurt. I finally speak as

cold as they come. "Look you need to listen to me, for this is the last time I will tell you. We cannot be friends and you must leave me alone. Trust me, it's

better this way." "But why?" Carter asks me with a soft pained reluctance. "Because this must be!" I respond sharply as I slam my hand hard upon my desk,

so loud that everyone in class is looking at the both of us. "Is there a problem Miss Thomas?" Mr. Porter harshly asks as he looks up from writing on the

chalkboard. "Not at all." I say as my eyes are locked on Carter's before turning to face forward, not saying a word else and neither does he as class begins.

The class is going by so painfully slow, making me wish I was out baking in the sun rather then sitting in this very room. Everyone is eyeing me and Carter

the whole time Mr. Porter is giving a lecture about shit they could care less about, more focused on my current juicy boy drama.

 ** _"God could these damn lights be any brighter?!"_**

The lights were starting to get to me, making me feel extremely irritated and want to attack anything around me with a pulse. Vampires indeed prefer the

dark, but becoming bothered from nonphysical light typically only happens when we haven't fed. This couldn't be my case, yet when I'm around Carter

everything is off the table including my control. I can feel his frustration in his temperature, his blood flowing ever so delicately through his skin. I pretty

much told him out flat I want nothing to do with him, but that is completely a lie. If there weren't witnesses, I would have pinned him right to the

floor...having my way with him in every way possible before attaching myself to his neck and draining him completely dry. I want to, more than anything.

That's why he must stay away, and I hope this gave him the message he ever so needed to save his own life. The bell is about to ring as I somberly speak to

the boy next to me. "Tomorrow you won't have to worry about our seating arrangements, for I will be rearranging my classes. Don't worry though, I'm sure

Jess will gladly take you back." Before the bell even rings, I abruptly get up and leave my desk to head out of the room. I stop just outside the doorway as I

vividly smell his fuming blood, hearing his rapid heartbeat. My eyes flash to crimson.

 ** _"I want my teeth in his skin, his blood spilling inside my long awaiting mouth. I have to go back and claim what is mine. I need it...I need_**

 ** _him..."_**

"Hey move it new girl! **HELLO?! ARE YOU FUCKING DEAF?!"** A boy yells behind me. With this I move forward, only to yank the boy by the throat with one

hand and slam shut the door behind us with the other. I throw and lift him against the wall to the side of the doorway, a growl ripping from my own throat.

"No, but I'm quite fucking hungry!" I snarl as I keep my head down while there's loud knocking coming from the other side of the door as I held it shut. "AHH!

HELP!" The boy chokes out just as kids are beginning to walk out of their classes. It made me come back to realize I was far out of control, about to reveal

myself to every living soul in this building. I lift my head that is hidden from view only to look the kid dead in the eyes, hoping what he is currently seeing

makes him wish he really was. **"Forget everything you've just witnessed you son of a bitch."** I compel the frightened boy through gritted teeth before

releasing him, every eye on me as I race down the hallway. Many students had already seen me manhandling a teenage boy, so I made sure my face

remained hidden so no one would notice that my eyes are now pitch black, my fangs fully out in the open. If the wolves found out about my little stunt with

an even bigger finale potentially on the horizon, I would end up killing Carter, Evelyn, and myself all in one day. I have to get out of here, before there's no

going back.

 **Carter POV**

 ** _I saw it in your eyes_**

 ** _I saw the creature deep inside_ _  
_**

 ** _You opened up your cage_**

 ** _Pathetic insect_**

 ** _Drawn to flame_**

I come out of my morning classes livid and as lost as ever. Once again Liza just blows me off and treats my feelings like they are meaningless. Then there

was the utter chaos out in the hallway after biology. Everyone gathered around Tyler on the floor appearing as if he just saw a ghost. It was just like Nate

yesterday, the football player today literally bolting from the hallway just seconds after as he glanced at Tyler with a look of true fear as he saw the alarming

bruising upon his neck. Another red flag was when Mr. Porter asked the initially rude Tyler if he was okay, he couldn't even recall what happened outside the

doorway yet alone why. Yet I know this has everything to do with Liza, with me. "What the hell is wrong with her? Is there something wrong with me? Am I

the plague or something?" I speak angrily to myself as I put my history book inside of my locker. I am about to head to lunch, or sit in the bathroom and eat

mine there from humiliation. I slam shut my locker only to see Sam. "Hey. Heard about what happened in your biology class. Rumors going around that Liza

flipped her shit out on Tyler, and you...actually." I just look down at the floor. I feel Sam touch my shoulder. "Yo are you okay? What happened?" I look up to

Sam now concerned as he sees I'm anything but fine. "I don't wanna talk about it..." I say with my eyes turning away from him. Sam just pats me and puts

an arm around my shoulder, leading me to walk with him down the hallway. "Look screw girls man. Who needs them anyway right?" He exclaims.

"Well that's a little harsh isn't it?" Me and Sam turn around to see Evelyn standing with her arms crossed as she is leaned against a locker across the way.

"Carter." She says shortly. I don't respond; only to see my best friend now at a loss for words, letting me go as the girl is staring us down. "Mind if we speak

alone without your...might I say...handsome friend here? You are?" "I'm...I'm..." Sam can't even think straight as Evelyn is now looking directly at him.

"Regretting your last statement?" She grunts a laugh. "I can see that. Well all is forgiven, and there's plenty of time for introductions later. Until then cutie.

Have a great rest of your day ." She sends a flirtatious wave of her fingers to Sam who just looks to me, completely jealous I was going to be alone with her.

As he leaves Evelyn has her eyes on me again with a set stare, hard to read what she wants of me. I had four words to describe her in the flesh: Mysterious,

seductive and somewhat scary. I want nothing to do with her, even with Liza at the moment. I turn away from her and begin to walk away. "All's awry in Liza

Land?" I freeze, turning around to see Evelyn hasn't moved from her previous position as she is still looking at me even in the midst of traveling students

passing us. I am not in the mood, and her confusing words only irritate me more. "I don't know what you're talking about. And I surely don't know what's

going on with your sister." Evelyn takes herself off the locker to slowly walk towards me as the hallway is becoming completely vacant. She meets me only to

speak into my ear. "Do you want to find out?" I do not respond, taken aback by her question. She then pulls away letting out a silent sigh. "Look, what if I

told you that I know exactly what's going on with Liza, and I have a way to help." "What? How?" "Go talk to her Carter. She could use someone to send her

a harsh grounding back to reality. And that someone just so happens to be you." My eyes widen. "Me? And how do you know that?" Evelyn just smirks

to herself, making me tense as she draws in closer. Her eyes wander down my chest as her fingers play with the buttons of my shirt. "Well...for one I

know a thing or two about Liza. I am her sister after all. And the fact she never tends to listen to me. Though she would if she knew what was good for her."

Evelyn drawls out her response as if teasing me with information hinting the obvious and the unknown, holding it so close yet still out of my reach. "What's

your angle here?" I ask Evelyn in suspicion. She just looks to the floor then at me with a sly alluring smile, putting a finger just below my chin to lift

my head slightly. "Oh Carter, you're surely a smart one aren't you? My angle is simple: To get Liza to finally be honest with herself. And you my friend, are

the exact person for the job. Trust me on that." She then removes her hand from me, closely passing by as she brushes my shoulder. "Friends?" I ask to

myself quietly, only for Evelyn to turn back around to stalk again towards me, making me step backwards. "You don't trust me do you?" She asks shrewdly. "I

never said that...it's just... I don't really know you to call you a friend is all..." I respond nervous as I continue to back away from her, only for the both of us

to pause our movement as Evelyn sends me a sweet grin. "Indeed, how pushy of me. Then let's make it official, we're on a first name basis which means

we're friends now. We all need friends Carter. And they help each other right?" I just give her a nod, feeling like she has said something like this before yet I

can't put my finger on it. And because even if I wanted to protest I was a little afraid to give her any other response. "So now that we've gotten our

relationship status out of the way, we're going to help another friend in need. And then I guarantee all your questions will be given answers." I go stiff at the

younger girl's last sentence as she begins to resume heading down the hallway. It seemed like Evelyn was already a step ahead of the game. Was she acting

on Liza's behalf as her matchmaker? Or was she just a stalker? A mind reader?

"Liza being honest about what exactly?" I can't help but ask, only for Evelyn to stop midway in the hall and turns her head slightly without looking at me. "I'm

not going to speak for my sister. That would just give away her divine element of surprise wouldn't it? What I will tell you is she's left school. She's probably

home at this very moment sulking about her life, one she needs to finally come to accept. Time is a precious thing Carter, especially while we're young. So

let's not waste it shall we?" Evelyn begins to walk into the girls bathroom, only to stop and turn her head to make direct eye contact with me. "Oh and by the

way, you and I never had this conversation. I'm not on the best terms with Liza at the moment. And it surely would make matters worse for myself if she

found that I let you in a little on a few of her biggest secrets. I'll see you later Carter, I'm sure you'll make out just fine." She winks at me with another

devilish smirk before disappearing from sight.

I stand in the hallway by myself, contemplating what to do. Yet Evelyn was the final piece of the puzzle to make it clear as day that I have something to do

with Liza's odd behavior. What happened yesterday with her threatening Nate and basically making out with my jugular, now rejecting me and harming Tyler

today? I have to get to the bottom of this, whether Liza likes it or not.

 ** _I'm falling apart_**

 ** _Inside your holographic heart_ _  
_**

 ** _Lost souls dancing_**

 ** _And now the lie's collapsing_ _  
_**

 ** _There's something inside you that isn't right_**

 ** _There's something that haunts your dreams at night_**

 ** _There's something that you have lost_ _  
_**

 ** _And you're bringing it down_**

 ** _You're bringing it down_ _  
_**

 ** _On top of us_**

 _"Bringing It Down" - Starset_


	25. The BitterSweet Truth (UPDATED 0209)

Carter arrives to the front door of the Old Gardner house. He wants to talk to Liza, with or without Evelyn's prompting. One minute, he seems to be connecting with

her. The next, she pushes him away with all force. She is hiding something, something bigger than herself. He wants to know her, be there for her. Yet there is also

something about Liza that puts fear in him, begging him to run as far from her as he can. As Carter is about to knock on the door it lightly nudges open. As it does he

hears the sound of the most beautiful piano melody being played from upstairs. It was so intricate yet he could hear a sadness within the song, almost haunting to the

ears. He hesitates to go inside, instead taking a step within the opening of the door. "Hello?" Carter shouts into the house. No one answered his call however the piano

playing ceases. He decides to take the leap and finally go inside. As he shuts the door, he finds it creepy even as it is the middle of the day that it is completely dark.

The now dead silence just adds to the suspense. "Hello? Anyone home?" Carter calls out again nervously as he furthers into the foyer only for him to feel himself

stepping on something. He goes down to pick whatever it was up. He takes his phone out to turn on his flashlight, only to throw an empty blood bag out of his hands

with a yelp. He scoots back frightened as he points his flashlight to find four more empty bags left from the middle of the room where he was standing to the bottom

of the stairway. There was no blood on the floor, for the bags completely are empty as not even a drop was wasted. "WHAT THE?" He panics out loud to himself as he

drops his phone, his flashlight semi lighting up the room.

"Get out of here Carter!" He hears Liza's voice echoing towards him. Carter looks around, not being able to find her in the midst of the partially darkened room. He is

indeed scared, almost enough to obey the harsh call of Liza's demanding voice. Yet he knows he needs to toughen up and be brave if he wants get the answers he is

seeking. He calls out into the shadows. "Liza? Look...I want to talk with you. What is your problem with me? All I've tried to do is be a good person to you, and you've

been so cold to me. Why? Explain it and I'll leave." Something then happens that makes Carter jump in his own body. He feels a sharp winded pressure on his back, a

cold presence behind him. The sudden chill made him shiver, only to see Liza's hidden silhouette gripping him from behind. She starts to speak lowly in his ear. "If you

value your life, you will just leave me alone Carter. I'm not like other girls." Her breath travels to his neck, making his heart rate speed up rapidly. Her grip is soon no

longer on him. In seconds, he sees her shadow as she is standing on the railing of the upper stairs. "How did you...?" "Are you starting to get it now?!" She calls to

him. "Nnn..no. You won't explain anything to me. And no, you're not like other girls, that's why I like you." Liza immediately jumps from her place to gracefully appear

in front of Carter. What he sees makes him still in shock. Crimson eyes are now staring into his, glowing as if warning him. He begins to slowly back away only for her

to stalk forward meeting his every movement. He turns to run only to end up at a dead end of a wall. As he turns back around Liza moves in closer, opening her

mouth with a light hiss as she eyes him with lust. And right then Carter sees the impossible in his sights. Fangs as sharp as knives are visible within the girl's mouth.

She nears until she fills the gap between Carter as her arms wrap around him, ignoring his noticeable hesitance. He doesn't know what to think, nor can he even

move. "You're..." He pauses, shocked. "Yes Carter, I am a vampire. So you must understand why I cannot allow you to like me. However, I can't deny that I like you

too. It's quite a shame..." She inches up to speak ever so quietly against his neck. "Because if I continue to like you, you'll end up dead." Carter just stares at the

creature in front of him. He now knows her secret: Liza is a vampire. It begins to all make sense; her insane strength, her eyes changing color at random, her strange

ass behavior. It is crazy for him not to be immediately registering that his life is in the danger zone with a vampire literally at his neck. No wonder why Evelyn hinted

she was rooting for him to come out of his encounter with her sister alive. It makes him realize that she must be a vampire too. But that isn't the main thought

running through Carter's mind. He is only thinking of Liza, having so many questions. And as Evelyn also promised he wouldn't leave this house without getting some

answers, not like he would end up leaving in one piece anyway.

"That's why you've been pushing me away? Because you like me?" Liza pulls away, her hand trailing along the side of his face. He doesn't dare to react as her eyes

are deadlocked to his, then back to his neck. "It's more than that. When I'm around you, I have the urge to kill you." Carter backs up fully into the wall, only for Liza

to force her hand upon it so it is ever so closely by his face. Her other hand goes to touch his neck, her fingers guiding down to his pulse as he watches her. "Ever

since I met you, you have tempted me Carter, beyond what I can bear." Carter feels a tightness forming within his throat as he looks at the girl, seeing her struggle

even talking to him. "I truly do not wish to kill you. Yet besides my sire, I have never felt a pull this strong before. What is it about you?" As Liza speaks her head

nears further towards his neck with every word. "I know you won't hurt me Liza. And...well...maybe we even share something in common." Carter responds. His last

words come out a pitch higher than usual as his anxiety is hiking to how close she is getting. With this Liza pulls away completely, smiling widely to both of his

suggestions. She moves a few steps back as her smile fades to an amused smirk with her arms crossed. "Oh? And how do you figure that?" Carter looks into her eyes

sincerely, almost forgetting that a vampire was just looking at his neck like it was her dinner. He takes himself off the wall, now the one who is nearing towards her.

Yet he stops to keep himself at a slight distance as her expression became entirely hard, her body appearing to have gone into defense mode. She had backed up with

each of his movements, crouching slightly with a guttural growl as her eyes glow with more intensity with each step he took. Carter puts his hands up as a peace

offering so she wouldn't end up jumping him. "Woah hey...it's okay. I won't hurt you, you won't hurt me. I'll answer your questions and you'll answer mine. How does

that sound?" He tries to coax Liza as she is eying him suspiciously. He sees full well now that the creature standing before him is far more of a threat to him than he

was to her in this moment being a mere human. Even so he keeps his cool as he attempts to read her response through her body language, wanting to know for sure

whether it is safe to lower his hands. Yet he is getting too caught up in what is lighting up the room a tint of red to do anything.

"You were saying..." Liza's voice escalates impatiently, making Carter jump as he was visibly distracted by the girl's unnatural eyes. "Oh! Right. Well...for one thing

we both like different. I've been looking to find someone like you, for there is beauty in not being like everyone else." Liza's body calms as her hunger partially

subsides to his answer, her eyes beginning to fade to green as she looks at him with a faint grin. Carter slowly puts his hands down, more at ease as Liza's eyes

appear to be more human than they were seconds ago. Yet Liza's softer expression begins to falter as she backs away a step. "Even so, what if we are too different?

Way too different. You seem to forget that vampires must feed off your kind to live Carter. Doesn't that much different scare you?" Liza asks as Carter just stares at

her blankly. "What if I told you Liza that I've never been like everybody else...and I honestly don't want to. So no amount of different can scare me off that easily."

After a moment of silence passes between the two Carter begins to walk aimlessly about the dimly lit foyer, still keeping himself somewhat of a distance from Liza as

he resumes speaking, now nonchalant in his tone. "And truth to be told, the vampire thing, doesn't really scare me at all. Hell...I think it's kind of cool." Liza raises an

eyebrow as Carter goes back to the center of the room to look back to her, her own expression becoming slightly wicked. She knows he is trying to be brave, for her

and his pride. She finds it to be rather adorable, adorably stupid of a human trying to lie to a vampire. Her eyes flash completely crimson again, moving forward

rapidly to capture him in an intimate embrace. Carter realizes he now can't move, for her grip is too strong. Her head slowly goes to his neck, nuzzling it as she takes

a deep breath in. She hisses as she inhales his pulsing blood. In an instant Carter feels something sharp grazing his skin, frozen in immediate fear. Liza chuckles at his

quick change of reaction. She can sense his internal panic as his heart is beating ever so loudly in his chest, his racing pulse making her fangs ache with a bloodthirsty

desire. "Not afraid? I would be. You have no idea what I'm capable of, especially when I'm hungry."

 **Uploaded a shorter chapter cause looking back at the next few chapters they are so rough and disorganized when I first wrote them -_- Gonna need to rearrange and touch up a bit so bear with me! Wanted to get a new chapter up early cause I'm going in this weekend to line up both my Fanfiction & Wattpad so everything is fully and officially updated! (FINALLY! AHA) Hope you are enjoying and thanks for the feedback! Love writing and vampire fanfiction so this has been wicked fun. Get ready for some more of the newer characters and even a couple new chapters in between what I've already fully written ;) Happy reading and will be updating soon!**

 **PS: Just for fun and out of curiosity: Comment and tell me who your fave character is! =)**


End file.
